Torchwood Revival: Emperor in Training
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is tired of hiding, he knows you're the smartest species in the known universe and he's trusting you with some of his deepest, darkest secrets and invites you to join him on his quest to train his Ruler' Grandson. You're about to meet a whole new bunch of Time Lords you never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood Revival**

 **Emperor In Training**

 **Chapter One**

 **My Torchwood!**

There are a few things you don't know about me...Captain Jack Harkness. My real name for a start but that's not important, and I lie a lot but I'm not going to lie to you, you're way too smart for that.

Something big happened to me last year and it all started because of something my Uncle did to my girl' father. Her name is Jasmine Ray and her father is an Emperor, he has no first name, that's just what we call him. Before Gallifrey there was Galafray, a planet created by a human for her lover the Emperor, a shape shifting genius. He shrunk her down and her soul gave life to the rubble within which he buried her. My father was a guard to the Royal house until War with his enemy Floored began, back then there were three Empires, the Empire of Light, Dark and the Neutral kind. You are of the Neutral kind, we made a deal with your rulers way back.

Jasmine' mother was murdered by someone dressed as an ally and in his rage, Emperor killed many of his own kind and created Gallifrey. A home for unworthy and power hungry Time Lords. He hid all the good Time Lords bar one throughout the universe, gave them all new names, new powers. I found my way back home and so impressed by my loyalty was he Emperor gave me the most important task...3 hours every day I remember what I am, and my name...my task. I was born to test The Doctor, to put challenges and aliens in his way to test his loyalty to a ruler he only ever heard and never saw. The Time Lord' diety. Having no knowlledge of who I really am for 21 hours of the day and my stint on the TARDIS you can understand why so many people want me dead...so often.

Then came the Time War, the Emperor reversed my body from adult to child, gave me to a new family and sent us to Bo. When I grew up again I was desperate to find Jasmine and my home but imagine my heartbreak to be told Emperor invited the Darlek' and destroyed it. He then used The Doctor, a then oh so loyal subject to end the War, destroying Gallifrey and over 100,000 planets besides and why? He was just a Time Lord, that power was made for the creator.

The Emperor told Jasmine to start again, to bore an heir and gave her to The Doctor but at the age of 4 the heir was abducted and never seen again. It was the 9th Doctor, now you know the real reason he was so sad...well that and the fact that I stole his wife from him but that's another story.

About a year ago everything changed for me. I got my team back, my family, my Torchwood. The Torchwood that disappeared into the sea in the days before Gwen Cooper found out about us. It could only mean one thing, Emperor was still alive and had found the heir. His name was Adrian. But something else was brewing, a new Time War. Old Time Lords and the young Time Lord were about to be thrown together because of one deadly act on part of my Uncle.

Adrian was just 19, he had only just stared into the Vortex of Time and if I didn't do my job right while fighting to keep you safe too then everything would have been destroyed.

Torchwood Bay Walk, it's new name, was driven out of the sea and merged with a fake town in a fake village in Wales, with real aliens disguised as Time Lords, of course, not all of them were pleasant to be around or content to behave and not cause us any trouble. Distiguishing between them and tests for Adrian once he had arrived was no easy task.

My brother Brendan helped Gwen find the place, though he didn't really trust her, Emperor said her presense was required so he did as he was told.

I met the 10th Doctor breifly for a second time, just before he regenerated. We didn't part on the best of terms, you see I discovered that Jasmine was killed by Torchwood, using a device that stopped her regenerating, this after the Emperor had revived her just to help us save Earth from being ripped apart by an enemy after The Doctor. Torchwood was only created because of the 10th so when I had to let my wife go again I blamed him for both partings.

Just before she left she'd told me she'd saved Owen, that I needed him and I cried...she knew, she knew he was my son. She recognised one of her own. Him facing death was your first clue, he has a force field.

If you remember the last thing Owen said to Tosh was, "It's alright Tosh, really" as the light shone, and he was smiling.

He was smiling because he could see Jasmine. He spent 3 years in a memory of Galafray, also known as Spirigal or the Spirit of Galafray, being counselled and being taught how to fly a TARDIS, all these TARDIS' were ghosts and just as well because he crashed at least 200 of them before returning to Cardiff to help me.

Owen doesn't know and I have to keep it that way...for now, you'll understand later.

Let me start with the night Owen returned to Torchwood.

It was wet and cold. Owen had been chasing a humanoid female Tiger called a; T14 all day but no matter what he did she got the better of him.

Owen had a backpack full of stolen alien tech on his back and was creeping along an ally that led to the canal in Cardiff, device outstretched in his right hand,

"Come on, where are you?" Owen said, voice low, he yelped when the T14 pounced on him from behind, destroying his tech and tossing him like a rag doll before running off, "Damn it" He said, then he saw the damaged tech and tossed it, "Damn it!" Next he sighed, picked up the broken pieces and put them in his backpack, affording the name inside it a look, "Jack" He felt a rib, "Hurry up and find me, I can't hurt myself anymore"

With that he walked stiffly towards the canal.

Meanwhile, behind her desk in the office next to the underground car park Gwen sat thinking about the past, the old team but her thoughts were interupted by the squabbling of her new recuits Daisy and Liam,

"You shot me in the foot with my own gun!" Liam cried, "You're lucky I was wearing steal toecaps"

"I've said I'm sorry a million times" Daisy said

"Alright you two, it's her fist week; you don't even want to know the things I got up to in my first week with Torchwood" Gwen said with a shiver but then she smiled,

"The computers have been updated but I don't know how long that's going to last" Liam said, "There are reports of a Tiger humanoid around town, I rang Andy for the details but he said Torchwood were already dealing with it, some man, apparently you go back...see you tomorrow" Then to Daisy he added, "You want a lift, move it now"

"Oh...thanks Liam" Daisy gushed

Gwen waited for Liam and Daisy to leave and then phoned Andy,

"Can't help you Gwen" Came Andy' voice as Gwen told him who was calling, "I'm just a PC" and with that he put the phone down,

Gwen was taken aback, then she looked over at Owen' photo and pulled a face,

"No...can't be"

Owen had another encounter with the T14 after it knocked over a bin in the neighbouring ally,

"I work for Torchwood but I'm not the bad guy here, we like The Doctor usually" He said, this time Owen got a shot in with his gun, but to his dismay even a bullet in the foot didn't stop her, "I'm not going to stop until you talk to me!" The T14 returned and slammed Owen into the wall before jumping into the canal and swimming off at speed, Owen slumped and then he hugged his thigh length coat to himself as though he were cold. It was at this moment his phone rang but he couldn't raise his arm to answer it, his gun was beneath the phone when it dropped and the gun went off, a bullet flew in slow motion across the canal, skimming my ear and embedding itself in the wall beside my, "Holey...Jack!"

My eyes widened as I saw him. I quickly ran to him and helped him to stand before rounding up his phone and his gun, replacing the safety catch and putting it back in it's holster on Owen' hip,

"What the hell were you thinking going after that thing on your own?!" I chastised him, "My wife isn't here to mend your broken bones"

"I know...I'm sorry...we have a problem, I was caught on CCTV at the new shopping complex, the T14 jumped out of a window on the 10th storey, got hit by a car belonging to Gwen' mother and then ran off. I've met their kind before they were never that strong...thing is, I've heard things, I don't want Gwen to know I'm in town just put it that way" Owen said,

"Does anyone know you're in town?" I asked

"Yeah, Andy...I uh, you got a jumper I could have a loan of?" Owen asked

"No, why are you cold?" I asked, a little purplexed

"Yes and I know I shouldn't be, I feel sad too, not overly, just I don't know...lonely" Owen told me

Maybe it did work on you too I thought.

I didn't tell Owen what I had done, thing is, after meeting Adrian I knew I'd need Owen in full working order, I just didn't know how to achieve this and to this day it's still a work in progress. I used my 3 hours to defy The Emperor and knocked Owen out with my sonic device. It's made of wood and has my name engraved in it...my Time Lord name anyway, that's; The Claw. I then gave Owen a transfusion, if my blood kept the living alive why couldn't it reverse the damage caused by one bullet to a part alien part human man, my son. He has no heartbeat but now he could feel cold, and sadness...it was something.

Gwen stepped through the gate to her house and sighed, yeah, she had a house now but it wasn't a home. She no longer had Ryce, he'd not been long buried, unable to even drive past the sight or the scene of his death at the hands of an alien she could have delt with herself.

She looked down at the; For Sale sign and put it back in the dirt,

"Matilda" She sighed, "That's not going to work"

She went inside, made a cup of tea and went upstairs, where she found her mother sitting at the end of her bed,

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes" She said as Gwen turned on the light

"Christ mother!" Gwen exclaimed, then curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "Seen what?"

When her mother told her about her encounter with the T14 and about the CCTV Gwen went ran out the door, got straight in her car and drove off to the new shopping complex to get it.

Owen and I were now sat in the cafe my brother Brendan ran, the thing is my memory was a little foggy at the time, not only did I not recognise him at first but I couldn't remember why he was mad at me. We were trying to find the hub when Brendan sat himself down at the table with us,

"It's across from the memorial with the steps" He said, then to me he added, "Emperor' going to love you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked alarmed,

"Drinking yourself Mortal" He told me,

"I'm working on the reversal, I was being attacked psychically...The Doctor didn't have to give me the cure, that hurt" I replied

"Woe, wait, what you're mortal now?" Owen asked me

"It's not perminant...I just need one more antidote, and unfortunately at the moment it looks like only my Emperor can give that to me, I've done some things lately that go against his teachings and I'm going to have some explaining to do if he shows up here" I shivered,

"Is it true you found Adrian?" Brendan asked

"Yes" I replied, "He found me after Emperor found him. He's looking for The Doctor"

"As long as neither turn up here we might get away with it" Brendan told me

"Get away with what?" I asked

"Wow, how strong was that potion? Get away with what? I have a very special being in my care, I can't have her warped by her owner before either have the strength or training to banish "Them". If Adrian does show up, you tell him to stay away from me and her" With that he left us to serve a new customer

"Jack?" Owen said in question

"He...how do I know him?"

Gwen parked up outside the shopping complex but before she could do what she'd come here to another car pulled up beside her. It was her mother. Her daughter was asleep in the back,

"Really?" Gwen said as she and her mother rolled down their windows to talk to one another,

"You don't think they'll miss that tape?" Her mother asked

"I'll replace it with a blank!" Gwen said frustraited, "I'm going in, I'll be five minutes tops"

"Not on your own" Her mother said, taking off her seatbelt,

"Seriously? Someone has to stay here with Millie, she's not coming too"

So naturally Millie came too.

An hour later as the footage of Owen played out on CCTV Gwen, her mother and her daughter were fast asleep.

Andy appeared in the doorway to the living room and then looked at his phone.

Owen and I had taken in the glory of the new hub, which had two upper floors and a large lower section, retangular in shape, where all the computers were and a sofa with the word Torchwood in yellow above it on the concrete wall. There was a fully fitted modern black and red themed kitchen just off from the lower central hub and two corridors leading off.

Then on the other side was the entrance to the staff medical wing, the alien medical wing beyond that and to the left the mortuary. It was long, had a black floor and concave white brick wall with a screen attached, it also had a viewing platform around it with steps leading down in the centre.

Owen could see himself working in here quite comfortably,

"So what's the damage?" He asked me as I found a scanner for his broken body,

"Sit" I said. Owen plonked himself down on an out of place table and I scanned him, "5 broken ribs on the left, 5 broken ribs on the right, your left elbow is shattered and your left wrist is broken in two places, your arm is out of it's socket" I said, putting it back I before whacking him upside the head, "That was for your stupidity...how am I supposed to fix you?"

"I'm sorry" He said, "Why is that T14 here? Why does she have so much power?" It was at this moment his phone rang, "Hi Andy, you can return power to the Torchwood Hub, we found it, we'll be in town for a while...no" Andy had just told him about Gwen and the CCTV, "Did she see it?"

"No, she fell asleep. I'll leave it somewhere you can get easy access" Andy told him

"I can't lift my arms" Owen said

"Not my problem" Andy replied

Out we went in what would be the first of many Torchwood cars...Owen wrote off a few of them too. While we were on our way to Gwen' house someone I missed was making her way over to a warehouse, on a mission that involved both this case and an introduction to our daughter Crystal...see I told you I had some explaining to do...we'd given her up for good reason but unbeknown to us she'd grown up next door to Adrian and his abductors, she was his only friend.

I jumped a red light and cut her up, she was on a motorbike and had the full geer on so I didn't know it was her. In true Jasmine fashion she gave me the finger and rode on into the night.

At the next turning we came across another T14. This one was a male and a friend of The Doctor', with some effort and pointing we realised that without the "blue box" we couldn't understand each other. I told him we'd help him and he came with us.

In the process of Owen retrieving the CCTV from Gwen' house he smashed about three cups. In the end I had to get the tape and the male T14 had to disguise himself as a domestic cat to distract Gwen, who had been woken from her sleep upon the third cup crashing to the floor,

"I swear, one more sound you'll have another dislocated shoulder" I muttered from my hiding spot in the kitchen "I've got the tape now lets get out of here before she sees us"

We waited for the male T14 to finish with Gwen before returning with him to the hub at Bay Walk. As we turned into the underground car park the sun was beginning to rise in the sky.

In all our faffing around Jasmine had found the base of the T14' and had fought a cop, who had it in for me. His name was Christopher Velvet Loft. Christopher was usually on good terms with Jasmine but not tonight, he had been on this case for months and wasn't about to let her waltz in, click her fingers and shut down their plan to destroy The new Emperor' training ground.

"You're in over your head, what're you going to do when they rip open the rift!?" Jasmine demanded,

"Doesn't matter, I've parked my ship under it, it'll deflect power and protect the planets in this galaxy...the old team used him. It'd help if you could find a way to shut the system down without ripping open the rift. They want to call others to destroy anyone who favours them. They have incredible strength and reserve because their mother is a human" Crystal said, "Oh and bullets don't work on them"

She just appeared before them both, calm as you like,

"What are you that you can hide from me?" Jasmine asked untrusting

"Just call me Oracle" Crystal said, "I can't tell you, who I am but you can trust me...I know your son"

Jasmine studdied her, wrote on a piece of paper and handed her, her sonic device,

"Combination for mending broken bones, if I'm not done with this lot in five minutes go and find my husband"

"Which one?" Crystal asked

"Jack" Jasmine replied, "Don't tell my father" She added hesitently

Crystal grinned but soon she was running for at that moment Jasmine and Christopher were kocked out, carried off and tied to radiators with bombs attached to their wrists.

While all that was happening and Owen and I were working on the computers, trying to work out why the T14' were here Liam was coming round to the sound of what he thought was his clock. He patted it lightly but it wouldn't go off, he tossed it across the room, smashing it to pieces but the alarm still went off, he shot it with his gun then realised it was actually the smoke detector downstairs,

"Mum?!" Liam called once out on the landing of the large house he lived in with his mother; Vera, and 5 other siblings,

"Don't worry it's just Casy, the toast, I have the back door open" Vera said

"What did she do use a flame thrower?" Liam asked sarcasitcally, then as she laughed he caught sight of the time on the clock on the wall in the entrance hall, "I should have been at work an hour ago!" He yelled and with that he ran down the stairs and fled the house without even stopping for a pair of shoes.

A strange tingling came over Vera as The Emperor appeared behind her an whispered, "Galafray" in her ear,

Vera smiled absent mindedly and started singing; We'll meet again.

A man appeared behind The Emperor as Vera danced away,

"Stop haunting this family" The man said,

"I need her to remember who she is Partifimind" The Emperor said, "Liam depends on it"

Liam didn't exactly take to us at first,

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing with our computers but turn around, put your hands up and no one gets hurt" He said as we continued to work.

The sound of his gun click got our attention,

"Sod off newbie" Owen said hostily,

"You, over there!" Liam spat before cuffing Owen and then me to a pillar

"Put the gun down kid" I said, angry but calm, "I'm Gwen' boss, she employed you, that makes me your boss"

"Shut up! I don't trust that woman, so if you're her boss I have a problem with you too!"

"Uncuff them now!" Came Gwen' angry voice,

Liam went red as Gwen joined them in the lower central hub,

"I..." He began,

I shook my head as he uncuffed us,

Owen had a flash of old anger and punched Liam in the face,

"Owen!" Gwen snapped before tending to Liam, who let her help him for fear she may have heard what he said about her, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Dangerous question" I told her,

Daisy arrived soon after when Owen was explaining his encounter with the T14, Owen was a little frosty with Daisy for she kept directing the questions she had to Gwen. Then Gwen got a call from Andy and left us to it, which irritated me. Gwen and I hadn't exactly left on the best of terms, she messed up on our very last mission and a Wales based FBI office was blown to pieces. An office Vera worked for...Liam hadn't the first clue about this. He thought she was a nurse.

Crystal had been pulled over for speeding on an alien bike. Andy only called Gwen when she mentioned me.

"They're back then" Andy said with a smile

"You know they are" Gwen said

"We still on for that drink later?" He asked

"Excuse me, Jack' wife is in danger here!" Crystal snapped

"You sure it's her...she" Gwen began until Crystal showed her the sonic, "Oh my God it really is her!"

Gwen grabbed Crystal' arm and took her to the hub, we were on one of many attempts at explaining everything the whole way through when they arrived and thundered down the stairs,

"This is impossible!" Owen yelled, "Who is this!? Aother new recruit?"

"Jack, she's here about your wife" Gwen said out of breath,

Tears welled as I looked at Crystal,

"I'm sorry but my wife died" I told her

"She knew you'd say that" Crystal said reaching for the sonic once more, "That's why she gave me this"

I took it in my hands,

"What is that?" Liam asked

"A sonic device, unique to each Time Lord...oh my God it is her" I said before reading the note on the paper and fixing Owen' bones, "Where is she?"

"She's being held in a warehouse across town, I only got here as fast as I did because I had her bike" Crystal told us,

Owen and I looked at each other,

"What kind of trouble is she in? I know Jasmine, she can kick anyone'..." Owen began

"There's a man. A human, he was used by Torchwood 1 and left here with an altered memory, he joined the force and had this whole other life to the one he'd known before as a barman. He was struck by lightening and got his memories back. Since, he's used T14' to build an army, using their energy to create a system strong enough to rip open the rift, call others through and destroy Torchwood or anyone, who respect them. Christopher Velvet Loft was undercover there, we blew that cover, he's in trouble too"

Across town we went, leaving the male T14 at the hub, he'd be fine, I thought...oh boy was I wrong but right now all I cared about was getting to Jasmine.

When we arrived at the building Owen informed me that the bombs would go off early if we went through the front door. Crystal reminded us that we had Jasmine' sonic, it had a teleport on it. Daisy was reluctant and stayed behind while the rest of us readied ourselves for battle. We had 10 minutes to stop the T14', shut off the bombs and rescue Jasmine and Chris.

"Where is he?" The Emperor asked Daisy, as he appeared beside her as she stared up at the warehouse outside,

"I don't know" Daisy told him, she winced as he scanned her with his hand, "I'm useless to you, he took my powers before he left. I can't get past this human guise without him"

The Emperor gritted his teeth and left,

On the ring of bullets Daisy panicked for Liam' safety and plucked up the courage to find a way into the building.

Inside Crystal had remembered that bullets don't work on these T14' after she and Liam encoutered one in a corridor, he shot off a few more bullets as Crystal set off alarms and the two of them made a run for it,

"What's your name?" Liam asked Crystal as they hid

"I don't have a name I have a number" She replied

"What's your number then?" Liam asked, Crystal grinned, "You've been here for a while haven't you?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Crystal asked

"If it's a good one" Liam said,

"I'm Jack' daughter...Jasmine is my mum, they were married to the same man" Crystal revealed

Man, that daughter of mine is such a snitch!

Gwen, Owen and I opened the rift to defuse the bombs with seconds to spare and I crumbled as I saw the state Jasmine was in,

Her shirt torn, bruises and burns; she screamed as I untied her, then cried as I pulled her to me and held her close.

"It's Jack! I'm here...I'm here!"

Owen, angry again swore and stormed off to get revenge on the T14' and their maker.

Gwen looked at me sadly before going after Owen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Owen' Family Tree**

I held Jasmine a while longer, then helped her to her feet before taking every detail of her in. She's a tall woman, 5'11, you'd believe her to be in her late twenties if you saw her but she is in fact older than me, she has brown hair and blue eyes so deep you could get lost in them. Her expression is an unusual one, you would think her hard and uncaring but she is quite the opposite. Sometimes when certain people endure a lot of heartache and loss it becomes etched into their very being for the world to see until the only place you'll find the real them is within.

I'll admit I used my powers to win her over...I read minds and I can stop my own from being read, Owen had the same ability, we're not aloud to use it for it attracts the wrong attention.

"I never thought I'd see you again" I said

"Going by your black book that much was very clear" She said,

I went red, I had shamed my High Priestess,

"I...I'm sorry" I stammered, and truly I was, then she dragged me down to hide behind a T Chest as we heard movement in the corridor outside, she smiled at me, "Chris..."

"He's not who he says he is but you do have a reason to fear him, Jack, I know and so does dad, he's" The sound of an alarm blaring for a few seconds drowned out her swearing and made me jump out of my skin, "It was Samuel"

Samuel...my heart stopped. Many years ago The Emperor defied the High Court and his judge Partifimind to destroy and hide the Dark Empire under a cloaked spell his human created. Samuel, a Time Lord child, was taken by Floored and used to revive the Dark Empire. He had many followers and one of them was my Uncle.

"Jasmine...what have you seen?" I asked

"Later, there are four poles on the roof, connected to an energy orb that's now feeding off the rift. It's what really gave the T14' their strength, you need to shut it down and reverse the damage to the rift, you need to shut the rift down, I'll go and help Owen. Once you've shut that orb down we'll have 5 minutes before the building blows itself apart"

With that Jasmine was gone,

I composed myself and ran up to the roof.

Jasmine skipped down a set of stairs, pushed a T14 over the rail to the entrance hall 10 floors below and then grinned at Owen, who looked up in shock before kocking out another T14, taking his sword and shoving him into a wall,

"Having fun there Owen?" Jasmine asked him

"What do you think High Priestess?" Owen grinned, giving her the spare sword, "Don't know which way Gwen went, your brother' around here somewhere too. You go left, I'll go right and we'll meet by the front door" He added,

They hi-fived each other and walked off in different directions,

I was making progress until I got to the last pole, as I shut it down, the readings I had told me it would take a minute or two to mend everything the rift had broken and weaken the T14'. As I turned around I was punched in the face by Chris,

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" He said calmly

"What is your problem!?" I yelled

"How's Owen Harper these days? Or should that be the late Owen Harper...no, no how about the late Owen" Then he stopped, "I have his certificates...both of them"

He proved it,

"No, how did you get hold of them?" I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"£100,000 and I burn them right now" He said

"Why're you doing this!?" I snapped

"You haven''t done your research? How disappointing" A alarm blared, "Oh, we're out of time"

"Wait! I'll get you the money just give me some time!" I called as he turned to walk away

"I'll call you later with a time and place"

Meanwhile Owen had caught up with Daisy, who he'd found cowering in a corridor on the ground floor and Jasmine, force field now in overdrive could not distinguish between friend and foe and sent Liam flying back and into a wall, rendering him unconscious.

Crystal appeared beside him from a corridor on his right and stared down at him,

"'low that"

Daisy saw Liam, grabbed a brick and knocked Jasmine out cold, just as I got to the entrance of the building,

"That's my wife!" I yelled at Daisy as Owen ran to check her over,

"I...I didn't realise! She attacked Liam" Daisy said, full of shame

"Go to Liam!" I yelled, then to Owen I said, "Owen, she gonna be OK?"

"Last time she was knocked out she didn't come round for a month" He told me casually before picking her up

"A month!" I screeched,

How I don't know but we all got out of there and as the Torchwood car sped around the corner the building blew up.

In a car just around the corner sat Chris,

The Emperor appeared next to him,

"You're letting your grief get in the way, Patrick' case has been taken over by ACID, they're going to call it in as a road side bomb" The Emperor told him

Chris broke down,

"We can't put this on a 19 year old boy" He said

"Putting Jack through the ringer won't bring him round to helping you blast Ryan off this planet without starting a new Time War. His slaves have already dessimated Galaxy 0.01" The Emperor told him,

"So what do you want me to do? His uncle just killed my son and T5H' Master Pole wants Owen' life force to become ruling monach of a planet that used to be ours, I'm trying to protect him and Adrian" Chris said

"Have you heard anything more about Morgan' case?"

"The son of the one Owen believes fathered him? Yes, he thinks authorities don't believe he was abducted, he's been trying to find Owen...looks like his brother may have the perfected Questophiam gene" Chris said

"In that case, hand over the rights of the file to Torchwood and cover yourself with UNIT...one thing though, seen as you're a future me, I'd like to know, what did you think £100,000 would achieve?" The Emperor asked

"That was a little out of line I suppose" Chris admitted, "But if he pays it..."

Gwen, first one in following their departure from the T14 base, was livid by the state she found the hub in,

There were spatters of blue blood all over the place, smashed computers and lights and water dripping through cracks in the walls.

In the centre of the lower central hub was the male T14, stood over the female T14, whom he knocked out with a plank of wood and then roared,

The vibrations of the sound blew out all the other windows, showering Gwen, Daisy, Crystal, Jack and Jasmine with glass,

"Alright!" I cried

"She didn't believe me, she wouldn't stop attacking me...after everything that man put her through how could she still believe you to be the bad guys?" The male T14 said in question

I looked at Jasmine, still in Owen' arms,

Daisy looked at me,

"Owen, get Jasmine into recovery and Daisy...clean up this mess" I added with a look of distain her way

"I didn't know!" She snapped

I ignored her and followed Owen into recovery, kicking the door shut as I did so but my anger was being misdirected. For someone to have done what they did and not ended up dead they had to have been from Galafray or Gallifrey.

"I'll help" Crystal offered,

"The hell you will!" I yelled

"Ears like a bat that one" Crystal said

Daisy laughed, as did Gwen,

"Why did you take Liam to hospital?" Daisy asked

"So his family could go and see him, we don't want them wondering around this place now do we?" Gwen told her

Owen used high tech alien medical detectors to scan Jasmine for a full list of injuries,

"Her eyes are responding to light Jack, she's alive. I can mend her bones and even the bruises but not the burns. I detected 4 Time Lords in that building" Owen told me, my heart skipped, "Well Time Lord DNA anyway, can only mean one thing, Torchwood 1 exposed him to it, you were in the TARDIS, Jasmine is a Time Lord and I spent time in Spirigal, I flew a TARDIS, you know some of these devices are human made, they can get mixed up"

"You're right...the whole Torchwood 1 theory, it makes sense. How long do you think she'll be unconscious for?" I asked heartrate returning to a more reasonable pace,

"It's impossible to say...but if her dad shows up he is going to be..." Owen said, his profanity being drowned out by the hissing of the broken pipes outside,

I glared at Daisy on my way out of the room and then I sighed,

"I'm sorry" Daisy said, "The female T14 is in a cell, the male T14 was watching her"

I nodded,

"Forget about earlier, you didn't tie her up" I said, then I looked at Gwen, "So, how are we going to play this?"

"This is my institute now" Gwen said, I saw a flash in Owen' eyes and prayed no one else noticed, "I set it up again, you wanted nothing to do with it, I concede that I should have listened to you and will do so in future..."

"Wow" I said, "Thanks"

"I propose that we start from scratch, you don't own me, I don't own you; we're two friends sharing the same space and working towards a comon purpose" Gwen said

"Two things wrong with that statement" I said, smiling through the anger, "You may own this building but Torchwood is mine wherever I am in the universe and I don't recall us ever being "Friends""

Later that afternoon a subduded Crystal came to find me in the cell with the female T14,

"Stay back" I said to Crystal, a protective arm out to my right, then to the female T14 I said, "Let's try that again, yes Torchwood 1 used your...whatever the hell he was to you, but we as a seperate arm to the same corporation do not agree with that behaviour, it's not something we would have done ourselves, I'm willing to let you go home with a tracker"

"My entire family is dead because of you" She growled

"If you hadn't knocked seven bells out of my staff and wasted your time knocking seven bells out of your brother we could have stopped your...whatever the hell he was to you, reversed the damage to the rift and got everyone out safely. Not only that but my wife wouldn't be unsconsious right now. They weren't scentient anymore they were killers, here on this planet, anything that poses a threat to the beings that inhabit is put down" I told her

"Why would I need a tracker? If I gave you my word, why would you not trust it?" The famale T14 asked

Crystal shivered behind me as the female T14 stood taller than either of us,

"Your body language and your words need to be on par and right now they are not" I told her

"Uh...Jack, I'll be off now" Crystal said as we backed out of the cell and locked it again, "Can't she break the glass?" I shushed her, "Adrian' out of reach so I'll be around for a while"

"Adrian has a ship?" I asked in surprise

"No, they won't give him a new one but he doesn't like the TARDIS as it is right now, he says it's void of a soul and the one in it's place was put there to cause trouble, he said though the one's he's met so far aren't unfriendly the TARDIS itself has been" Crystal told me

"Wow" I exclaimed, "How many of them has he met?"

"He didn't say, he watched the woman from a distance and listened to her words, he said there was a love for him and for all of you that travelled with her in her voice"

"Hmm, The Doctor never really loved me" I said sadly

"Two of them did, very much so" She told me...would I ever know which two? "Hey d...don't worry about your wife if she dies again The Emepror will bring her back again, you'll need her assistance when Adrian gets here"

"What's your name?" I asked her with a smile

"I can't say, just call me Oracle"

"Why're you here Oracle?" I asked

"I came to see my parents"

"Did you see them?" I asked

Crystal just hugged me, I hugged her back and watched her leave, a strange sense of love in my heart, the kind I'd only ever felt for Owen.

"Crystal"

I screamed in fright and turned around, it was Owen,

"What?" I asked

"The glass it's Waterford Crystal she's not getting out"

"Right" I said

I picked up the phone as it rang, on re-entering the lower central hub, chastising myself for cheerfully announcing who we were,

"Torchwood!" Owen giggled. This shocked me more than the person on the end of the line...it was a panicked Liam, asking for me to come round to his house to see him while his mother was out. That it was about Gwen, "I'm actually waiting on a call but I can send Owen round"

"Perfect" Liam said and that was the end of that,

I looked at Owen, tears welling,

"You laughed"

Owen smiled,

"You're hearing things" He said

"You laughed" I smiled, then I hugged him, "You laughed"

"Who was that?" Owen asked, ignoring my hysteria

"Oh, that was Liam...he wants to see us" I told him

Intrigued, Owen got the address off of Gwen and drove to Liam' address. He couldn't believe the size of the place when he pulled up to the drive,

"He's doing alright for himself" Owen said as he got out and rang the doorbell,

Liam opened on the second ring of the bell, he looked shocking,

"Owen right?" He said

"Doctor, Owen Harper" Owen said

Liam took Owen through to a large white living room right of the front door,

"I'm sorry I threatened you and Jack" He said offering one of two large arm chairs,

"Look mate, there's not need to kiss my backside" Owen said

"Im not" Liam insisted,

Owen just grinned and nodded a "Yeah right" as they sat down,

"So why'd you join Torchwood?"

"Ever since I was a child, I've had two shadows" Liam began, this had Owen' attention, "The same man has appeared to me in different capacities, throughout my life, saved me, chastised me, read to me, calmed me, guided me and mum has never dismissed him...one day she looked at me and said, "I can't see him anymore son" and then the next minute she had no notion of our conversation, she changes when he's around"

"Have you any photos of him?" Owen asked

"Just one, in a reflection" Liam said showing Owen his mobile, "That's my old job, the cleaner died in a fire in my manager' office, only he was a lizard and the cleaner was Gwen' hubby. I saw her a week later, crying because her phone was broken, the last photos she'd taken of him were on it, as I fixed it for her this man came to me once more and whispered, "Torchwood" in my ear. We got talking, she said she needed a tech expert for her new orginisation, Torchwood had been brought down and she was rebuilding it. The building came fully equipt but she didn't seem to be able to see it"

"Right" Owen said, trying to get his head around everything, "You said you don't trust Gwen"

"She's not who she says she is...have you read the MD file? I know what you are, she was spotted breaking into computers to locate you, to see if you're heart had started beating again"

"She was asked by a man in a long coat to kill me, but she didn't have it in her, then Martha arrived, we had this whole thing with a research base, medical trials, I went in to rescue her and...then Jack revived me, there was always something not quite right about our relationship from then on, she's harmless now and she likes Torchwood so..." Owen said

"What if things change for you? There must be a way you can get her out" Liam said

Meanwhile, I sat at the desk in Gwen' office, reading files when Daisy came in and shut the door behind her. I looked up,

"Uncle...don't you know me anymore?" She asked

I dropped the file in my hand and stood up,

"Desire! You're Desire?!" I exclaimed

"Guilty, dad turned me into a human before he left me here" Daisy told me, "Best you stick with Daisy"

I laughed and hugged her,

"How is Rupert? Where is he?" I asked

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me" She said sadly, "That's why I blagged a job here, to find you"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him in years" I told her, "You can't go now, what are you here under the pretence of?" I asked

"Medic" She told me

"You don't know the first thing about alien medics" I said alarmed

"I don't need to my patients are already dead" Dasiy said, I laughed like I hadn't laughed in a long time, "Is the Owen here...Owen, Owen?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know" I told her, smiling sadly

"Wow, I used to beat him up in the playground" Daisy said

I laughed again,

"He's changed a bit"

"Can you reverse this human spell?" She asked me

"Ah...you'd need Vera for that but she can't remember who she is"

"What about TARDIS?" Daisy asked,

"If she has a human guise, chances are she hadn't a clue what she is either"

Daisy sighed in frustration.

As Owen filled me in on his meeting with Liam, I struck a deal with the female T14, she'd leave quietly if we kept the male T14. Owen agreed to lock him away but once she was gone he let him out again and had him become the new Torchwood pet.

Chris called with a meeting place. Owen was there when Chris called and insisted on going with me. It wouldn't be till midnight however so while I sat on the next bed along from Jasmine, watching her, Owen invited Daisy and themselves to Gwen' planned drink with Andy.

Owen had a brief exchange with Andy while Gwen and Daisy went up to the bar,

"What do you want me to do?" Andy asked

"I want you to get her a new job away from Torchwood, it has to be something she has an interest in, when you have it let me know and I'll pay off what's left owed on your house" Owen said,

"I pull this off I want my own team at head office" Andy told him

"Done" Owen said

Andy was about to tell Owen something when Gwen and Daisy returned,

"You sure you don't want anything to drink?" Daisy asked

"I only wanted to play pool" Owen lied

To Owen' surprise he had a fun evening with Daisy, he felt like he'd kown her his whole life,

"Bet you were a right terror at school" He grinned

"Oh I was shocking, what was school like for you?" Daisy asked

"Uh...school wasn't the problem, leave it at that"

When you know what I know, Owen makes perfect sense.

While Owen was bonding with his cousin Andy was sussing out Gwen,

"So listen, I may know of an oportunity to work with UNIT" He said

"Really?" Gwen send in surprise, "How would you get that kind of information?"

"Well some man named; Pole, has been involving Chris' senior team on a shed load of cases recently and I heard them say the head of underwater creatures there in Cambridge HQ died in mysterious circomstances, they need a replacement. UNIT hates Torcwood, everyone knows that but if you own one and work for the other you have total control, you used to work there didn't you?" Andy bluffed

"Yeah...don't tell Owen that though, he'd freak out. Alright I'll concider it, you're really quite useful you know that? Don't know why I never noticed until now"

You bitch...he thought.

At around 11:40pm once Gwen and Daisy went on to a club in Cardiff Andy had his chance,

"No matter what I do for her I'm just a PC"

"I'm sorry Andy" Owen said sensitively

"I may have slipped up a little" He presented Owen with a black file, "This case has gone on for years. It involves The Emperor, that man in the file. So, he needs you sometime in the future right, Jack is sent in to protect you, this man turns up and tells Gwen to kill you, she bottles out but you still got shot, so she was let off the hook because as far as the Dark Empire knew or their followers you were dead. When Torchwood was destroyed she jumped ship to UNIT...a not so squeaky clean UNIT, Jack returns, the Lavender Mob turn up and thanks to Gwen FBI gets destroyed. There's still hope for you Owen but The Emperor has a grudge against Gwen now. He needs to keep you safe and he wants revenge. Vera works for FBI, she was in the building when it blew up. He dug up her soul from the ground on Galafray and used it to revive her. She can't remember a thing" Owen was stunned, "Your request, I told Gwen there was an oportunity for her to go back to UNIT, the head of underwater creatures died in mysterious circomstances"

"What kind of mysterious circomstances?" Owen asked

"That's the problem, he's not dead" Andy told him

"Don't even worry about it, I'll sort it" Owen said,

"You're not going to kill him too are you Owen?" Andy asked darkly

"What do you think I am Andy?" Owen said

"Take this case from my hands now Owen" Andy said

Owen stared at him for a minute,

"If The Emperor is involved you know I can't do that"

Andy left and Owen joined me and we met Chris by the old dockyard, overlooked by Owen' apartment block. He came out of the fog and handed us a file,

"What is this?" I asked

"Morgan Harper. He and his father Denis were abducted, Denis was working with a group, who invented a virus called Questophiam. Owen knows this virus well from his days on Spirigal, don't question my knowledge just listen. If perfected it masks itself in the form of BSE"

"Mad Cow Disease" Owen said with a nod,

"Morgan' brother has Mad Cow Disease...or the perfected virus, Morgan has been looking for you because his father uttered your name before he was released. There are now 7 cases of BSE in his area, Summerset"

"Why the change of heart?" I said, untrusting

"Owen travelled with the only ones, who know the cure and can create a test to single out the difference between the two viruses, take the case, don't take the case...this conversation never happened" Chris said and with that he was gone

Owen and I stared at each other in constination,

"What're we going to do?" Owen asked

"We can't do anything until Jasmine wakes up, you go home" I told him

Owen got a surprise when he got back to the apartment, Daisy was sitting on his doorstep,

"Daisy?" He asked, bending down to comfort her, she was clearly upset about something

"Don't touch me!" She screeched, standing up fast, "You know, I thought it odd when you wouldn't drink or eat all night but I was going to let that slide, then I met your old boss at Cardiff Hospital, he told me you were shot dead in 2007 but you're standing here in front of me, right now!"

"Dasiy, it's complicated alright, just come inside and I'll explain everything, we stand out here much longer the neighbours are going to cart you off in a wheel barrow" Owen told her,

"I think I have the right to know if I'm working for the walking dead" Daisy said

"With, I know your Jack' neice, your working with the walking dead, please, come in, let me explain" Owen said

Meanwhile, I received a visitor...I had comendeered a bedroom from the unused apartment upstairs, it overlooked the cute little bay walk. I'd just made myself a cup of coffee and was coming walking back into the lower central hub when standing before me was The Emperor.

I dropped my cup and it shattered on the floor,

"Evening Claw" He said smoothly,

"Emperor" I said with a bow,

"How's my daughter?" He asked

"She's resting" I lied

"Deeply. In fact I'd go as far as to say she was comatose, I know because I've just been in there" He said

"Oh boy" I said to myself, "Let's just get this over with, I used my 3 hours to give Owen a transfusion on MD, Jasmine and I married in 1941, she died on our wedding night, killed by Torchwood, invented because of The Doctor, who thought she was dead when she wasn't, we had a child, a daughter, who we gave up and I'm mortal now, not my fault, I was cotrolled by Samuel, who's still being controlled by..."

The Emperor slid a needle into my heart and injected the antidote to make me immortal again, into my veins, it took my breath away,

"Shut up Claw" The Emperor said

"Yes sir" I replied

"I'll get the antidote ready for the reversal of the questophiam, I sent Jasmine back to help you train Adrian, he will come, as far as Owen is concerned Morgan and he are brothers"

"So you see...I don't know why he did it, I didn't feel a thing at first but slowly I rediscovered uses and, I don't feel as dead these days" Owen told Daisy

"Funny you should say that" Daisy said, "Jack' blood has some strange powers"

"What're you talking about?" Owen asked

"The transfusion he gave you" Daisy said

"What transfusion?" Owen asked, it was at this moment I interupted with the call about Emperor, "Yeah?"

"Emepror is here, he has the antidote for your brother, we're ready to go" I told him

Owen looked at Daisy,

"Was he trying to...bring me back to life?"

Daisy smiled and Owen nodded, smiling also

"Owen" Daisy said as Owen was about to leave, "Don't tell Liam I like him...300 years is a bit of an age gap" Owen laughed, "Anyone ever come close to...you Iin life?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, Tosh...I agreed to go out with her the night I got shot, I never plucked up the courage to tell her I loved her too before she died" Owen said sadly, and with that and a nod at her expression he left.

Morgan was stunned when he opened the door to Owen and I, thanks to The Emperor we were able to warp there, we couldn't waste anymore time,

"Owen!" Morgan exclaimed

"Hold still as second" Owen said as he scanned him with alien tech, "He's fine, where's your brother?"

"Neil' at the children' infirmary in town, they say he has BSE but I know he doesn't I was there when dad put the needle in the roof of his mouth" Morgan said

"So that's how they perfected it" Owen said; Morgan leading the way Owen and I were taken to the infirmary where Owen immediately got to work on giving Neil the antidote, much to the protest of other nurses until Neil started responding, "He'll be out of here in a day or two"

"What...?" The nurse began,

"He was injected with something" Owen said showing her the mark, "I'm a Doctor in Bay Walk Wales, we had a few cases, FBI have a file base here in the UK, they presented us with the details for the infected in this area, if the other patients have this mark you'll need that stuff there" Owen said pointed at the antidote dripping in through Neil' arm now,

"What's in it?"

"It's a vacine used on cattle normally, but it reverses the effects of the chemicals his father injected into him, we're doing all we can to locate this man before he kills anyone" I lied

"What's in that stuff really?" Morgan asked once the nurse had left, then to Owen as Owen took blood from him he added, "You said I was OK"

"You are, I just need your DNA for our computer system, I want you to come down to Wales sometime and see us, our hub is hi tech, if I add you, you won't set off a million alarms and put us in lock down" Owen Lied convincingly,

"Oh" Morgan said

We left shortly after and I fell asleep on the sofa, Owen stayed by my side and watched me,

"Why do you care so much about me?" Owen asked me,

I pushed his head to the side,

"Shut up and go home" I told him before opening my eyes, "What're you talking about anyway?"

"You know what you did" He said

"I do a lot of things" I told him,

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything" I said

"Nah forget it, it can wait" Owen said and with that he got up, "Thank you"

"What for?" I asked baffled

"You know what for" And with that he left

I can't read Owen' mind because he's not alive. I waited for a while, just to make sure Owen had gone before sneeking up to the lab and taking Morgan' blood, I poured it out into the sink and washed it out, I then stared at it for a while until a shadow appeared behind me,

I dropped the vile, cracking it off the wall of the porcelain sink and turned around, terrified...but to my surprise it was the 11th Doctor,

"I can't let Owen find out I'm his father! Weather he digs into this or not I don't need you of all people judging me!" I snapped, tears welling

"I'm here to help Jack" He said, "I know why it's so important, I was in the area...fill the vile and I'll use the sonic to alter it from father to brother, Owen will never know"

"I can't sense 10 on you" I said

"I asked The Emperor to give me a seperate existance away from him and the next, but there was a cost, I'll look like a ghost to anyone not you, Jasmine or Adrian and he says he has a task for me but he hasn't told me what that task entails. I do have another TARDIS however, it's directly linked to my old one so I can interact with compaions of all the Doctors if I need to, might come in handy one day" Doctor 11 told me.

I laughed and hugged him, then cried in his arms,

"You...it was you"

Doctor 11 grinned,

"No idea what you're talking about Jack but if I get a hug out of it, it must be something good"

I just continued to laugh and cry in his arms until my fears left me.

We went down to see Jasmine and sat on the bed next to her, drinking hot choclate and toasting marshmellows on a virtual fire,

"So what happened?" Doctor 11 asked

"Daisy knocked her out" I told him

"Not that, Chris and...wow" He replied

"I don't know" I said honestly

"Why don't you research?" Doctor 11 asked me

So I did and what I found made my blood run cold, with a look and a kiss on Jasmine' forhead he left me and I made arragements with Chris to meet me at the cafe by the bay.

"I did my research, I'm sorry but Ryan couldn't have killed your son, he's dead" I told him

"Oh I can assure you he is very much alive, my son didn't see his killer coming, he was too human!" Chris raged, "Right now ACID are phoning Vera to tell her it was a road side bomb! What they won't tell her is that, that bomb as a body and the all the powers of a damn Darlek!"

I broke down,

"Don't do this to me" I pleaded, I knew what he was about to ask of me,

"You're the only one other than Adrian that can kill him" He told me

"I...I can't. He's from the old blood line we can't, it's not possible" I said

"You have powers in you, forbiddan powers, powers you know you can use if you have to, you left Galafray, you became a 50th century human with force fields and the use of 90% of that species' brain. You have 24 hours to aggree to the terms" Chris spat, presenting me with a piece of paper, "On that paper or I tell Owen you're his father...then where will we be?"

"You can't! The universe would converge on him, they'd destroy him!" I yelled

"You know what you have to do then, I don't care what it takes just get it done and fast!" Chris yelled back and with that he left.

When I got back to the hub I found Jasmine waiting for me, awake and angry...but then she saw my face,

"I can't...I can't" Was all I could say as I grabbed my wife to me, fear and dread pulsing through my veins.

The next night Owen took a trip up to FBI Cambridge and killed the head of underwater creatures before stopping by the library to meet Adrian,

"Hey, you have something for me?" Owen asked him

"CCTV from Malopa Library, something on there Granddad says Jack hasn't seen for a while, might be of interest to Torcwood" Adrian said, hadding Owen two disks,

"So, you're mother' here" Owen told Adrian

Adrian looked at Owen in shock,

"But...I just have one more Doctor to find and I'll be back"

"You're scared aren't you?" Owen observed

"What if I'm a let down?" Adrian said in question but he wouldn't let Owen reply, "I need you to keep watching over Crystal, just because the main link to the Silver Assisin is dead, doesn't mean they won't still come after her...what's that news report?" Adrian asked passing Owen to the open curtains of the house across the street,

"Oh my God!" Owen exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3-12

**Chapter Three**

 **Caveman**

Owen and Adrian were so busy watching the tv through the window they didn't notice the resident come outside,

"Enjoying the view?" He asked

"Not really" Adrian said oblivious to this blatent intrustion of privacy...just like The Doctor,

"The boy caught in that blast is my employee' brother and the man stabbed to death outside that Blue Box club tonight is his father" Owen told him

"Liam' kind of my companion" Adrian told Owen

"Wow, not what I was expecting...would you guys like something to drink? Like a Brandy?" The resident asked, completely changing his attitude now,

"Uh" Owen began

"That'd be lovely" Adrian told him, "But uh maybe just a green tea for me, I can't drink, it messes with my powers"

"Powers?" The resident asked uncertain

Adrian started glowing and the resident passed out,

"Exactly my reaction the first time it happened to me" Adrian said

Owen burst out laughing

The next morning Owen came in to work to find me upstairs in what had been, up to that point for Gwen, Liam and Daisy, their boardroom. I was currently sitting on my new part wood part glass desk, eating toast,

"So, I saw Adrian last night" Owen told me

"He was here?" I said in question, "As in Earth"

"Duh, I don't exactly have the capacity to leave without the Emperor or the Doctor do I? Yes Earth. I told him Jasmine was here but he's afraid he'll be seen as a let down to her" Owen told me

"Not possible" I said honestly

"Makes me wonder what some of the Doctor' he's met have said or done to him, he told me there was one more to find but I know from speaking to Crystal he deliberately skipped out 9 and 10"

"Smart boy...10 I mean" I said

"Jack you can't blame him forever, Jasmine' alive now" Owen said fairly

"Can't I?" I replied huffily

"So where's the boardroom now? Where' all of Gwen' stuff? She's going to lose the plot when she sees this" Owen said

"I thought you were getting her a job at UNIT" I said

"It's going to take some time, the head of underwater creatures died mysteriously, I didn't factor in their want to investigate when I enquired about the post on her behalf"

"Think of something, I want Gwen out of here by December...how's she coping with motherhood?" I asked, "Spend time with her, get to know her again" I said, "And tell Andy I want a word"

Owen nodded.

At that moment Jasmine entered the office,

"Still in one piece there?" She asked

"Yes thank you" I said

"I was talking to the desk" She replied. Owen laughed, Adrian' just like you, he thought, "I just watched an interesting bit of CCTV from Malopa library that appeared on the desk"

"Oh yeah?" Owen asked

"Something we haven't seen in a long time" Jasmine said

Downstairs, in the lower central hub Jasmine played the CCTV for Owen and I, Owen hadn't actually looked at the CCTV yet so it was a surprise for him as well as me,

Red human like creatures, built and dressed in the manor of which you'd expect to find a caveman...I met one of those, this was no ordinary caveman,

"What are they exactly?" Owen asked

"No one knows, no one' ever been able to capture one and study it, Torchwood lost a lot of team members to those things, Time Lords and Time Agents too"

"They mastered the art of perception, you don't know they're there until it's too late, whoever filmed this used a solution to make the unseen seen" Jasmine told us

Owen shook his head,

"One day they just disappeared, slipped through the time holes left behind by the Time Agents, and not all of them led to other places or worlds, some deliberately led to black holes to prevent anyone else following them" I told Owen

"They don't talk but they can communicate with one another" Jasmine said,

"What are they here for?" Owen wondered

"Let's go and find out" I said

Within minutes the three of us were in the new Torchwood Car, what with the first having been destroyed by the T14',

"That solution is only on the CCTV camera lense and computer, how are we going to find these creatures?" Owen asked

"Adrian adapted a piece of alien tech" Jasmine told us, "The 11th Doctor picked it up for us"

"Oh...I thought you'd actually spoken to him" Owen said

"I wish" Jasmine sighed,

"I want one alive but if we have to...we shoot to kill, these things show no mercy" I said, "If Jasmine wasn't here Owen you'd be staying behind"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Owen said,

When we got to the library the whole place was locked up and silent...the kind of silent that makes the hairs stand up on the back of your neck,

"Just as well no one' here, I'm sort of barred from his place" I told them,

"What did you do?" Owen asked

"I had a run in with a fire elemental, I fell two floors, place was shut for two years" I told him as I handed him and Jasmine a walkie talkie each, Owen shook his head, "Take the entrance to the right, I'll take the fire stairs to the second floor, Jasmine can go in through the front but be aware of footsteps" I said, Owen left us and Jasmine took out her gun to shoot the lock off the front door, "What are you doing?" I asked wide eyed, my wife could be a little trigger happy and coming from me that was saying something, "You have a sonic device...what if there's a guard in there?"

"They're dead" She said blasé before shooting the lock off the door,

"Just be careful" I told her with a mock growl and a kiss on the lips

I may have found the guard...or what was left of him at any rate but Owen was the one in danger. The walkie talkies weren't working in here and Owen was in a carpted room,

"Carpet" Owen said through gritted teeth, "How the hell can anyone be aware of footsteps on a carpet?"

At that moment something brushed up against him,

Owen fired a shot randomly and something slammed into the locked double doors, leading into another part of the library from this room,

"Jack!" Owen called into the walkie talkie, "Jack! Damn it"

Luckily for Owen I had the tech that would expose this caveman, unluckily for me however I was in it's direct line of fire and about to discover just how much stronger they had become, the power within them was unnatural.

The caveman ran at the doubled doors and destroyed them. I was slammed into the wall, which cracked with the force by which I was rammed into it. Owen came to my aid as the caveman ran off, deeper into the building. I had wood splinters and glass embedded in me. I screamed in agony as I removed the last, a huge plank, and I fired it down the corridor,

"They were never that strong!" I yelled, "Owen, there's a body upstairs, call someone, anyone...I need to find Jasmine, the walkie talkies aren't working"

"Right" Owen said before leaving,

I stumbled along the corridor and loaded my gun

As it turned out Owen didn't need to call anyone, our crashing around had alerted a dog walker, Chris and his team were Malopa bound. This was the last thing we needed.

As Jasmine creeped along this corridor, I was creeping along the one of the other side of the building, both of us could hear footsteps but neither of us could locate the sound. Guns outstretched we both creeped backwards into the reference library from either side and backed into each other, turned and pointing our guns at each other.

As we sighed we both found ourselves thrown apart into the doors either side and heard someone jumping up and down on the floor in the middle of the room.

Jasmine rolled out of the way as she felt a breeze and the invisible caveman smashed through the door behind her, showering her with glass and wood splinters,

"Are you OK?" I asked

We crawled towards each other and the floor gave way so we both fell through to the library on the ground floor.

We were trapped and not only did we no longer have the tech, Jasmine' sonic device was destroyed too.

Owen grabbed rope and harnesses and ran back into the library, he didn't care, he was a dead man walking, what was a spiked pole in the shoulder,

"Jasmine! Jack!" Owen called through a gap in the caved in doorway, "Thank God! I'm going to get you out of there, just...read a book while I think of something"

I looked at Jasmine with raised eyebrows as Owen disappeared,

"How long do you think the library will be shut for this time?" She asked me

I was gone now, I just fell about laughing.

Owen wasn't really sure how he was going to get us out of the building but he thought the room above would be he best place to start. On his way up the stairs however he came face to face with the only caveman without a perception,

The caveman backed Owen into the corner, smelled him, then in a panic he jumped through the window and escaped out into Cardiff' streets.

It was at this point he swore for not killing the caveman when he had the chance. Owen climbed the rest of stairs and secured three ropes to the pipes, then, with one secured to himself he tested out the floorboards in the room above us, the crawled on his front to the hole in the floor and looked down,

"Send down the harness with the rope!" I called up to him

"I will if you promise not to break me when we get out of here" Owen said

"What have you done?" I asked suspiciously

"Funny thing, one of the cavemen is now loose in Cardiff" Owen began

"What?" I said

"It's perception isn't working aymore so it's fine" Owen continued

"The tech is gone and Jasmine' sonic is broken, explain how this it's fine, what if his friends go after him" I said

"It smelled death on me and freaked out, I'm sorry...Chris is on his way" Owen told me

"When I told you to call someone I meant Daisy or Liam not Chris!" I yelled

"I didn't, a dog walker did..." At that moment there was a tremmor, we had no more time to waste. As we got out of the building and Chris and his team were arriving on sight Malopa library crumbled to the ground, showering us all with dust, "That, that is a scene!" He looked at Chris, "Yours I believe" He said with a wide grin before getting into the drivers side of the car,

Jasmine laughed and joined him,

"Made any progress?" Chris asked me

"Not as yet no" I said

"Owen!?" He called

I slapped him hard on the arm and he laughed,

"Don't mess me around, I'm giving you a deadline now of one month, that man better be dust by then or else" Chris said threateningly

"Or else what?" I asked

"You see what happens to people who lose face with me" He said, "Andy is already making a public appeal to stay away from the "Dangerous man", haven't you got work to do?"

"I'll get it done...I don't know how but I'll get it done, don't put anymore obsticles in our way" Jack said

"Deal"

While I was panicking about the task in front of me, Adrian and The Emepror were watching over Liam and his family,

Unbeknown to me Liam had handed in his resignation with Gwen over his brother' death and his father' stabbing. Adrian and Emperor couldn't be seen by anyone else in the room.

Vera felt the light touch on Emperor' arm as she passed and she looked in his direction but she didn't see him.

Liam gave him a nod,

"Does he know?"

"What do you think? I can't even get Vera to remember the TARDIS" Emperor said not unkindly, "What is he to you? Is he your Jack or just a companion? How did you two meet?"

"If I told you that I'd be for it, it was before I knew what I was" Adrian told him

"So what is Liam to you?" Emperor asked again

"Everything" Adrian whispered, "Yet there's this girl who comes to me in my dreams and she's always accompanied by the engines of the TARDIS and the Doctor' voice...maybe it's like it is with Dad, maybe I'll never get to choose who goes with me, in which case I guess he his Jack. He does work for Torchwood"

At that moment Vera came back into the room with a hotpot, the room was littered with them,

"Wendy from up the street, she didn't think we'd have time to cook anything" She said

Baffling his siblings Liam started laughing, so Vera started laughing, so hard she dropped the bowl, which smashed on the floor so they laughed even more then just as quickly they cried and crashed to the rug,

"I...I heard him scream mum" Liam cried

He then screamed in his mother' arms as Adrian and Emperor gave in to their strongly held emotions

"I know...I know Liam"

That's the thing about grief, one minute you can funtion, you're on auto-pilot, doing what you need to do then bamb, it hits you and you just have to let that emotion out. I hate the stiff upper lip crap, men should cry damn it and not just at football.

Owen, ever curious was nervous about the hold Chris clearly had over me and asked Jasmine about it as I sat alone in the dark of our bedroom.

"I've never seen Jack scared" He said, "What does Chris have over him?"

"He's his Emperor' third form, he married the woman Emperor was banned from marrying after they had Liam and Patrick, Patrick was murdered by Jack' uncle Ryan. Ryan is..."

"A monster" I said appearing behind them, I'd missed the part about Chris being Emperor, not the part about him being Liam' father, "I never thought I'd have to see that man again"

"What happened?" Owen asked

"There was a killing spree by the Darlek' the day Ryan was born, Ryan only survived because he showed no fear, they took him, kept him alive, from the forehead to the nose is cane metal, his front and the backs of his hands are cane metal too, a Darlek can exterminate through the arm, Uncle Ryan can exterminate through both eyes, it's why he wears metal sunglasses" I told him

"Jack, you're telling me your uncle is part Darlek?!" Owen cried, "You can't go after that thing!"

"If things carry on the way they're going I won't have to, he'll come after me. The only other person with authority to destroy it has no training, he's 19 years old, if he ends Ryan' life we start a new Time War, not with the likes of the Darlek' oh no, their human slaves, some even say the ones that took Ryan teamed up with a damn Cyberman, now you imagine something part human, part Darlek, part Cyberman. If I kill Ryan myself, we cut out the signal but if Adrian kills Ryan they go into auto-kill, they go after all, who fight in the name of Ryan' executioner, right now they're just killing because it's in their nature"

This was a lot for Owen to take in, he left the hub but didn't tell anyone where he was going. I followed him, worried in case he had a flash of anger and did something stupid. Made things worse for us. In reality he dropped into a flower shop and bought two large bunches. The first was for Vera and her family. The second Owen took to Tosh' grave,

I didn't know how to tell him this but...Tosh didn't really die, I was given prior warning by someone close, I put a Stop Start Pro formula in place of the painkillers and studdied the photos from the crime scene to place her own blood, in a sachet, at the right spot. I took her downstairs, away from Gwen and Ianto and I used my powers to reverse the damage I knew that formula would have done to her and then I hid her and her away.

If he'd looked to the far end he would have seen her watching him.

I didn't want to intrude any longer and so I left him.

Tosh filled me in later,

"Hi Tosh" Owen told the stone I'd bought as he replaced dead flowers with the fresh ones, "Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while, I've been busy you know" He sighed, "Look at us. You used to say talking to me was like trying talking to a stone, getting me to talk about my feelings and here I am, talking to you and I'm talking to a stone...I only ever told Jack...here it goes Tosh, I love you...see we're even honey you're never going to say it back" Owen turned to look at the stone next to hers, "You look after my girl" He said and with that he turned to leave. Before he could get out of this row he realised Ryce was one of the new ones there and a thought came to his mind, "Sorry mate, I really am"

Gwen was working in her office when Owen came in,

"I heard about Ryce, really sorry" He said unfeeling,

Gwen tensed up, she didn't like this side of Owen, she didn't trust it,

"How did you know about that?" She asked

"Word gets round, funny you didn't think to meantion it yourself, someone you apparently loved is killed and yet when your close personal friend returns from ever such a long trip you don't meantion anything about it? I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies" Owen smiled

"Shut up Owen, it's hard for me, you've no idea how much OK so just don't go there" Gwen said defencively

"I see you put him next row along from Tosh" Owen said

"I didn't hate Tosh!" She snapped

"Ooh, Gwen I never said you hated Tosh...although you did mess around with me so it kind of makes sense now I think of it" Gwen looked guilty, "What's the matter Gwen, feel remorse now do you, well isn't it a shame I can't endear to the same courtesy!" Owen took a second, "Take some time off Gwen, for me, I'd feel better, you need time to grieve or who knows what you might say next...or do...or plot"

"Sod off" Gwen said

"I'll admit I need more counselling and I went too far just now if you admit you're not coping since Ryce was ...you know, even I needed to take a break" Owen said changing his tune,

"It would be nice to regroup" Gwen said tiredly

"Go get your things, I'll take you home" Owen said

Owen drove Gwen back to her house and while she was giving him a tour he was planting micro bombs, to the untrained eye they just looked like bits of putty or tiny objects you wouldn't think out of place for each room. They then sat in the living room and laughed about the "Good old days" when I didn't hate her...I don't hate her, she was good at her job, I just could't trust her anymore. The more they talked the more she drank,

"You'd have made a good father" She said

This made Owen feel something...anger,

"How's Millie doing?" Owen said looking around the room,

"She's...I don't know" Gwen said honestly, "I don't really pay that much attention to her really, and I should but she looks like him"

"Right" Owen said, standing up, "Who's been looking after her?"

"Everyone" Gwen said,

"She upstairs?" Owen asked her

Gwen was on edge now,

"Owen what're you doing?" She asked

They went out into the hallway and Matilda came down the stairs, she was about 4 at the time,

"Hello sweetheart" Owen said

He grabbed her before Gwen could get to her,

"Owen, give Millie back to me, now" She said

"I'm not going to hurt her Gwen," Owen said

"Owen...what's wrong with you?" Gwen said in question, fear pulsing through her veins,

"Me? Nothing...you need to get out of this place, it's not good for you, come and stay with me, Millie will be well looked after, our neighbour is a child psychologist, lovely lady...there are people out to get you Gwen but you already knew that" Owen said

"Fine, I'll do what you want just give Millie back now" Gwen pleaded

"No, she's sleeping, honestly death changes a person" Owen said, "I know what you tried to do, but it's OK, we're square now"

"You're on dangerous ground" Gwen said

"Oh am I?" Owen grinned, "Ryce' death...I was there that night Gwen, personally I didn't really care which of you died but that man of yours was really loyal" He said

"What?" Gwen said

"I killed Ryce, but really I was under orders to kill you" Owen told her, "Guess I got a sense of mercy with that transfusion Jack gave me, I did you a favour, not like you ever really loved him is it? Get your stuff" Then on the way out the door he looked back, "You're right Gwen I make a great dad"

Gwen cried on the floor of the hallway. Owen was winning.

Owen put earplugs in Matilda' ears and then looked out at the house,

"I've got you" Owen said, then the minute Gwen left the house he blew it up, jumped out and pretended the whole thing had been a lie, "Ive got you Gwen! I've got you! I'm sorry" he said convincingly as she screamed, "We were being watched I had to get you both out of there! I'm sorry"

Gwen, now convinced Owen didn't know she'd tried to have him killed prior to her joining Torchwood sobbed in his arms, greatful for his comforting arms.

Owen was very proud of himself right now.

He had just helped Gwen to settle in his apartment, had a seperate room made up for Matilda and had put the central heating on for them when Andy phoned,

"Why have you got Andy' phone number?" Gwen asked

"Uh, I was in Cambridge during MD he gave me a heads up that things were getting out of hand" Owen said, thinking on his feet, Gwen accepted this as he asnwered, "Andy"

"There's a caveman on the roof of next, kindly deal with it" Andy said before putting the phone down on Owen,

Owen' eyes widened, something that surprised both he and Gwen,

"How could we forget about the caveman!?"

"What caveman?"

Owen didn't asnwer, he just ran out of the appartment,

He met Daisy in the lift,

"You're coming with me" He told her as he pressed for the lift to go down,

"My flat just got flooded, everything' ruined" She said bursting into tears,

"There's an alien caveman, built like a brick house on the roof of next...you can live with me until it's fixed" He said

"Oh...OK...alien caveman?" She said in question

The first I remembered of this was the call from Owen,

How on Earth did this thing have the power to make us forget it?

He told me Liam had quit but I wasn't listening, I wanted all hands on deck, he could quit tomorrow I told him and when I picked Liam up, Jasmine and I were still in pyjamas,

"There's a caveman on the roof of next, clearly you didn't get that memo" I said rudely

"I quit! My brother was killed in a road side bomb and my dad was stabbed for the sake of a tenner in his wallet last night, didn't you get the memo!?" Liam snapped back, I swore, "I'm waiting for the bit where you tell me you know how I feel!"

"My brother was abducted and my father killed in the same hour...that same brother then tried to kill my Granddaughter' mother, to this day my son has no idea either she or his daughter exist, I put Earth in a lock, took her travelling around the universe, then made her give her up for her own safety" I told him, revealing a little more than I had intended and yet feeling it something that was needed here, Liam was amazing, but then look who his father is,

"That's messed up" Liam said in tears

"We all have a story Liam, we either give up or fight, what's it going to be?" I said in question

"You're in pyjamas!" He yelled with a shake of the hand

"Go with it!" I snapped back before laughing involuntarily

We drove 6 floors to the second to top level of a multi-storey car park just outside of Bay Walk. Our memory loss made perfect sense now, anything to venture out of our little training bubble would be out of our frequency unless an informant, living outside that boarder told us about it.

Owen was readying a net and tranquelising gun, Dasiy was in his car monitoring the cameras he'd hacked into.

"Net?" I asked

"To dissorientate him so I can get in a shot with the tranqueliser gun" Owen told me

"Owen, a guard just came out of the building next to it!" Daisy called

"What?! Police said the buildings were all clear! What's he doing?" Owen called over

"They're just staring at each other" Daisy called

"Liam, go down there and see if you can coax the guard back, take Daisy with you" Owen said

"But...!" Daisy stammered before going with Liam

Liam and Daisy hid behind the wall of the building at the end of the street after showing the officers their ID,

"Don't be an idiot; back up, slowly!" Liam called

But the guard didn't back up, he turned away from the caveman and caveman took his chance. Owen fired the net and shots were fired all round to get the caveman to stop attacking the guard. I drove down with Jasmine and Owen and three two of us, plus Liam and even Chris, which was a supprise to me, helped us to tie him up and get him into the back of the Torchwood car,

Meanwhile the guard lay bleeding on the ground, Dasiy was frozen with fear,

"Dasiy! Get over there!" Owen yelled

"I can't!" She screamed

Owen rushed over to the guard and tried to stem the bleeding from his wound with his black denim jacket,

"Daisy!" He yelled again

"I'm not a Doctor! I only said I was to find Jack! I don't know what to do Owen, I'm scared!" She cried

Owen took pity on her and talked her through everything.

"That man is alive because of you" Owen reasured her,

"No he's not" Dasiy said, then to Gwen she added, "Please don't fire me"

"No one is firing anyone because fristly the aliens you've worked on were dead at the time and you've done a descent job so far, as for the living humans who may require assistance should they get mauled or bitten or shot, I'm going to teach you" Owen told her, "Now, I have to get back to the hub Jack needs me, don't come in tomorrow" Then to Gwen he added, "Daisy' staying here for a while too her place got flooded"

"Oh" Gwen excalimed, genuinely pleased that Daisy would be with her,

With that Owen left them alone,

"How does this work? Living with the boss" Dasiy said

"I'm not you're boss here, I'm not even going to be working with you for the next few weeks" Gwen said

"Oh, really?" Dasiy said in question

"Yeah, I couldn't take time off when my husband was killed, now Jack' back I can so there we are" Gwen said, "Only one problem now, no wine"

"There's a shop next road along" Daisy said

"Done" Gwen grinned

When Owen got back to the hub he found me in the room I now shared with Jasmine, it had elizabethan gold carpet and black wallpaper with gold designs embossed onto it, we had a large black bed and black ottoman at the end of it and two walk in closets, we also had a large brown leather sofa, where I was currently sitting, watching the caveman on CCTV, that I had playing on our TV which was attached to a wall frame so we could watch what we wanted in bed or on the sofa.

Jasmine was comatose, she had a space cold, she hadn't long been revived, like regeneration reanimation took a lot out of us Time Lords of Old.

Owen crept in and sat beside me,

"What's up with Jasmine? She looks dead" Owen observed

"Space cold, she'll be out of it for a week at least unless we're in danger, then she'll wake up" I told him, "So Andy called, Gwen called, told him her house had been blown up"

"You're welcome, she and her daughter are living with me...phase one is complete" Owen told me

"I need to ask you something" I said but then I never got the chance, Owen noticed something missing from the cell the caveman was in...the caveman itself, "Oh no, no, no, no...where is he?" I stood up and Owen darted out of the room. As I crossed to the bedside cabinet on my side of the bed Jasmine woke up, "Uh...everything' fine, I'm dealing with it, just go back to sleep"

"Dealing with what?" Jasmine asked, ruffled, waking her up was always deadly, "Jack?"

"The caveman has gone for a walk about but it's fine, because we're going to get him back, me and Owen" I said,

"I'm sorry" Jasmine said with a laugh, we were now face to face, she was taller than me by about an inch, "I could have sworn you just said the caveman had gone for a walk"

"I did" I laughed, "Because he has!"

We both laughed and then she pretended to cry in my chest before growling, grabbing my gun and storming out of the room.

The caveman split us all off to different parts of the hub, running through walls, me one side, Owen another and Jasmine in the lower central hub. At one point he punched a hole and jumped out of the wall beside me before smashing his way through the ceiling,

My Time Lord self kicked in at this point and I knew where he was going,

"Owen! He's headed for the central hub!" I yelled into the walkie talkie

Jasmine stepped back towards the computer desk in the lower central hub as the caveman appeared behind the hole in the wall. She was calm until he jumped over her and slammed into the computers, putting the entire hub into lockdown, plunging her into pitch black.

She could hear the caveman climbing upwards. Owen and I were trapped in slanted corridors either side of the building, both of us in a state of panic. It was at this moment I started praying and Owen had his first memory since 2007. Being trapped in that nuclear plant.

Jasmine stepped back into the 11th Doctor,

"ACID just shut down every time hole on Earth because Torchwood thought glass cells were a good idea" He told her before taking the gun and shooting down the caveman,

As the caveman landed he lit the lights and gave Jasmine and new sonic device,

"Hi" Jasmine said

"The others escaped the rubble and are now being rounded up...go and get Jack, I'll get Owen and then I can show you what I've discovered about those creatures" The 11th Doctor told her

They shared a hug before releasing us.

Owen was relieved to see the 11th Doctor if not a little alarmed by the glow he had about him. By the time Jasmine had found me and we'd made our way back to the lower central hub Owen and the 11th Doctor were cross legged on the floor, rewiring the place,

"There you are!" The Doctor said, pretending to be cross, he got right up in my face, "What is your job hubby number 2? Look after Jasmine, I turn my back for one minute and what happens? She's stuck in here with a caveman swinging from the banisters and you sit in a corridor crying!"

"Go on then hubby number 1 what would you have done?" I asked

"I'd have sat in a corridor crying" He grinned

Shortly after this we ported the caveman to a secure storage unit nearby and the Doctor used a device and a folical from the caveman to show us where he'd come from. Imagine our surprise to find the area in which Bay Walk sat, but millions of years in the future. While Earth was waiting to get roasted, after the world ran out of money to power the mechanisms holding back the sun, these creatures evolved like humans evolved. However as Owen discovered later on, these creatures had been experimented on to become fighting machines. With the time holes shut down we had no way of finding the one's who did this to them or the why?

 **Chapter Four**

 **Adrian Arrives**

Adrian was in the 12th Doctor' TARDIS right now with the 12th Doctor, they were talking about counter parts, actors and singers, who looked just like them and earned a good bit off of portraying stories retold by them of past endevours,

"10 married his daughter...well she wasn't really his daugther she was 5' daughter, it caused a riot with people, who follow our lives through their portrayals" The 12th Doctor was saying,

"What happened to his...not so cloned clone?" Adrian asked, "He was tall and had brown hair, she was a she, short and had blonde hair...made no sense at all"

"Oh you don't need to worry about her she blew up, besides you came first and you were born, you get this ship after me, after me, after however many me there is me" The 12th Doctor grinned

"Excuse me, you stole this ship from my mummy, I think you'll find this ship is mine and you're staying on it with my blessing" Adrian said

"Minor detail...anyway you don't even like the TARDIS" The 12th Doctor said, enjoying the banter, Adrian had just reminded him of Jasmine and their first meeting after she'd knocked him uconscious first...

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing aboard my ship?" The 9th Doctor said to Jasmine as he found her working on the console with ease and a skill he wished he had,

"There you are Doctor, I've waited a long time to find you and I think you'll find this ship is actually mine" Jasmine replied

The 9th Doctor smiled sarcastically and they circled each other around the console,

"I see, you're demented"

Jasmine turned the sonic on him like a sword and flicked the switch, bending his arms back and causing him to crash to the floor in angony,

"Don't do me the discourtasy of pretending you don't know who I am Doctor" She said coldly

"I'm not pretending! I really don't know, who you are!" He screamed

"Really, then let me jog your memory...Gallifrey EY, I was called there by a most unpleasent character called; Floored, he put a spell on the TARDIS and turned one of it's two souls into a sprite, the soul of my mother so we removed the other, gave her a body. One human body till thy possession rid, why do you think she gets you into so much trouble? We saw you on that ledge, I know you watched the whole thing, we hid her, she became one of three cylinders and the minute our backs were turned you stole it!"

The 9th Doctor bowed in remorse,

"I...I'm sorry" He stammered

"My father chose you" Jasmine said

"He chose me...for what?" The Doctor asked

"Oh honey you don't remember burning your own home and ours? Or countless others?" Jasmine said

"Dad..." Adrian was calling

The 12th Doctor had zoned out completely

"She took me to the AY...then her father hid it from my sight and I never saw it again"

At that moment there was a fight outside between Bill and two people from the planet Waltz, of which they were currently based,

Adrian looked at the Doctor and then listened to a voice message from Crystal,

"I have to go dad...you need to help your friend"

"I'll catch you up" The Doctor told him

Before Adrian could leave however he go caught up in the fight and jumped into a vortex with a broken vortex manipulator.

His only thought to find his sister.

A few hours ago Crystal had been in a nightclub, hiding from a Silver Assissin. He'd chased her, then attacked the driver of a van, who had tried to help her.

She'd been a whitness in a trial and the man in the box had dangerous contacts. He'd even framed her keeper, a realtive of the part snake part man, who ran the nursery Forte she'd been left at.

Adrian was the only one she thought knew of her real situation,

She closed her eyes as she heard the assisin' steps thudding into the club and across the dance floor where he punched several people to get to Crystal. He then grabbed Crystal' wrist and held her at knife point,

"There you are" He snarled,

He saw the bar man go for the panic button and switched weapons, vaporising his hand with one bullet. People screamed,

"How did you find me?" Crystal asked trying and failing to stay calm

"I have ways of making the snakes talk" He said

Crystal created a flare from a force field, that like Adrian, she had no control over, she was too young. The assisin was fired through some double doors and Crystal collasped on the ground.

The Emperor appeared, walked across the floor, where he then slammed his cane on the ground to erase memories all round. Well all accept Crystal',

"Chris?" He called, looking around, "Time to help Jack, get him to your office"

What the Emperor couldn't stop were the reports about the assisin' attack going through to police, UNIT and then Torchwood. As Morgan dropped his things on the floor of the lower central hub begging of them a fare for the cab outside they were receiving the cases on all 7 computers.

Without even asking how Morgan might feel about it I paired him up with Liam to check out the sight of the first attack while Daisy went to Cardiff Hosptial to find Crystal, completely unaware that we were even looking for Crystal, while himself, Owen and Jasmine went to the scene of the second crime. The club.

On entrance to the club, I was the only one suspicious, the report spoke of a bar man with his hand shot off and a body by the fire doors but there was not body, there was no blood, in fact the entire club was almost in a pristine condition.

Owen took a swap of the banister and rasied an eyebrow as it turned green,

"Alien DNA, we have a computer at the hub, it'll tell us if he's on our database or not" He said

"Guys, didn't that police officer outside just say forensics hadn't been here?" I said

"Yeah" Owen said,

"You don't notice something missing here? Like the body?"

"Oh..." Jasmine said

Owen went to the office but there was nothing on the CCTV to even support the fact there had been a crime here at all,

"Oh this has set up written all over it" Owen said

I phoned Andy,

"Andy, the incident at the bar, you know about it yes?" I didn't wait for a reply, "Who responded first?"

"That would be Chris, he's a senior now...above my paygrade Jack" Andy said

"Damn it! We had a deal!" I screeched before leaving the club,

Owen and Jasmine looked at each other and then followed me.

On the way to the station Chris was based at I was distracted, so much so I started to veer into the lane of traffic coming the other way,

"Jack?" Jasmine said before grabbing the wheel and moving them us into the right lane, "Wake up honey"

"Sorry" I said as Owen shook his head at Jasmine.

A signal came through to the computer in front of Owen,

"A new signal, and a report, serpant in origin spotted by the club we just left" He told them, "I'll send Liam and Morgan"

At that moment the phone in the car rang, Jasmine answered as I stopped to let an exceptionally slow old lady cross the road,

"Hello..." Jasmine said, there was a pause as a flappy Daisy spoke about not being aloud to even see who our witness was, "They're hiding the identity of our witness"

I took the phone,

"Stand down and get back to the hub, I'll deal with this" I said before slamming the phone down,

The lady now safely across the road I sped off but of all the things I was expecting to come from yet another altercation with Chris his explanation was not one of them.

While we were on our way to Chris' office Morgan was taking to Torchwood life like a duck to water, as he was walking along the ally between the club and the chip shop next door by torch light in the hunt for evidence Liam was reading his report from the first scene they'd visited,

"Short hand" Liam said

"Yeah, I understand it sorry" Morgan said, then he spotted a rattlesnake tail end, "Come and look at this"

Liam joined him,

"I understand short hand, I have to write everything up on computer and file it away, you'll be doing me a favour if you can teach Daisy, takes her 9 A4 pages both sides to get to the point"

Morgan scoffed. Liam then took the tail end and bagged it while Morgan was distracted by the shadow of a snake with a human torso, as he turned the shadow disappeared but in its place was a luminous slime that read...

"She's innocent"

"I'm sorry?" Liam said

"On the wall there, there was a shadow of a snake with a human torso and now a message, she's innocent" Morgan said with a point

"Our victim?" Liam wondered "The girl that was attacked"

"You know I don't actually work for you right?" Morgan said, Liam looked at him in shock, "Jack just put me to work without even asking me"

Chris looked up from his desk as I hammered my fist on his door.

He gritted his teeth, stood, crossed the room and opened it for us,

"Why don't you come in?" He said sarcastically

"This is Torcwood' case, give us access to the body, the victim and a list of witnesses" I demanded

"I don't think so" Chris said

"This is are case!" I snapped

"Oh OK, so the replacement of the van destroyed, the repairs and wages lost for the people that were working in the store the van ended up backed into and the wages lost by the driver of the van is down to you too...let me see" He said writing out a fine, "What sort of figure should I put down here?" I unplugged his computer only for him to take out a piece of paper, "Oh come on now Jack"

I took the paper and ripped it up then slammed my hand on his desk to intimidate him but it had no effect at all,

"Why are you getting in the way?" I asked

"Torchwood walked all over Cardiff like they owned it for too long, we're taking back the control" Chris said,

"You never had control!" I snapped

"Strike 2 Jack" He said

"Chris, stop before I make you, give us access to the body and the victim and give us the list of witnesses or so help me I will..." Jasmine began

We saw her anger flare up, she had the sonic ready and I knew what that thing could do to people she got mad with,

"Uh honey?" I said grabbing the sonic, "No"

"You want to go there?" Chris said in question,

"I really think I do" Jasmine replied

"Owen, you can examin the body, it's at Cardiff Hospital" Chris said

"You what?" Owen said, panicked, this was his old place of work, his colleagues came to his memorial, he couldn't possibly just walk in and do an examination, "I..."

"You will do the examination without objection unless of course you have something to hide" Chris said revealing his death certificate, "Doctor Owen Harper"

Owen swore and grabbed the certificate, he then grabbed the sonic to burn it but Chris grabbed the sonic and caused a black out in Cardiff and Bay Walk"

Over in the cafe Brendan, who was just trying to clean up after closing looked up and around at a photo of the Emperor,

"Why can't you Time Lords ever have an argument without bringing power into the equation?" He said

"What are you doing?" I said in question, back at the office,

"Saving your arse! I can only cut off the signal for so long so shut up and listen! I am being listened to and controlled by UNIT" Chris told me before showing me a photo of Pole, the man who wanted Owen' power, my heart stopped for a minute, "He's the new head, no he has no idea...the people he's after are actually at that hub, he just knows they were there at some point. There are chips placed in various parts of the hub. My computer bleeps when you talk about something or do something no one wants to hear about or should know and I can cut off the frequency. My wife...she's one of only three to have made it out when FBI' file base in Cardiff was destroyed thanks to Gwen" He told us, I felt so bad about this, "Pole has a stronger hold on Torchwood then you know. If you follow my codes you can damage their chips enough to give them a twelve month headache and in the mean time, as and when we get knowledge of threats or tests...there have been a few. Adrian is on his way, we will help you" The power came back and Chris switched again, "9 am tomorrow Owen you will do the examination alone and one of your team will be given access to the victim for one hour, after that anything you do that involves this case must go through me, we are in charge now Captain Jack Harkness not Torchwood, the door, use it"

A sly look came across Jasmine' face as she took the sonic back. Chris shook his head but she flicked the switch anyway and twisted his arms behind his back.

We had a meeting soon after in the new boardroom, where Owen and myself pretended not to have been privy to the chips we knew Pole had placed in our hub and knowing full well aything we said here was being broadcast straight to him.

"Chris knows I'm dead and Torchwood has no other option but to kiss his arse for the remainder of this case" Owen said with a wink

"What can we do? He has everything we need and then some" I said

"The body" Dasiy began

"Oh he'll let me examine it...at Cardiff Hospital" Owen said

"You can't" Daisy exclaimed

"I'm the only one qualified and the only one Chris will allow access to" Owen said

"Liam, Morgan, did you find anything in the ally by the club?" Jasmine asked

"We found the tail end of a rattlesnake" Liam said

Jasmine and I looked at each other, Owen looked at us,

"We also found a message after I saw a shadow of a snake with a human torso that read she's innocent, in slime, I took samples" Morgan told us,

"Owen, test the slime and the tail end before you go home and I want you here by 7am" I said before dismissing Daisy, Morgan and Liam, "Jasmine?" I said as Owen left the room

"I'm that pissed" She said

"I know but I don't think you twisting his arms behind his back helped the situation" I said before laughing and hugging her.

She could be very harsh and cold to the untrained eye but within hid a heart of gold, she was one of only two in the entire universe to have that gift bestowed upon them. It meant that no matter what she would only ever act in the best interest of her Empire.

Owen tested the slime and the tail end then joined Jasmine and I up in our apartment where Jasmine was in bed playing the Wii U and I was writing up a report on the sofa opposite,

"You thought it was Rattlesnake...Crystal' head, they could be related" Owen said sitting next to Jasmine on the bed,

"Thank God it isn't...we know it's not Crystal anyway" I said dismissively

"How do we know that? Time isn't a straight line, I had this dream once where Tosh and I had a daughter but she lived in London until 1940 when Adrian and I rescued her in the TARDIS" Owen said

My heart stopped for a second,

"You mean something like that is totally possible so my daughter could be grown up now and in trouble" I said

"Someone' in trouble...Crystal could cross you in the street, all grown up having lived in the future or the past. I mean it'd be aweful if she was being hunted down by something" The he stopped himself, I frowned at him. He was keeping something from me, "7am?"

"7am" I said and with that Owen Left.

As Owen was making his way home Adrian arrived via a vortex to a closed off motorway once used by the Army, rusted cars littered the place. Adrian landed quite ungracefully and the vortex shut behind him before setting off car alarms and causing an earthquake to rumble right across both Cardiff and Bay Walk.

"That's not supposed to happen" He sighed, then waving his hand around he said "Anyone going my way?" A sign blew acoss the road and landed at his feet, it read; closed inefinately, "I guess not then"

He looked at his phone, it was burned out, he looked at his broken vortex manipulator, then licked his finger, pointed and walked along the motorway towards Cardiff as the quake subsided

During the quake Owen had narrowly missed an accident, he'd watched a car spin towards his Kia and jumped out as it slammed into it before tending to the driver.

Elsewhere, Morgan, who had just dropped his things off at Owen' place was panicking that someone might put Owen in a fridge but Daisy and Gwen were too drunk and silly to even think about that being a real possiblity, so Morgan called me and that's when Jasmine noticed Adrian' signal.

"A new trace, they're a Time Lord of Old" She said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"How many Time Lords do you know to have the ability to carry a child and create one?"

"One, the Emperor...Adrian! Adrian' here!" I said, "Where?"

"Closed motorway out by Wayfort Army Barracks, the quake was caused by a broken vortex manipulator" She said

I looked guilty,

"He has my vortex manipulator" I said, she whacked me upside the head and left, "I'll go and find Owen!" I called after her

Adrian passed by one rusted car with a couple of skeletons in it and raised his eyebrows at them,

"Didn't think to move on once the traffic had gone no?"

It was at this moment he saw Jasmine walking towards him. He recognised her from one of three uniforms she wore, she wore Black and Gold for Royalty, Grey for off duty calls to relations or aquaintances and Blue if her father were in town,

"The vortex of Time...it's energy is still new to you" She said as she turned on the sonic,

He walked around the car and stood before her, he was 5ft 5 and she was 6ft, towering over him like a statue,

"God you're tall!" Then he grabbed her for a hug and cried,

As Jasmine and Adrian talked and walked back to the hub Owen, now drenched from the rain that was battering Cardiff but completely missing them, had to deal with a very drunk Gwen and Daisy,

They tried to drag him onto the sofa as Morgan came out of Owen' bathroom towel drying his hair,

"How much have they had to drink?" He asked him

"A bottle each" Morgan said,

Gwen swore at him then carried on her stupid conversation with Daisy,

"Adrian' here" Owen said

"Who?" Morgan asked

"Oh sorry, I forget you don't work for us" Owen said

"Daddy? I can't sleep" Came Matilda' voice

Gwen and Owen looked at each other in shock.

As Adrian sat in the apartment Jasmine and I shared I couldn't help feeling proud I'd been chosen to train him. My next Emperor. My wife by my side, my son...at that moment I didn't care about Ryan anymore or the horror we were to face when he arrived.

"The victim Jack, it's Oracle" Jasmine told me

"What?" I said in shock, "We have to get her out of there...that flash had to have been her force field"

"Oracle...is that what she said her name was?" Adrian asked a little annoyed, "That girl"

"Why're the Silver Assasin after her?" Jasmine asked

"She was a witness to Arty...the one who...he sent the Assasins after the family that raised her. She's a Time Lord of Old AY, she's like a sister to me" He said nervously

"I have an idea" I said

I called Owen in earlier than planned and we used the codes to rid ourselves of UNIT' hold over us. I then told him Adrian would get Crystal/Oracle out of the room she was locked in at the hospital with Daisy while he, under perception thanks to Jasmine' potion skills, Jasmine and I would check the body out with fake documents from Chris.

Before we left he got a call from UNIT on one of two temp phones, he let it ring through to voice mail then played it back to here that Gwen had been offered the role at UNIT in Cambridge with Martha Jones by her side,

"Phase 2 complete, phase 3, she has to want to leave" Owen said to me

He had a look in his eye that made me shiver,

"How?" I asked

"Oh this is too good to share...yet, but if I can pull this off you'll be the first I call" He told me

Adrian knew who Daisy was and about her situation. Apart from Jasmine being here the Emperor had told him everything. She was out of it from all the drink she'd had the night before, kept walking into Adrian and referring to his own sister as his girlfriend and then his ex girlfriend, which had us all believing this to be the case from his reaction to these terms. Eventually he stopped and took out what looked like eyedrops from his knee length grey coat,

"Look up" He told her impaitently

She did and he put the drops in her eyes. Suddenly she was alert and sobre as a judge,

"Woe, what was in that?" She asked amazed

"Water, your hang over was psychological" He said stingingly, "Shall we move on? I don't actually need you here by the way, you do know you're only with me because Jack thinks you'll blow it for him downstairs?"

"Ouch!" She said offended

"I know you're not as thick as you make out so don't expect me to play along with your human persona at any point" He told her frankly and before she could answer he got them into the room Crystal was being held in unnoticed by anyone accept Emperor, who was grinning at him from distance with pride,

Crystal was still weak and couldn't really reach up for a hug, Adrian stared at her sadly, he had no idea how to utilise his own abilities,

"I wish I could help you more" He sighed

"I'll do it" Emperor said materialising in the room and using his power to re-energise her,

"Mum' here" Crystal said after hugging her big brother,

"I know, but thanks to that one over there" He said referring to Daisy, "And you not giving her your real name she thinks you and I were a couple"

"What!?" She exclaimed

"Jack too" Adrian told her, "I get why you didn't...if word got out a Royal had a child with her servant then you'd be the one they came after"

"They have bigger things to worry about right now" Emperor told them but not wanting to worry Adrian he didn't elaborate.

While Owen, myself and Jasmine were getting the Silver Assasin out of Cardiff Hospital a visitor arrived at the hub; the 10th Doctor.

He scared the living daylights out of Liam, who was in the lower central hub, working on the computer when he appeared on the landing of the floor above,

"Jack around?" He asked

Liam stood up,

"How did you get in here? Who are you?"

"Ah you're new...he in?" The 10th Doctor asked

"No, he's on a call, now who are you?" Liam asked getting impatient

"I'm the Doctor" He said

"Which one? Last count there were 14 of you and yes I'm including the War Doctor"

"In that case I'm the 11th but really I'm the 10th the War Doctor doesn't count" He told him

"You're not exactly his favourite right now" Liam told him,

Unbeknown to him the 11th Doctor was in the room, watching this all unfold with a great deal of satisfaction,

"Who're you again?" The 10th Doctor asked, getting annoyed now

"The Emperor' companion" Liam said smugly

"Which Emperor?" The 10th Doctor asked

"Adrian" Liam said, "The 1st"

"Why're you here?" The 10th Doctor asked alarmed

"To be a part of something you could not and to help Jack train your son" Liam told him, "You're welcome to wait in the office back there"

I wasn't happy when I found out, in fact I left the signing out of the body to Jasmine and sat in the Torchwood car, staring straight ahead. Adrian made it clear he didn't want to know _that_ Doctor, having discovered he wiped Jasmine from his memory, banishing him from his mind too and putting the etire universe at risk. I didn't just blame him for Jasmine...I was angry because when I refused to go back out there with him he told me to find his son, like I'd meant nothing to him at all. How dare he be angry with me I thought. He couldn't even see my point of view.

Owen soon joined me in the car and coppied my expression,

"What are you doing?" I asked, not in the mood for his sarcasm one little bit,

"Nothing, you said you were getting some fresh air, I just wondered how sitting in a heated car constituted one getting some air or where it is in all that shrubbery you seem to think you're likely to find the solution to the problem you have with one of many versions of your husband"

Yes...the Doctor and I were married too. Still are, he never actually sent on the papers,

While Owen put the body away, Adrian helped Liam, Daisy sat in the corner of the room staring at Liam logingly and Morgan looked at him with curiosity I went into Gwen' office where the 10th Doctor sat with his feet up on the desk,

"Jack" He said flatly

"Doctor" I said just as flatly,

"I lost her too you know" He said, hurt

"Yeah and how long did you grieve for this time?" I asked, just as hurt

"That was uncalled for" He said

"Why're you here?" I asked

"You know where my son is" He said

"I know where your son is but right now he doesn't want to talk to you and quite frankly I don't blame him! You wiped his mother, a woman the Emperor put in your care, from your memory to be with a human!" I snapped

"It was platonic!" He snapped back

"What about us then huh?! When I found you at the end of the Earth you acted as though I meant nothing to you when we both know I was so much more than that" I said, tears welling,

"I burned our wedding photos when you refused to accept I wasn't the reason Jasmine got killed..." I gasped in shock, "I wish I hadn't now and the reason I ignored you back then was because...I couldn't work out what the hell you were anymore, I couldn't have you hanging around in case Martha got hurt as a result. Then in that invasion in 2008...the way we worked as a team, all of us on the TARDIS together, I missed that, I missed you"

"Wow...I want to believe you mean that I really do" I said, tears falling down my face, "You know seen as you're here I do have a problem you could help us with, Adrian' ex girlfriend is being pursude by Silver Assasins, we have the main one downstairs...someone else involved in the case is of Rattle origin but we haven't any slime or tail ends from any others of his kind to compare it to or help us locate this particular one, if we did we could use it to track him, question his motives" I said

"You want Rattle of the Forte' profile, slime and tail end" The 10th Doctor said, getting it straight in his head,

"That a problem?" I asked

"I'll text you when I have what you need" He said getting up

"I'll tell you where to meet me" I said

As he got to the door to the underground car park he looked back at me,

"Adrian should be with me" He said

"He's not ready...I will look after him" I said and with that he left,

I sighed and went out onto the landing of the first floor,

"Hey Owen!" I called down to the lower central hub, he looked up at me, "The 10th is going to get the profile, slime and tail end from Rattle on Forte for us, have you done the tests on the SA?"

"Yes and I have to say I'm a little worried about him right now, in that he now has a pulse" Owen told me

"Well for God sake freeze him!" I said

"I have...we're all off out to the cafe...I'm paying, want to join us?" He asked

"Nah...Jasmine going with you?" I asked

"No she's up in your office" He told me

I went up to find her, and was about to have my whicked way when the alarms blared, we ran down to first floor and realised the door to the slanted corridors leading to the front of the hub had the shape of the Silver Assasin in it,

"He's escaped from the building!" I said in horror...

 **Chapter Five**

 **Owen' Plan Works**

Jasmine and I ran up the slanted corridors to the front office and the next SA shape hole in the door to the front office of the hub. We ran out onto the street and followed the screams and then fought our way through the crowd now gathering around the currency exchange building,

"Stand back please!" I yelled at everyone as Jasmine readied herself to fire,

"His position has been altered temporarily, the snake was in that building" Jasmine said and she fired off four shots

Inside the cafe Owen, Adrian, Liam, Morgan, Daisy and Crystal looked up at each other as the sound of the shots reached them,

"I'd know that gun anywhere" Owen said before standing up, "Come on"

Brendan stopped Adrian and Liam leaving,

"You going to pay for that?" He asked them

"Take unlimited credit cards?" Adrian asked

"Who are you?" Brendan asked with a frown

"Technically I'm an Emperor in training" Adrian said

"Forget it it's on the house" Brendan said worried the energy he gave off would call the TARDIS soul

Owen was in shock as he watched the SA still scaling the building,

"I sware he was frozen!" He exclaimed when I pointed up

"Like that matters now! Adrian, get Oracle back to the hub, Daisy, go with them, Morgan see if you can make sense of the readigs Owen took before the Silver Assasin escaped, Liam find the snake with the human torso" I ordered

"Again I don't work here but sure" Morgan said

"I'm staying" Adrian said

"Only one thing we can do, blow up the building" Jasmine said

"Blow up the building" I agreed,

"You can't kill a Silver Assasin, they don't stop until their target has been eliminated" Adrian said

"No, but we can slow him down until we can find a code to break his defences" Owen said

Within minutes we were ready to go, Adrian took the 1st and 2nd floor, Jasmine took the 3rd and 4th floor, Owen 5th and 6th and myself I took 7th and the roof, all of us armed with micro bombs but I wasn't going to rush this, I knew the SA had broken in through a window between the 7th and the 9th floor and to be honest my steady steps are what saved Owen from being blasted 4 ways to sunday. While Adrian was rescuing a mini-merman from a fish tank and Jasmine was activating her force field in case of an altercation Owen was being paralised by the snake with the human torso. Owen was investigating a sound when the snake came up behind him and sunk his fangs into Owen' neck. Owen couldn't even scream, he just slid to the floor and watched as his gun was whipped away from him and the snake slithered over his legs.

It was Adrian, who realised something was amiss when he couldn't get a response from Owen on the walkie talkie or his mobile. He only went back to the hub to put the mini-merman into a temporary tank, that he placed on the out of place table in the lower central hub,

"Liam could you do me a favour and hack into CCTV at the CE building, I can't get hold of Owen"

"Sure" He said as Adrian sat beside, "What floor was he on?"

"5 and 6...listen, are you OK?" Adrian asked him

"I'm a little edgy around you...these guys don't know, what I am to you" Liam said

"You're my best friend...companion, a trusted ally of my Grandfather'...Jack to my Doctor" Adrian said

"You know now you're back that cert will be nul and void, you can't be married to a human" Liam said sadly

"Yeah I know, guess I have to let them declair me "Returned" to the Royal Home, even if that home is in a billion pieces now"

"The Empire isn't" Liam said

"I'll help you find someone new" Adrian said

"Oh wow, now I know you're an alien" Liam said in shock

Adrian giggled but then they both saw Owen on the CCTV, Jasmine and I on our way out and ran from the building,

"Stop! Don't do it! Owen' still in the building!" Adrian yelled down the phone at me

"What!" I exclaimed

As Adrian and Liam reached us and ran past us he yelled,

"He's motionless, he has a bite mark on his neck"

"Oh God!" I excalimed

We ran up to the 6th floor and found Owen, the only thing animated about him now were his eyes and a few screeches, he was trying to warn us about the snake,

"Don't even try to speak or you'll make it harder for me Owen!" Jasmine said before knocking him out with her sonic,

It was at that moment Adrian was grabbed by the snake,

"Let him go!" I yelled, standing and pointing my gun at him

"It's alright Jack, he's not going to hurt Adrian" Jasmine said calmly

"Jasmine he's..."

"I know what he is but we can talk to one another, SA don't do that" She said

"I protect the boy from you!" The snake spat

"You don't need to protect him" She said

"They think you're..." Adrian began

The snake tightened his grip and broke a rib, Adrian screamed, now Liam had his gun out and loaded,

"Jasmine is his mother!" He yelled

The snake let Adrian drop,

"I didn't recognise you without the blue hair" He said as Liam tended to Adrian

"We have the girl that was in your care at the hub" Jasmine told him,

"Owen is reacting to the venom and the Silver Assasin is still in this building we have to leave right..." Jack began,

Jasmine was held at knife point,

"Mum!" Adrian screeched,

Jasmine' force field kicked in as she got him to drop the knife and sent him flying the entire length of the corridor, out the window and into the central courtyard. Adrian was stunned as Jasmine used her sonic to heal him,

"That's going to hurt in the morning" The snake said

"Oh I can vouch for that" Liam said

Adrian giggled,

"I heard about that"

"Not funny" Liam said as I put Owen over my shoulder,

"They say on Earth you're supposed to make an impression on your mother in law she clearly made an impression on you" Adrian giggled

"What did you do to Owen?" I asked while getting over the shock that Liam and Adrian were married,

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you" The snake said

"Good luck with that" I said

We left the building and as we got to the front office of the hub Jasmine blew the CE up. Adrian stayed outside for a minute to stand with her,

"It's over...Liam and I, now I'm back we can't be married because in embarking on my training I know who I am" He said with tears in his eyes, "And Time Lords can't marry humans or Royal ones at least, it's so unfair. I'm putting on a brave face"

Jasmine hugged him,

"The law will change one day Adrain, when you're our Emperor" She told him

"But The Doctor could go on for centeries" He said

"Yeah and all you need is the last Doctor in the wrong place at the right time, there's no reason you can't co exist, this and...that threat I was telling you about is why your training now is so important"

Adrian shivered, he hadn't thought of that,

"Can I do that? The whole, whoosh down a corridor out the window thing with enemies?" He asked

Jasmine laughed,

"Yes Adrian, so much more" Then putting her arm around him and leading him into the hub she added, "And it's called a force field not a "Whoosh down a corridor out the window thing""

Adrian giggled,

"Right"

Crystal, Adrian, Daisy, the snake, Liam, Jasmine, Morgan and myself were all scattered aound the lower central hub,

Owen was in recovery, hooked up to a machine removing the venom so Jasmine could heal him. He reacted the the venom because his alien force was working like a computer, right now it couldn't work out if he should be human or Time Lord or Silver Knight, a being, who's family created the book of Time and had the same power as a SA, which my mother had been. It also explained why he felt cold but not warm...unless that heat came from a power source.

Liam was on the computer, Morgan one side and Jasmine the other, as they worked on codes to break down the defences of the SA,

"Liam, didn't you have something you wanted to asked Morgan?" Adrian called over,

"Uh..." Then after sharing a sad look with Adrian he smiled at Morgan, "Play basketball?"

Daisy glared at Adrian, which stunned him, he didn't know she fancied Liam,

"It's a date" Morgan said

Adrian winked at Liam and sent him a text telling him to go out with her too, then walked up to Daisy,

"Hey Daisy" Adrian said kindly, Morgan saw the text and shook his head,

"I do like you" Liam said to Morgan

"You want to play games I'm down, I don't do relationships, you'd have to be pretty special to make me fall in love" Morgan told him

"I'm sorry about earlier" Adrian said to Daisy, now worried for Liam, Liam was emotional he needed to be with someone not someone' play thing, "That girl means a lot but she's not..."

"I know, she's your ex, I'm sorry too" Daisy said

Adrian switched,

"My fault, if I hadn't used a broken vortex manipulator to get here and caused a quake you wouldn't have got pissed" And with that he went into the kitchen

We all stared in shock apart from Jasmine and Liam, who just laughed

"Adrian is a Gemini, depending on who he's with depends on his level of maturety" Liam explained

"That could be interesting then because the TARDIS soul is a Gemini too" Crystal said

"How'd you know that?" I asked in alarm

She wouldn't answer me, instead she got distracted by the mini-merman,

"What is that?"

"Who brought this in?" Jasmine asked

Adrian came out of the kitchen,

"That would be me, only one in the tank" He said

"Is that a merman?" I asked with wonder,

Even the snake, Liam and Morgan were facinated,

"Yeah, he gets bigger or smaller dpending on the type of tank he's in, your oceans are too toxic for him" Adrian explained

Meanwhile Owen was in a dream world, thanks to Emperor, a park, at the height of summer and playing Tenis with Tosh, he could feel the sun' rays,

Tosh' daughter joined them on the pitch and painted a picture of them,

"She's talented isn't she?" Tosh said, "Layla"

"Sure is...I'm sorry I wasn't there Tosh" Owen told her

"Things were out of your control, both of ours" Tosh told him

Owen stared at Tosh and then sang to her before leaning in for a kiss...

I woke Owen up at this exact moment,

He sat up in shock,

"I felt it" He said, then to Daisy as she came into the room he said, "Kiss me"

"What? No way! You're like my cousin!" She exclaimed

I prodded her,

"Just kiss me, I want to see something" He said, so she awkwardly pecked him on the cheek, "Nothing...not a thing, I was dreaming and I kissed Tosh and I felt it...don't worry about it" Daisy was bright red, "You told Liam you fancy him yet?"

Adrian came into the room now with Jasmine,

"No and I'm not going to!" She snapped

"I think he likes you" Adrian said

"Look, ask him out, he says no you can cry over me, get over it and that's that, but if there's the slightest chance that he might...don't end up like Tosh and me" Owen said sensitively

Daisy left the room,

"Oh you're too much" I said to Adrian

"What?" Owen said in question

"I can't say" Adrian said

"Adrian liked it and he put a ring on it" I said bluntly

"That's mean" Owen said, then to me with a point he added, "I expect this behaviour from you Harkness but not my sweet little Adrian, you had to have put him up to it" Adrian nodded and Owen led him out the door as I stared at him in shock, Adrian really was a small version of my wife when we first met, a trouble maker, a minx "Come on Adrian, this must be difficult, not here one day, divorced and Jack has you set Liam up with someone else, not fair, he could have let the dust settle, I think you'll find me to be the most understanding one around here"

"Should have left him sedated" I said

Jasmine grinned at me,

"Oh, the codes are ready" She told me

I nodded,

"That's something"

Outside, from within the rubble of the CE building the SA was waking and gathering up his strength and calling for back up. Chris wasn't paying attention until Emperor grabbed his shoulder,

"You've been on Earth too long...look!"

Chris sent Andy and a few others messages to cover their ears before sending the report over to Torchwood. At that moment the SA broke free and set off an alarm that blew out windows and burst eardrums.

The only ones not affected by the noise were Jasmine, Owen and myself. Emperor appeared, created a bubble around us as all the computers cracked and the windows blew out to protect us from the glass, before creating an energy circle from himself, to Owen, to Jasmine and then to me. This cut the alarm.

Owen crashed to the floor and held his head,

"I felt that"

"What?" I asked

"Heat, massive ammounts of heat" Owen said

"Sorry Owen, I didn't have time to hold your hand" The Emperor said looking at his watch, "3 minutes, it means we have 4 Silver Assasins in town now" Then to Owen as Crystal broke down in tears and Adrian hugged her, he added, "Chris didn't have a number for your neighbour, Milllie was with her"

Owen bolted from the hub and straight over to the apartment. Millie was screaming, her ears drums were OK but they hurt a lot,

"They're going to pay for this" Owen said holding Millie with genuine concern and anger, "Where's Gwen?" He asked, "I'll get this one over to Central, try and get hold of her mother will you?"

He wasn't going to use this, until his neighbour told him Gwen turned her phone off after the second call. She was in a trice with Andy. While Millie was sedated he used his pass to get into the office and filed a Child Abuse report against Gwen regarding Millie and signed it under Andy' name. He then went into his rucksack and took the second of 2 temp phones and nodded. Before calling me to say he'd be back to help round the SA' up he planted a seed by stroking Millie' hair and telling her "Mummy won't hurt you now" In front of the nurse in the room.

Once Owen was back and Jasmine had replicated the code breakers three more times Emperor left us too it and we went off into 4 groups, Jasmine and I took East, Adrian and Crystal too West, Owen and Morgan took South and Liam and Dasiy took North...only I'd forgotten one tiny thing the 10th Doctor.

"Again I don't work here but OK" Morgan reminded me for the umpteenth time

"Sorry" I said, "I'll pay you"

"Done" Morgan said

While we were all on look out for these assasins Owen used the phone to pretend to be a concerned neighbour, regarding Millie,

"What did she do to deserve that?" Morgan asked

"She was my would be assassin, I can't trust her" Owen said, "Besides, Jack wants her gone, I have the job waiting for her, I just need to give her that last push to want to leave"

"But that call..." Morgan began

"And the forms? I have a mate, it's all bull" Owen told him,

"But Milllie..." Morgan said

"Andy' taking her" Owen grinned

"Remind me never to get into your bad books" Morgan shivered

After flapping over what they needed to do if cofronted by the SA Daisy asked Liam out on a date, she'd made a complete dogs dinner of it earlier that day but this time Liam got it and agreed.

Earlier, at his house he told Adrian he didn't think Daisy had, had much luck in love and he wouldn't treat her like a doormatt, Adrian felt bad for his behaviour and admitted he wasn't OK about their imminent divorce,

"I was putting on a brave face I thought you'd know me by now"

"I do...I didn't really ask Morgan out as such though, just basketball and Daisy...I'll give her a good run, and then I'll tell her who I am...a man in love with his alien ex husband and not ready to move on even though he thought he was"

"I should hope not" Adrian said and they shared a hug,

"Is it true you can give birth?" His sister Casy asked as she passed them in the hallway

"Casy!" Vera chastised, "Don't be so personal"

"I have the capacity to carry a child to term yes but for my species that's only 3 months" Adrian told her honestly, he wasn't embarrassed

"You lucky son of a bitch" Vera said

"She can be yes but not to me" Adrian said

Liam burst out laughing,

"Time Lords have no filter do day?"

"We say what's on our mind...oh I suppose if I'm going to live on Earth I should learn a little tact and humanity...not too much though, I don't want to lose my identity" Adrian said after biting his lip

This made Liam laugh even harder.

Adrian and Crystal were having a barny about her not telling Jasmine and I who she was because he was beyond demented about the assumption they were once or were still a couple,

"Just tell them who you are! You don't need to broadcast it to the world!" Adrian shouted

"You know I haven't complete control over my telepathy, what if I tell them who I am and I accidently think about someone or an alien, anyone and they realise, who I'm talking to and...I can't do it, not yet" Crystal said,

"We'll you're going to have to think of something, I'm not going to take you out on dates to save face with out parents" Adrian said

At this they both burst out laughing, they soon stopped however when an SA crossed their path, crushing someone' car. Adrian and Crystal hid. They then used two code breakers on him using Crystal' glass bow. Adrian was a superb archer but then so was the Doctor. They ducked as the code breakers were set off and the barrier being downgraded blew out windows, then after making eye contact with Adrian, Crystal fired a perfect shot and took out the assasin,

"That was just one" She said

"We'll get the others" Adrian assured her.

"I'm the last one Adrian" She said, bursting into tears,

Adrian hugged her. He knew what she meant by that.

They decided to come and find Jasmine and I, in fact so did all the others because the remaining Assasins were converging on Bay Walk, the scene of the crime. Jasmine stopped when she caught two signals,

"What is it?" I asked

"The Doctor" She said

"What about him?" I asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm standing right behind you!" It was the 10th

I turned but at that point we were attacked by two SA'. Both 10 and I jumped to Jasmine' defence,

"I can handle myself it's not a competition!" She snapped before flicking the switch on the sonic and making the SA run off in different directions,

"What did that do?!" We both asked

"Confused the signal" She said,

I went off after one of them, 10 stayed with Jasmine,

"I missed you...I love you" He said with heart, "I can't believe Jack kept me from you!"

"You don't, you love the memory!" She said loudly before walking away.

10 was hurt now, not my her but by me...I guess I kind of deserved it, he caught up with me as everyone arrived at the Bay Cafe,

"You should have told me Jasmine was alive Jack!" He yelled,

"There's an Assasin on the hunt for that girl" I said pointing at Crystal, "And you want to argue about our wife? You're lucky I don't knock you out right now!"

"The Emperor can forget it, if Adrian needs training I'll do the training" The 10th Doctor said, then to Adrian he ordered, "The second we are done here you're coming with me"

"No I am not!" Adrian snapped, "You wavered the right to tell me what to do when you wiped mum from your memory! You did that deliberately and I can't forget that!" 10 looked at the ground, "You no nothing about running an Empire, all your Doctor knows is how play God, kill a whole bunch of people then walk away, while we pick up the damn pieces!"

At that moment the 11th Doctor arrived,

"Christ almighty! Will you all pull yourselves together for one minute!" He said, to Adrian he added, "That attitude is not going to help" Then to 10 he said "Why should Jack have told you about Jasmine? You deleted her, he was _her_ servant and guard once, before you were chosen so he has no obligations to you at all, he is the best man for this job"

I smiled,

"Thank you"

"There are 3 assasins, we have a TARDIS so we can use it to shut them down and then you can shake hands and be friends again. There is too much going on in this world, this universe even, right now for this petty point scoring!" The 11th Doctor said

He was right. We all knew it. Adrian went home with Liam, Crystal went back with Owen, Morgan and Daisy and myself, Jasmine, 10 and 11 boarded 10' TARDIS to locate the last three SA and shut them down. Though they did attack the TARDIS a few times.

Liam and Adrian sat up and talked all night, watching times they'd spent together by hologram. We never asked how the two met.

The next morning Liam went off for his "Date" with Morgan while Adrian handed over the divorce papers to Partifimind.

It was on this date that Morgan, too distracted to play basketball whole heartedly revealed what Owen had done,

"He's seeing her off on the coach now" Morgan told him

"Wow!" Liam exclaimed

It was at this coach station that Owen was about to come face to face with his daughter. He heard a comotion and saw two men hassling her so he matched over to where she was standing and puched them out.

"You alright?" He asked her

She nodded and then she burst into tears.

Owen took her back to the hub, acompanied by a female officer, who he then kncoked out with a sedative, which didn't faze Layla, Owen was a little surprised by this but only for a while as he put it down to shock,

"Uh...what's going on?" I asked as I saw Layla in the hub,

"Don't ask. I...some people...she was attacked, I delt with it" He said before going off to call Andy,

Layla ran to me and sobbed in my arms,

Shortly after I took her home to Tosh,

"Owen saved her?" She said in shock

"He's waking up Tosh" I smiled

She smiled back then nodded at Layla,

"You're surprised"

It was a long week for Liam, not only because Adrian was now here, meaning they couldn't be together but he buried Patrick and Vera' husband too. He then discovered his first shocking secret about Vera, while clearing out the attic,

"What's this?" Liam asked, he was referring to a diary in another language,

"Oh I'm glad you found this, it's a book of Time Lord spells...well, not really, I wrote them" She said

"What do they say? What do they do?" Liam asked

"No idea...not anymore, get them translated, just don't read them aloud if you believe in their power"

 **Chapter Six**

 **Uncle Ryan**

"Just when I think my life couldn't get any stranger I find out my mother is a witch" Liam said in a quiet area of the posh bar he, his mother, cousins and relatives and Torchwood were spending the evening,

Emperor had hired out the entire building for them, it was the only reason Liam felt he could speak so freely regarding the matter,

They were sitting on the sofa and Adrian was reading the book,

"Oh wow, some of these spells..." Adrian said

"Do they work?" Liam asked nervously

"Oh yeah I've seen some of them at play, there's a lock on it though so right now only your mother can use them...or Granddad' first form, there's a spell in here to get someone out of a painting without painting yourself in first" Adrian said, "Another to send someone to sleep for a millenia, I guess this alien beautiy wasn't as beautiful within or she wouldn't have used it on her" He added showing Liam a photo of Segmento, "Oh no wait, that's a confiscated spell from Floored...he use it on his own wife oh I want to be there to see that!"

"It was at a place called; Aria" Liam said reading the back of the photo,

Suddenly the lights flickered and Emperor appeared before them, taking the book,

"Ryan' flunky is in town, be careful you two" He told them before vanishing

Emperor appeared in the old dockyard where three men huddled around a lit drum, they were being shown a sonar map by a man with thorns on his face and green eyes,

"As you can see it's not 10 metres from the Bay" The man said before handing over cash, "Now for a simple dive I think that more than acceptable a pay" They hesitated until he showed them his gun and they soon changed their tune, "That's what I thought"

Emperor watched the man, watching the divers and then smiled when he saw a flash of light that created an explosion and a boat to blow up nearby,

"What is it going to take!?" He screamed

Emperor walked up behind the man and said,

"A lot more than that"

Emperor clicked his fingers, breaking the man' kneck, then changed night to day before vanishing.

I could't remember much of the rest of that night, just a call from Vera at 5am to tell us Adrian had a drug slipped into his drink by a guard. Being a Time Lord he was able to fight it's effects but Jasmine was pissed.

Myself and Owen arrived at the scene by the old dockyard and were let through the cordon to where there were charred bodies, a burned out boat and the man, whom Emperor had killed.

Chris was waiting for us,

My heart jolted when I saw him,

"You're welcome" He said

"Lispten Fraposo" I said

"Who-the-what?" Owen said in question

"He works for Ryan, it means he knows I'm looking for him" I said

"You won't want those three" Chris said pointing at the bodies, "You will however want to scan this area to find out what caused the explosion in the water last night, resulting in this"

We went back to the hub so I could activate our water camera and locate the source of the power surge and found Jasmine was way ahead of me and now attacking a computer game enemy with gusto,

"There're two ships, one under the sea, one somewhere on the beach, give me a second and I'll come with you to the sight of the one on the beach" Jasmine said

"You OK?" I asked

"Dumb question" She said, I handed her a bar of her favourite, chocolate and caramel, "I stand corrected" She then stood and turned off the computer, "Adrian comes in, tell him I'm sorry or the power affected the computer"

"What did you do?" Owen asked

"I lost the game without saving the file...it was his file" She said then to me she added, "Shall we go?"

While Owen got to work of trying to get Adrian back to the boss he had deliberately left Jasmine and I followed the signal along the beach. When we realised the ship was in a cave beneath us the ground opened up and we fell,

Jasmine flicked the switch on her sonic as the ground above closed over again,

"Perception trap" I said as we got up, "There has to be another way out of here"

I took out my torch and trained it round to our only route,

"You still have my torch?" She said in surprise

"I never leave without it, come on" I told her with a nod of the head.

For a while we walked and climbed until finally coming to a cavern with a ship in the centre oh so familiar to Jasmine,

"The Galafray Spark limited edition.149" She said

"This ship came from Galafray AY?" I said in question,

"It was my toy, I could never go out of the atmosphere, dad wouldn't let me" She said, we boarded and discovered the engine still running, "This is how they were able to locate the one in the bay, that's dad's ship out there"

We hid as someone came aboard and called out for Ryan...suddenly I had a flashback...

It was the far future, I was locked in a cell, no more than 14 years of second age (Same body, second childhood) and I was watching a confrontation between my BO dad and Uncle Ryan,

"Why! Ryan for the love of God!" BO dad cried, "You made me believe you wanted my help"

"The Darlek are good but they can be better, they have Angels with specific emotions, helpful ones" Ryan said

"So you can maipulate and destroy" Bo dad said

There was a riot going on, Darlek' were rounding up prisoners and guards,

"Bow to me" Ryan said, hand out, "Bow! Bow!" Now he sounded like a Darlek

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as BO dad crashed to the floor,

Ryan turned on me but Emperor arrived, injured but able and he saved me and BO dad...

"It requires a Time Lord" The man, who had entered the ship after us was saying to Ryan as I came back to the present,

"You're sure it's the Emperor' ship" Ryan said

"Yes, there is no mistake but Fraposo was...well" The man couldn't bring himself to say it

"Send me the coordinates" He said, then he added, "You find Jack yet?"

I stood up and shot Ryan' associate,

"I'm here" I said to Ryan

"Hello nephew, want to play?" He asked before shutting off the signal

"Oh my God" I breathed, panic running through me

"We have to get to that ship before he does" Jasmine said and with that she found us a way out of the cavern and the cave.

Adrian and Liam had just dropped by the hub when we arrived back,

Jasmine went straight to the computer to get a specific point for the ship in the water and to find and slow down Ryan,

"What's going on?" Owen asked

"Ryan is on his way here, we wants the ship in the bay, we need to get to it before he does" I said

"Mum, let me go, we're the same title it won't attack me" Adrian said, "I can bring it here"

"You shouldn't even be here" I said to him

"Mum" Adrian pleaded, "I'm a fast swimmer and I have a sonic now...it arrived this morning" He said with a smile, "It works underwater" He added

Jasmine smiled. It was metallic purple and gold with the Royal symbol embossed on it and his initials, it's ray of light was also purple,

"That's a powerful sonic, it has your energy and that of the last Emperor'" I said, "He could build walls and break them, kill aliens within reason and revive them within reason, send enemies back to their home lands, or to where they began, create whole worlds and destroy them. He could even control the elements and turn night to day"

"I can't see me being able to do all that" Adrian said with a laugh

"You want a bet?" Jasmine said

Adrian didn't have the self belief or confidence to imagine this for himself. For now he put it asside and put on his diving geer to locate and bring back the ship in the bay.

What Adrian didn't expect to find in the ship was a skeleton...a copy of the Emperor. It made no sense to him. It did however make sense to Vera. You see Emperor realised that with him in the room now he could make her remember their life together but what he couldn't do was make it stick.

Owen and I watched Jasmine walk around with wonder on her face at the ship,

"What's with the skeleton?" Owen asked

"You'd have to ask Vera that" Jasmine said

At that moment Adrian came into the room with two letters and a kitten,

"What is that?" I asked as he gave me one of the letters

"I found her in the back of the grandfather clock a miniute ago...think I might call him Tick Tock and those just arrived by portal post, it's from the 10th Doctor...and the 12th" Adrian said, then to Owen he added, "The apartment next to yours has been made available so I thought I might take it"

"Cool!" Owen grinned and with that Adrian left.

I read my letter,

"12 says he wasn't going to regenerate again but now that he is, he wants a divorce so we can all have a fresh start"

"Oh I can beat that" Jasmine said, "10 is filing for soul custardy"

"What!" I screeched

"He can't do that Jasmine, Adrian won't go" Owen said

"He's not an adult until 40, he's 18, they'll make him go if the Doctor makes a strong enough case" Jasmine said

"I'll sort it" Owen said

"How!?" I demanded

"Don't worry about it!" Owen said and he left

Adrian met Owen coming back from a visit to see Crystal, Crystal had bolted and left him with the hotel bill of over £2,000, which he'd had to pay in full. Then when he caught up with her at Blue Drgaon Rail in Bay Walk North all she could say was sorry,

"£2,000! Do I look like a walking bank acount!?" He chastised

"Adrian...I can't be here, look what happened! I thought about it all week and I have to leave, I'm sorry Adrian" She cried

"Where're you going?" He asked

"I don't know yet" Crystal told him

"You're something else, call me when you get wherever it is you decide to go!" He told her

"I love you Adrian" She said

"I love you" He sighed before kissing her cheek and leaving

"She bolted" Owen said in shock, "After everything we did for her"

Ryan was walking the other way and pushed Adrian into the road,

"Wow!" Adrian called

His sonic went off, alerting him to danger,

Ryan stopped,

Owen stood before Adrian, realising who he was,

"You're lucky Emperor, it's not you're hide I'm after today" Ryan said and with that he left

Owen phoned me the minute he was gone to tell me he was here before going to meet Chris with Adrian after showing him the letter from the 10th Doctor.

In through the fire door they went, to the cofinds of the dusty archives room, where Chris had told them to meet him,

"There a reason we had to meet in all this?" Owen sneered

"What do you want?" Chris asked

"I need a loophole, 10 wants Adrian" Owen said

"This changes everything" Chris said, then he called out, "Emperor, this one's on you"

Emperor appeared and took the letter,

"Oh that's not good" He sighed

"What is it?" Owen asked

"We're going to the high court now, all of us, there's only one way I can override this" Emperor said

A minute later Adrian, Owen, Emperor and Chris were stood before Partifimind' desk,

"You have to let me transfer rule to Adrian and he has to kill Ryan. If I transfer then it'll give us time, he won't have to declair the Time War unless the Moulder turns up, if he does this alone the War starts now" Emperor said, "If Jack does it we condem him, the slaves will destroy him to the point where reanimation would sit souly from the head, he'd spend the rest of his days in a jar"

"Funny you should say that" Partifimind grinned meanly

"Partifimind, don't even think about it Adrian needs Jack" Chris said

"If you think you can get it done without arrousing suspicion...I will inform the Doctor' 10th his request has been denied, however at least one must be here at the time to fight with him" Partifimind said

"Anyone but 10" Adrian said sadly

"You don't get that choice" Partifimind said

Back at the hub it's all we could talk about,

"How do we convince the Empire Adrian killed Ryan by fluke when evidence has proved he can't tap into his force field at will?" I asked

"That's easy, he can in danger so we let Ryan capture Adrian" Jasmine said

Adrian shivered with fear.

At that moment Ryan took over our computers, he was holding an unconscious Daisy,

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed

"Hide and seek" Ryan said before using his eyes to destroy the camera he was standing before,

We managed to locate her and realised that not only was it safest for us to remain where we were for now but Liam was closer. Vera went along with Liam to a closed museum, where we had traced her signal to and revealed another secret to him, one we were already privy too,

"You take the two floors above and I'll search this one and the lower two" Liam said

"Not without a gun" Vera said revealing two, "You said left yours at the hub so I took mine"

"How...what?" Liam stuttered taking the gun offered

"I'm a mortican at FBI File base in Cardiff, only we don't just do the paperwork llike you lot are led to believe. Only difference between you and me is we don't have aliens messing with us on a daily basis" Vera told him,

"Oh you're too much" Liam said, "But thank you"

"So have you told Daisy about your history with Adrian?" Vera asked, "That why you fell out?"

"No, we fell out because two prostitutes came onto me" Liam said,

"Of course" Vera laughed

"Morgan sent them" Liam called back, "They worked with his mother"

This only made Vera laugh even more.

Liam found Daisy and tried to untangle her but she kept batting him away because she was still mad at him, meanwhile Vera came face to face with Ryan. She pointed her gun at him, fear within not on face,

"What do you think that bullet will do to me?" He asked her, "Have you seen this face?"

"I'm not aiming at your face" Vera said

Ryan created a ball of lightening but then stopped when Emperor appeared behind him,

"It's you" He said

"Who?" Vera asked, she couldn't see Emepror,

"You're his human!" Ryan said and with that he teleported out

Down in the gift shop Liam was ringing up a book he knew his brother would like, all the while being yelled at by Daisy,

"It wasn't what it looked like" Liam said getting annoyed now

"Go on, you tell me what I saw!" Dasiy yelled

"They were prostitutes!" Liam snapped,

Daisy slapped him and then grabbed him for a kiss, which stunned him, he then stunned himself by kissing her back, which was when Vera came into the room,

"It's not what it looked like!" Daisy yelped

Liam eyeballed her,

"Mouth specialist are you?" Vera asked with raised eyebrows

"Look I know you don't like me..." Daisy began

"This thing with my son and you isn't going to work because you're missing one vital piece of equipment" Vera said, Emperor laughed hard in the background, so hard in fact that she heard him,

Laim wanted the ground to swallow him whole, so did Daisy, "I just had a run in with Ryan" She added

"What!" Liam exclaimed, suddenly very scared

"I have a panic room, we're going down there and we're not moving until that man is a pile of dust" Vera said

She wasn't about to accept Liam' desire to help Adrian and nor was Emperor so he had no choice but to fold and go with her and Daisy and his siblings, down to the panic room in their house. Another secret he'd known nothing about.

Adrian sat on the sofa and stared straight at Emperor, you could see a mile away that in him he had complete trust,

I swear, between them, me, Jasmine, Owen, Crystal, Morgan and the snake the atmosphere in that hub brought memories of nights in communal air raid shelters, we'd had the refeshments, now all we needed was someone to burst into song and the bomb to drop...this bomb being Ryan...

Ryan shot out of the water, spun, created a power ball that blacked everything out before sending it though the door to the front office, along the corridors, into the central hub and then into me, sending me flying into the wall across the room.

Adrian stood up and clicked his fingers, removing the energy ball from me and taking it in his hands. I stared at him in shock,

"Try again!" Adrian said before tossing it and sending it back to Ryan.

Ryan would now take the face behind the one, who sent it back...Adrian. Phase one of our plan had worked,

Jasmine and Emperor left seperate ways to aid Adrian.

Ryan had him tied to part of the ship within the cavern and was about to start the engines when the roof was blown off by Jasmine.

Ryan circled Jasmine, giving Adrian the time he needed to get free of his binds,

"Well if it isn't the tempestuous High Priestess" He said

"Still trying to take over the world?" Jasmine asked before sending him flying.

From the ledge above Emperor took control of Adrian and a cane materialised in his hand,

"What is this?" Ryan asked, "You're just a kid"

"You're speaking to the power beyond the outer shell, you're done here Ryan" Adrian said, eyes ablaze with purple light

With two swiped of the cane Ryan became dust and Adrian collapsed on the ground. Somewhere in outer space the signal changed and the slaves under Ryan' control started to zone in on allies.

While Adrian slept on the sofa of the lower central hub, he started to have nightmares about the destruction of the univers, the name of this alien ringing in his ears; Cyberleck!

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Moulder**

Two weeks had passed sinced the Emperor had used Adrian like a puppet to kill Ryan and Adrian couldn't remember a thing about it. He only had our word for it and the nightmares he was keeping to himself.

Adrian, myself and Jasmine were stood on the pavement of a bridge void of any cars. It was early morning and freezing but calm but we knew from last night' forcast there was a hurricane on the way.

"It's freezing out today!" Adrian complained, rubbing his hands together

"There's a hurricane on the way" I told him

"It's not even windy!" He exclaimed

"Give it time, Time Lord" I said

"Why're we even here?" Adrian asked

"I don't know, I picked up on a strange energy here last night and...oh my God!"

The road broke apart and revealed a whole line of cars bobbing in melted tar...

 **Last night:** I got up and went downstairs to the lower central hub when I couldn't find Jasmine, she'd been woken by the alarm on our new rift monitor, there was a Musky Wood Biter loose in a park central to Bay Walk. They looked like mice but could destroy entire forests,

"This is getting beyond now, we've had 4 cavemen this week, aliens I never even knew existed and now these guys" I said

"They're looking for Adrian, the universe is devided now, they either want his sanctuary or his head" Jasmine said bluntly,

"I'll get the traps but I don't want to use them if we don't have to, you start the car" I said

"Forget about the car have you not seen the TV?" Jasmine said pointing it out to me, my eyes widened, "When do you see traffic and weather as part of one news report?"

"A hurricane! Jesus! When's it supposed to hit?" I asked

"Sometime tomorrow, everyone' getting out of here, not just Bay Walk but Cardiff, Partifimind had a huge increase in permit requests for the use of Poser Serums so they could get out of here" Jasmine said

"Oh wow, I'll call Owen" I said

It took me a few tries to get hold of Owen as he was on the phone to Daisy, trying to convince her to get back before the hurricane, she'd been following a lead for Rupert, which had lead her up the garden path but she'd also seen the weather,

"Look Daisy it's up to you but Jack needs all the help he can get, we're getting readings from the rift, aliens we've never even seen before turning up and either demanding answers or Adrian' head on a stick and we've no idea if they're after our Adrian or the Emepror...it's bloody chaos here right now, plus there's a hurricane on the way" Owen said, "Hang on, I have another call" I told him about the alien mouce and he put the phone down on both of us, "I hate mice" He said, then he looked at a miserable Morgan, sat on the sofa playing a computer game, "Why'd you quit Torchwood?"

"I don't want you worrying about me" He lied

"Cut the crap" Owen said, "This is about Liam isn't it? You like him now"

"Firstly I never worked for Torchwood, you lot just put me on the case the minute I arrived, I just thought it was to pay off the cab you paid for, seemed fair...I like Liam, Liam wants Adrian, I told him it'd end in tears, he wants to be with someone and I'm not a home maker I'm the one you don't want to take home to mum" Morgan said

"So you're not coming back, even though you know you're good for us because Liam likes you, you like Liam but you don't want to want Liam...you're an idiot, I'll see you later" Owen said, pushing Morgan' head and leaving.

He met Adrian in the lift, he looked exhausted,

"Christ! What's the matter with you?" Owen asked

"Don't tell anyone" Adrian said stopping the lift, "I've been having nightmares, Time Lords don't even dream, there's no point, we see and hear and feel eveything"

"What kind of nightmares?" Owen asked

"I keep seeing these Slaves of Ryan'; they call themselves Cyberleck', they have bronze, silver and gold bombs on their bodies that can be removed and used for single blasts or all fired at once for maximum impact and they grow back" Adrian told him

"Jesus!" Owen exclaimed, "Adrian these aren't dreams they're astral projectons, you need to tell Jasmine"

"I spent 14 years learning to take care of myself I don't want to look weak in front of her" Adrian said

Myself, Jasmine, Liam, Owen and Adrian crept through the park by torchlight and scanner, listening out for tell tale signs that one of the Musky Wood Biters was in range when Adrian caught sight of it and dived, hands outstretched for it.

"Got it!" He exclaimed until it wriggled free and bolted over Owen' foot, "I don't got it"

"I hate mice!" Owen yelped

"Woe, since when? You did experiments on rats" I said

"So you wouldn't fire me" Owen said

Two trees came down in the distance,

"I'll go and get the traps" I said

They were dangerous to humans unless you knew what you were doing, I didn't really want to leave them there overnight but I didn't have a choice,

While I was gone Owen had Adrian tell Jasmine about the Astral Projections,

"How do I make them stop?" Adrian asked, "To see things I want to see and go to people I love whom I rest on their mind, I love that but not this"

"You're not ready...you'd have to declare Time War 2, in earnest, you can't even control your force field yet, this is exactly what we didn't want. If you start it you have to end it, the last act of this War must come from you, if the Darlek declare on Ryan' behalf only they can end it, here's the thing the Cyberleck...as you say they're calling themselves, are humans and aliens with Darlek abilities, but Darlek'...? We can't destroy the Darlek' because they were Time Lords once, counter Time Lords but still Time Lords so we can't destroy each other, we'd just beat each other until the end of time and back again, destroying planets not even in our Empire, over and over..."

Adrian burst into tears,

"This is 10' fault" He said

"He wouldn't have known this was going to happen, he's arrogant, yes, and makes stupid descisons like falling for Jenny' iability to revive herself thanks to his DNA, or undersand why dad broke her ship and set her on a colision course for the moon and he wiped me from his memory and made the world forget about you and your role in their futures and all the things your future self has done to make sure he had the life he's documented to have had but...he's more human than you know" Jasmine said fairly

"What do you mean?" Owen asked

"His mother had her rights as a Time Lord and her power removed, lost one of her hearts and was dropped off on Earth somewhere...his mother was a human, it's why they're drawn to humans" She said, I'd just returned, the traps in my hand ready to go,

"Well I'll be" Owen said

"But that makes me part human, you can't have a human Time Lord, it's not aloud" Adrian said

"The 9th Doctor was the only Time Lord of Gallifrey EY left after he burned it to the ground so Vera cast a spell on him to make him Roya until you were born, so you're all Time Lord" Jasmine told him

We passed the very road with the cars in the tar on the way back and had we been just five miutes earlier we would have seen the cause of it all.

The lights were red and had been for a while, drivers were getting impatient when the Moulder, an ordinary looking cat with grey and white stripes jumped up onto the bonet of the first car and stared into the driver' soul,

"Go..." The driver began but then water poured from his ears and he slumped like he was underwater then within seconds the entire bridge became a swamp, swallowing the cars whole as the cat darted off into the night.

By the time we got there the road had sealed itself,

"Why have we stopped?" Owen asked

"I stopped because mum stopped" Adrian said

"I...Jack" Jasmine said

"This road was gridlocked" I said

"Maybe we're the only one's left in Cardiff?" Adrian suggested

"Uh...no, Bay Walk maybe" I said

 **Now:** All this time I had been stalling Chris with this story until I could figure out what to do with the cars, not realising Jasmine had already frozen the tar and Adrian was lasering them out with his sonic device, while Liam got to grips with a crane,

"All I asked you was how was your evening?" Chris said, "All I required from you was a simple "It was fine" when you have the ID' for those drivers send them on we'll blame the hurricane if it ever gets here"

I didn't know how to respond so I just let him walk off.

Jasmine left to help Owen, who'd gone to the park to see if we'd caught the Musky Wood Biter, it would have been easy enough to tell had we not because we'd wouldn't have had a park left. It was here that they came across the Moulder.

Owen was about to leave the park through the gates when Jasmine caught sight of it at the end of the street to the left of it,

She grabbed him out of sight and they watched,

"It's a cat" He said confused, the Moulder was cuddled by someone, only for him to be swept away by a tsunami of tar as it ran off, "OK, not a cat" He added in shock

"That's the Moulder" Jasmine said, "He's looking for Adrian, if he sees Adrian directly War is declared by no one...in that case the universe becomes a wound that needs clensing, the Holsaps, relations of the Cleaners, would consume everything and everyone"

By now the winds had arrived and were getting strong, fast,

"He's making fears real" Owen realised

"War is a threat, the Bay Walk residents have left so he's stuck for victims...while he hunts he makes real _their_ disaster fears" Jasmine explained. Owen shook his head, "Everyone needs to get back to the hub or home, one of the two, now. The storm' nearly here"

Owen and Adrian came back with Jasmine and I to the hub, while Liam went home at Vera' request. Morgan was halled up in Owen' apartment with Tick Tock but if he was being honest this hurricane' power was alarming him.

Adrian actually went down to the aquarium room, a reasonable space with round windows and chairs within them that looked out on the sea, it was strange for him to watch the fish struggle against the tides some 80ft above.

Meanwhile Jasmine, myself and Owen passed the keyboard back and forth to one another in a bid to beat the boss Adrian couldn't,

So distracted by this were we, we didn't even notice 12' TARDIS materialising in the room, so when he told us we were going about everything all wrong we all screamed,

"A little warning" I said, heart pounding out of my chest,

"Hello?" He said pointing at the TARDIS,

"Papers are on the table" I said

"Don't care about that right now, busy thinking about these Cyberleck', where's Adrian?" 12 said

We all looked at him, he'd just taken the keyboard and started tapping at it,

"The aquarium" I said,

"I'll find it" He said handing the keyboard back. We looked at the screen, he'd beaten the boss, "I read the walkthrough" He said and with that he left us too it.

"Oh well that's that then, who wants tea?" Jasmine said

The 12th Doctor found Adrian, a tear rolling down his face, untouched green tea in his cupped hands,

"Come on...you'll be OK" He said, Adrian put his cup down and broke, rare for this Doctor he opened his arms, "Come here"

Adrian sobbed in 12' arms, even 12 had tears in his eyes now,

"It's not fair, people I never met are fighting in my name and I only did what they made me do, what I had to do, I'm 19, how can I be expected to start and end a new Time War?"

"I know, it's not fair" 12 said, "Unfortunately the only way to stop these projections is to declare the War, they'll get you to a high enough level, I've met your War Doctor"

"My War Doctor?" Adrian asked

Adrian and 12 joined us in the boardroom, where we sat and listened to the wind and thuder outside. There we discussed the Moulder and it's role in War Warnings,

"It was created in the training arena on Galafray AY, by whom? No one knows" I said

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked

"On our planet the guards are trained like Gladiators, only they are given powers by the Emperor, that'll be you one day...they imagine a creature and can only use that given power to destroy it, if they can they name it and whatever they imagined comes to be" Jasmine said

"Why would you imagine something like that!?" Adrian asked in outrage

"He only arrives when the Time Lords are at War" 12 said

"Whoever delares the War before this creature, their allies are given special telepathy, you'll be watched, you're every move followed from the miniute you put your War strategy into place and replicated in the hope of getting the same result wherever they so happen to be" I told him

"I want that Moulder out of the way first, humans weren't supposed to be killed in training that wasn't the deal" The 11th Doctor said appearing from nowhere,

"You're not actually a ghost, how are you doing that!" I asked, my nerves shot

"TARDIS is on mute, the only useful thing River taught me"

"Wasn't she a human Time Lord?" Adrian asked

"Well...she had human parents but the TARDIS Sprite thought it'd be funny to give her a shot of Time Lord makeup, I actually think I preferred her second form. Her first I saw for about an hour, her third was River...eough said...anyway, you can't do anything until that hurricane subsides, far too dangerous out there"

"What hurricane?" 12 asked

We all looked at him in complete shock

Over at Owen' apartment Daisy was in for a shock when she arrived back to a hug from Morgan, he litterally grabbed her in fright. There was more to his front than met the eye,

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't be here on my own anymore" He said

"It's OK" Daisy said

Morgan backed away,

"You don't understand, I was left a lot as a kid, and then when my brother Neil came along we had to stay at a mate' place because mum had company...can't get close to anyone"

"Oh Morgan" Daisy sighed

"I'm not proud of it" He said, "I got scared, don't tell anyone"

Daisy smiled,

"Who's cat?" She asked picking it up as Morgan went over to the kitchen area

"Oh that's Adrian' he's at the hub with Owen, I said I'd look after it for him"

At that moment the whole apartment was shaken by a clap of thunder,

"Oh wow!" Daisy exclaimed

"How'd you get back?" Morgan asked

"Emperor ported me" She told him

Over at Liam' house all hell had broken loose but the phone lines were down. Liam, Vera and Liam' siblings had been sat around the living room when the Moulder found its way into the house,

Everyone had seen it but none of them could work out whether or not the Moulder had read any of their fears.

Vera quickly got the kids next door, claiming broken windows, while Liam put on a pair of sunglasses and called for Emperor' assistance,

While Liam tried to corner the Moulder Emperor got Liam' message through to Adrian.

Jasmine, Owen and I left the minute Adrian had got it but we were careless with security and as Adrian was crying over Liam (Only he knew what Liam' fear was) his abductors broke in and were hunting him down.

Adrian recognised their voices, grabbed the first thing he could find and hid.

After crashing into a tree, backing into Andy and nearly getting washed away by the waves on Bay Walk we got out into Cardiff and over to Rainbow Avenue where Liam lived. We found him in the hallway, eyes fixed on the stairs,

"I see you had the sense to wear glasses" I said

"I had him cornered" He said, then we looked up as we heard a creek and a crack appeared up the wall and across the ceiling, "Oh no, Casy' fear"

"What is that?" Owen asked

Liam pushed us to move out of the building as it came crashing down,

Emepror, just outside, repaired the building and drew the Moulder to him, he then struck it with blue lightening,

"You work for me now" He told it before telling us, "Adrian' abductor' are at the hub! Kindly deal with them, The Moulder is hub bound, you must get it before it realises it doesn't have a master and stares into Adrian' eyes!"

Adrian was being beaten to a pulp by the machines his abductors had created and thought he was done for when Crystal arrived to fight with him. Adrian glowed and sent the abductors flying across the room, which is when we arrived back at the hub. Adrian was angry now and the abductors were making doubles of themselves,

"I'm not that frightened little boy anymore! I know who I am! You're nothing!" He screamed as he fought them off with the strength of three men now.

Jasmine joined in the fight while Owen and I went in search of the Moulder.

Oh this creature was good, he played us both. Owen and I tracked him down to the morgue and were stood in the centre of the lower circular tiled floor when it went dark. Owen thought himself alone and so did I, we both saw what Owen saw before I used the device to pull him out of the abyss,

"Jack!" Owen called out, "Jack!"

I could hear him, I reached out and grabbed his hands,

"Owen!" I cried, "Owen, is this what you saw before I brought you out?"

"Doesn't matter!" Owen said firmly

"Owen, I'm sorry..." I said

"Doesn't matter" Owen said

"It does because if we don't get out of this you need to know who I really am, I'm your..."

The 12th Doctor dragged me out of the room and shoved me into the wall,

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" He snapped

Adrian, now wearing a mask grabbed Owen and shocked the Moulder, Jasmine then used her sonic to send the Moulder back to the training ground.

"It's time Adrian" Emperor said, appearing before him as Adrian removed his mask

"What happened to the abductors?" Owen asked

"Orphisvile dealt with them" Emperor said

Galllifrey' toughest off world prision, I shivered. I'd raised the daughter of one of the inmates, framed by a guard with a poser serum. I faked her certs and then I killed her son to save all the other children in this world. I still have nightmares about it and his threats when I broke the news to him.

Adrian was taken the High Court along with myself, 12, Owen, Jasmine and Emperor. Adrian was stood on a round platform and had a cloak placed over him,

He'd been briefed on what to say,

With a nod Partifimind created a transmitter to the Entire Empire,

"Empire of Light, Empire of Galafray AY, Allies of the Piece, Silver Knight, Mages of Purple Magic and Hope! Time Lords of Old and New here me! I am the Emperor in Training and as of this moment we are in an own War. Time War Two has begun!" Adrian said

I cried on 12' shoulder as he and the Empire chanted as one,

"Stand as one we! To fight and see the revival of her light! We are your swords! You are our armour! Our leigence is with you! Emperor of light reign true!"

"I serve and voice my grandfather' creed, I serve with just, form now the Emperor' board of trust!" Adrian called out

"We fight for the creed and we fight for the just, we are the Emperor' board of trust!"

The transmitter was shut off and Adrian looked at Jasmine,

"Did I do OK?"

"You did" Emepror said, "This was all you, you have it in you and they'll see it"

Out in the Bay a dragon arrived, he had a Time Lord' eyes...but would he help or hinder? Only time would tell

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The Emperor' Orphan**

Since Adrian had declaired an own War, Time War 2, Jasmine had taken over with his sword, Force Field training and summoning of his cane, while I specialised in archery and tracking, and Owen specialised in assasinations...something I was still un-privy to but the poor kid was overloaded and in a moment of anger at the thought of not being good enough after failing for the umpteenth time to summon his sword or his cane at will he took my sword and sliced a computer in half,

"You don't know your own strength" Owen said

"Aint that the problem?!" Adrian exclaimed

"We need a change of scenery and a new set of targets, why don't I go and see if Brendan will let us use Wayfort?" Jasmine suggested

"Worth a shot" I said,

Jasmine found Brendan at his apartment, the TARDIS soul was staring out the window when she arrived,

"Jasmine" He said, the TARDIS soul looked around, "What can I do for you?"

Brendan was scared of Jasmine,

"Can we use Wayfort for Adrian' training?" Jasmine asked

"If he wants to call his sword and summon his cane at will or even the force field he needs to stop thinking about the War" The TARDIS soul said

"We call her Chrissie" Brendan told me

"I know that Chrissie but it's easier said" Jasmine told her

"If Adrian is in the room she'll appear human, her kowledge will vanis so for the time being, I'd appreciate it if you could keep Adrian away from her until the War is over. Though I am not without sympathy for his position" Brendan said

"You're never this polite" Jasmine grinned

"You scare me" Brendan said

"Jack' in the same position as you, I know you've had your differences but try and cut him some slack" Jasmine said

"He get's to be with you and keeps his status, I fell for a noble Time Lord of EY and lost my right to regenerate, then I'm expected to bring up the TARDIS soul and keep her safe with no powers for speak of, hardly seems fair to me" Brendan said, "Use the base"

Jasmine could sense his anger and tried to lighten the tension,

"That's what my customers said to me when I worked at the shop in town for extra pocket money and they wanted to argue with me over prices"

Chrissie laughed,

"I work at the cafe, I get it all the time"

Jasmine grinned at her, then to Brendan she said,

"She still needs protecting with her power available to her, if something happens to her before Adrian becomes Emperor then Emperor could always make her a Time Lord...think about it"

Owen drove Adrian, myself, Jasmine and Liam out to Wayfort, close to the motorway where Adrian had begun, on the way there some birds took off in fright from somewhere within what I had always assumed to be a forest and the energy spiked alarmingly.

"Jas...?" I began

"Keep driving, we don't want to venture in there today" She said

We did as she requested and the unease soon left us as we were greeted at the gates, taken to a safe zone and given tea and a spot, with which to watch Adrian train,

"Wow, we weren't expecting this" I grinned

"Brendan called ahead...Jasmine get's the best he said" An officer declaired

My grin vanished,

"Let's get you warmed up Adrian, you can dual with me" Jasmine said, Adrian nodded, "Come and stand before me" Adrian obyed instantly, "Close your eyes and visualise your sword"

"Uh..." Adrian began uncertainly

"What do you imagine in your mind, your sword to look like?" She asked

"It's gold with purple metal entwined in the handle, the crown and the Royal symbol sit atop of the blade, which has a gold ridge and an elemental tip that changes depending on the enemy" He smiled, eyes shut, relaxed now,

Liam, Owen and myself were staring in shock for at his feet, embedded in the ground was his sword, exactly as he had described it.

Adrian opened his eyes and laughed in shock, so proud of himself as he took it but then something happened that put a temporary full stop to his training. As Adrian and Jasmine crossed blades a wind drove them apart, followed by a rumbling and the sound of a high speed train hurtling past. The Torchwood car went flying into an outbuilding and the moment passed.

We all stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"What was that!?" Liam screeched

"I...it wasn't me" Adrian said, backing up and dropping the sword so it vanished

A few minutes later Liam was scanning the area with my new tech, while Jasmine stared in the direction of the forest. Owen sat trying to cofort Adrian and I had the job of explaining our car now in the roof of their outbuilding,

"Look, we all know you don't know your own strength but even I know there's no way you sent that car into the outbuilding" Owen said

"Happens all the time lately" An officer said

"I thought you said this was a safe zone?" I said in question

"It was" He replied

"Liam, are you picking up on anything?" I called over

"No" Liam said

"Here" Jasmine said before flicking the switch on her sonic device and revealing a train track and part of a tunnel, "The Emperor' Orphan is calling"

"What?" We all asked

Jasmine led us all into this tunnel,

"When Adrian was 4, the Doctor and I ivestigated a missing track and stumbled across a lost Legend" She said. The train we'd felt and heard hurtled past on another line, "That"

Back at the hub Jasmine had us all sit in the boardroom and using her sonic, showed us an old village from the 1800's, along with a train and a list of passengers,

"In 1891 the 9th Doctor and I took a walk and watched this train full of passenger disappear off the face of the Earth, along with a portion of a tunnel and it's track,. We went into the centre of town and the record centre and from there we discovered the village of Ironport. No matter what we did we couldn't locate this place on a map and yet people talked about visiting relatives and sending their children to the schoolhouse there. We took another wonder and stumbled upon this place but on returning the records were gone and no one had any idea this place even existed. Something wiped it out completely. 300 people, who were living normal lives vanished and no one gave a..."

"What happened to the village or it's people?" Owen asked

"The village still exists, the houses, the people, the station and the schoolhouse. I can take you but whatever you do don't scream" Jasmine said seriously

I shivered,

"I think I migth sit this one out, ghost stories scare me" Daisy said

"Aint that the point of a ghost story?" Owen asked with a grin

"I never said they were dead" Jasmine said

We all looked at her in shock

Once on the overgrown road to Ironport we drove incredibly slowly and bit by bit you could see signs of village life, a rusted car with plant life growing out of it, a lone tricicle or a ball until suddenly the main square of the village was upon us.

"Pull up over here" Jasmine said quietly,

We were right by the schoolhouse.

We got out of the car and shut the doors as gently as we could though right now we had no idea why we were doing this. Owen clocked it first, then me, then Liam, then Adrian, in the playground stood child sized skeletons.

"Forget that" Owen said with a shake of the head

Suddenly Adrian screamed,

"There's a girl up there with half her face missing!"

"What did I say to you!" Jasmine chastised

"I'm sorry" Adrian said, tears filling his eyes

A child skeleton tossed a ball at me, I jumped back and then watched the skeleton hold out his hand to me,

"Don't even think about it he'll take you with him" Jasmine said

"Adrian woke them up didn't he?" Liam observed

"We going in there?" I asked

"Well have to go in round the back now" Jasmine said

As we walked the bell rang above the door, everyone wanted to bolt out of there but we knew we couldn't. We were invested now. As we moved the skeletons turned their heads to watch us.

Jasmine got us into the building and took us upstairs to the room Adrian had seen the girl. It was an near empty class room, just two broken desks and chairs and a black board and a piano. Adrian pointed to the window at the far right of them,

"That's where I saw her" Adrian said

What he didn't expect was for Jasmine to sit and play the piano, this brought brought the girl to them, she appeared and danced until the tune was over, even singing the words. Then she stopped and Jasmine stopped and the girl went to the window,

"Why does she keep doing that?" Liam asked

"She was in detention when it happened for falling asleep in class, look out with her she won't hurt you, it all looks very different from here" Jasmine said

We all went to the window and next to the spaces the child skeletons were standing there were wide open graves,

"Oh my God" Owen shivered

"Most of these children had relatives on that train, no one came to pick them up, they'll play utnil they realise and then bury themselves all over again, the others sleep in rows along the walls of the class rooms downstairs at night" Jasmine told us

"That's horrible" Liam exclaimed

"There' more to see" Jasmine said leading us out of the room

As Adrian, the last out of the room shut the door the girl screamed,

"You promissed me!"

The next place Jasmine took us was the station with no track, skeletons stood on the platform in outfits befitting the 1800's. What didn't help was Jasmine walking up to one and asking it,

"Still waiting?"

Adrian scanned one and eyes appeared in the empty sockets,

He screamed and Jasmine turned around,

"I know, I'm sorry!" He said

"Look left for me" She said

"What?" Adrian said in question

"Do it" Jasmine said, Adrian did as he was told and the skeletons looked where he looked, "Look right for me now" Adrian did and so did the skeletons, "Look at Owen for me now Adrian" He did and the skeletons moved to look at him too. Owen backed into a lamp, "Oh we're in trouble now"

"Forget that!" Owen cried with a point

"We need to shelter Adrian, Jack get behind him, Liam and Owen, left and right" She said standing before him, "We walk slowly to the car"

As one we walked off the platform, down the ramp, into the car and got out of there.

Back at the hub, our nerves were shot,

"I have seen some things in my time but that? Forget it, I'm sorry Adrian but I'm not going back there" Liam said as we left the slanted corridors and stood on the first floor landing,

"What if Morgan held your hand?" Owen asked

Liam glared,

"We could ask Daisy" I said, "She hasn't been on the field for a while"

"She's a liability" Liam said

"Thanks!" Daisy called, from downstairs,

"Enough" Adrian said, letting his nerves get to him, "We were supposed to be training not playing Simon Says with skeletons"

"I'm sorry, what?" Daisy called up,

"Try skeletons playing Follow the Leader because that's what happened last time" Jasmine said, we all looked at her in horror, "I want to go back to that place, it changes at night, we told dad about this place and took a walk, that's when we found the village and the school and the skeletons we thought were...anyway, dad promissed to help this class and that same class followed us back to the TARDIS. We ran and left them there, we were determined to find out what happened but then Adrian was abducted, that was the end of that" She said

We had quite a few hours until dark so while myself, Jasmine, Daisy and I went out rounding up allies and offering sanctuary at the hub or secure warehouse Owen worked on a few experiments, using elements he knew the Cyberlek had.

Liam sat in the boardroom staring into space, thinking about how much he wished Adrian had never been found if only to still be married to him,

Adrian was pacing, the thought that Morgan might actually like Liam or the other way around was not something that sat with him. Finally, after staring at Liam through the wall with the aid of his sonic he went up to find Owen,

"Owen, can I talk to you?" Adrian asked

"Any time mate, what can I do for you?" He asked

Adrian slid modified amnesia pills across the table to him,

"You can wipe the whole Liam/Morgan thing from Morgan' mind, I'll do the same with Liam, you need Morgan"

Owen was stunned but agreed and while Owen played his part in this plan Adrian used his sonic to cut off signal, steal a kiss from Liam and slipped the amnesia pill into his coffee,

"I'm never going to get over you" Liam said

"Good, because I don't want you to" Adrian said

Somehow between that, an expensive game of pool and a bath we aquired Crystal as well as Morgan on our returning trip to Ironport. I was a bit dubious at first, she did bolt after being rescued by all of us, Adrian, at the time, still unbeknown to me, her own brother put himself in danger to do it. It seemed cowardly, but then she is my daughter, I was a coward once. None the less there was a barny between the two of us before Adrian stepped in and told me we needed her. Despite Adrian' young age and my duty to train him he was my superior so if he told me something had to be a certain way that was law but I wasn't happy about it,

Here I saw her powers and that while she was cowardly in some aspects in others she had bigger balls than me,

"So Adrian told me the village changes at night, in that case are we likely to see what the children are dreaming about from within the schoolhouse out?" She asked

"Exactly, so if one child went to the beach the week of the "Losing" as we called it...the whole village vanished, there for the residents were "Lost" and another had a farm, we'll see a farm one end and a beach up the other" Jasmine told us

"Wow" I said, "Why did this never come to the attention of Torchwood?"

"We're moitored by dad' team ACID, they'll have seen Emperor there and blocked all signal to Torchwood or FBI"

"To be fair Jack, I couldn't pick up on anything using your tech but Jasmine flicked the switch on her sonic and bang,train track and tunnel" Liam said

When we arrived at the village this time we had to stop some way from the schoolhouse for there were now headstones blocking the path and whisperings of "You are lost, we are lost, you are lost, we are lost"

"We'll find you" Jasmine told them, "You can't hide from us forever"

When we got to the schoolhouse the children were gone but the graves we saw from within were there,

"Where are the children?" I asked

"Maybe they're inside" Morgan suggested

"Dreaming...when children dream, children play" Crystal said

I looked at Crystal, trying to figure her out, she had sympathy for these children, a sympathy far greater than her fear,

"How are you not terrified right now?" I asked her as we stepped around the graves

"Maybe I've seen too much" Came her reply

As we walked through the schoolhouse we could hear children practicing their ABC', every time we passed a window the skeletons would look at us. We ignored this as best we could and returned to the detention room.

The child returned but this time she wasn't angry when she spoke,

"Is the Emperor here?" She asked

"Hello Vivian" Jasmine said, "You're not as lost as you once were"

"Oh...I don't know about that" She smiled, then she walked up to Adrian, "So sad, it's OK if you found us by accident, you are the Emperor aren't you?"

"I'm Emperor in training, Granddad had to abdicate a long time ago, he had to disappear...I will help you" Adrian said bravely

"Jasmine?" Vivian said to Jasmine, "That train, it wasn't me, it was them"

"I think I might know why now too" She said

"What's going on?" I asked

"The reason we were able to find Ironport was because of Vivian, the Emepror knew this little girl, she's one of the few to have ever ventured through a time vortex and lived"

"Left behind by the Time Agents?" I asked in shock

"She found herself on Galafray AY" Jasmine told me

"And then Emepror' TARDIS, about a month before the Darlek' shot it to pieces" Vivian revealed...

 **1891:** Vivian, an 8 year old with black hair and emerald eyes was walking through the village of Ironport. It was stunning in it's hay day. It was the height of summer and the flowers were a glorious shade. Something caught Vivian' attention, first a purple cloud and then the music coming from within it,

"Uh oh, I've fallen asleep again, I must have" Vivian said to herself and she walked throught the purple cloud and found herself at a ball on Galafray,

Everyone wore masks, they were all adults. The minute they saw her it was silent. The music stopped and she gasped.

Emperor, stood on a balcony with Vera looked down,

"Who's child is this?" He asked

No one replied,

"I'm dreaming!" Vivian screamed, "I said so, so it must be a dream!"

She ran back into the purple cloud and vanished from their sight,

Emepror looked around,

"No matter" He lied, went to his TARDIS and started the engines. Vivian appeared here now and ran striaght into him, "Alright, alright" He soothed

"It must be a dream!" Vivian sobbed, then she gapsed and stepped back, "You're a stranger"

"I'm not going to hurt you" Emperor told her, she then cuddled him and he smiled, "How did you get here?" He asked as he scanned her, "You appear human"

"I was in my village and I saw a cloud and I went through it, it took me to a ball, I thought you were angry but when I went back on myself I came here" Vivian told him

"Hmm, one of my old servants must have used a Time Agent' device, they all interlink, you're lucky you didn't end up in outer space" Emepror told her, "I'll get you home, you're parents won't even know you were gone, this is a time machine as well as a space traveller...I'll think of a cooler name soon"

"TARDIS" She said

He looked at her in shock,

"Time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS...you're not a human"

"I don't have parents, I live in a tree house" She told him, "The village feed me and pay for my education, don't know why, there are loads of other poor kids around, I am greatful though. I take something for myself and then find the other kids and feed them"

Emperor was incredibly moved,

"Wow" He said, then as a test he gave her a puzzle no one could solve but him, "A little something to occupy you during the flight"

"There's a train coming to Ironport soon, called the Legend, everyone' excited about it, it's the first to pass through, we had no track until now, the station' been there for years though...have you any children?" She asked

"Two, Jasmine and the God of un-winnerble War'; Thununi" He told her, "He lives on an arc in space waiting for the day we enter a battle neither side could or should win"

To his shock she solved the puzzle and when they arrived back at the village and Vivian' treehouse, after sensing a strange energy he gave her the puzzle to keep,

"Thank you" She said

"That thing has powers, I'm giving you authority to use if should this place become a danger to you or anyone beyond" Emperor told her

Her words about the train and the station echoed in his ears so after leaving her he went to find the station himself, shutting down the Time Agent' vortex on the way. He climbed down onto the track and walked up to the tunnel, he then shone a light on the ground and was baffled to see that the track stopped there.

As he climbed onto the platform however the Legend sped passed, he turned on his heal to stare at it in shock. The train was going one way but the wheels were going another.

Before going into the schoolhouse on arriving to the village with Jasmine and the 9th Doctor Emperor insisted on going to Vivian' treehouse where he found a note reading; I tried,

"My little orphan...what the hell happened here?"

Emperor was angry,

After promising the class he turned and there she was, in the shadows, part of her face had become skeletal,

"This place, it's a danger to us all, I had to stop them" She said

"Stop who?" Emperor asked

"I didn't see their faces, they want something we have, they said The Doctor destroyed their planet in a War and these people, this planet has what they require only it didn't work, I made them all disappear before the process could be complete" Vivian told him

Emperor gave her a hug, the power in his puzzle was his own so he wouldn't get lost with her,

"You clever girl"

 **Now:** Vivian showed us the puzzle,

"I don't know how it works"

"We need to get ourselves a skeleton, and we need to get it out of here without the effects she halted spreading beyond it" Crystal said

"You could try but I can't leave this building...at least I don't think I can" Vivian said

"I want to know more" Adrian said, "You go on ahead"

"But...what's that going to achieve?"

"If we can analyse a skeleton then we can identify a source to the power used on them, do that we might just find out who, is behind all this" Liam said

What got me was Crystal just took over, she just seemed to know where to go, she ignored all other cottages accept this particular one, then once inside she started searching for a piece of paper,

Owen, Liam and Morgan had chosen to search the building next to this one,

"What are you doing?" I said, putting my hand over hers firmly to stop her, "Who the hell are you? Really?"

"It must be upstairs" She said before shaking me off and going up to the first bedroom atop of the stiars

"What?" I called

She didn't answer me until she'd found a letter,

"This is the home of Vivian' Aunt and Uncle, they were asked to take care of her but didn't, they weren't exactly human but any alien DNA has been deeply coded"

I snatched the letter,

"How do you know all this!?" I demanded, 1 part scared and 3 parts pissed

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" She said

"Try me" I said

"Not in that frame of mind" Crystal replied

"Oracle" I said, "Wait"

"I see everything, hear everyone, feel everything, have done since I was born and I never stared into the vortex, I cried every day until I was 12. Adrian' been helping me block it out and use it, that he can do but neither of us can use our force fields at will" Crystal told me

"Oracles were female Time Lord' that lived on Gallifrey EY where females couldn't be Time Lords" I remembered, "So your parents were from Galafray AY with powers to regenerate"

"And morph into animals with animals that could morph into objects or become invisible" She told me

"Oh God" I said but as I went to hug her in sympathy the bedroom door slammed shut and we heard skinless feet cracking up the stiars towards us, "Uh, we woke them up"

We both ran for the window, it was as small cottage, we could take that jump but the windows had been painted shut,

We grabbed each other as the skeleton smashed into the room and came after us,

With seconds to spare there was a flash and the skeleton became a man, who then collapsed at our feet,

There behind him was Jasmine and Vivian, she was holding the puzzle out in front of her,

"I can leave the schoolhouse, not the village...Jasmine helped me figure that out" her hand was now skeletal, "I reversed the effects of _their_ power for him but the puzzle is void of energy now, at least you can get this one out of here" Vivian said

"We don't know that for sure, let's get him to the hospital here, take his bloods and get that back to the hub" I said, heart still pounding in my chest.

Morgan and Liam stayed at the hospital with Vivian' unconscious alien Uncle while Jasmine, myself and Adrian went back to the hub and Owen took Crystal for a late coco at Brendan' Bay Cafe.

The 12th Doctor was waiting for us when we got back,

"Where did you go?" 12 asked as we reached the lower central hub

"Ironport" Jasmine told him

He looked at her in shock,

"You didn't think I'd like to go back?"

"I'm sorry" She said

"You missed a form" 12 told me, handing me the papers for our divorce, "I need it...I've had another think and I've decided not to regenerate" Adrian looked upset, "If we don't get a divorce you get the TARDIS, if you get the TARDIS, you get shot with Subdudifate as you are a servant of the Royal house, I have another form in place stating that until Adrian is ready in the eyes of the Empire' court the TARDIS will gather dust on a street corner and will only answer to him"

"But!" Adrian screeched but Jasmine put a finger on his lip, I signed the form and he left, "I saw...her"

"What do you want to do about it then Adrian, this is your future here?" I said in question

"Someone needs to talk some sense into him" Adrian said, "1 had this very dilemma...he'd be perfect for this...no, someone close, Bill"

"Bill becomes a cyberman" Jasmine said, "One week from now"

"Soon sort that out" He said working on the computer, "Heather will come in handy here, she can be whatever she wants to be...that will help me out because I came across this one alien I saw, they're like glass but they become your memories, if Bill can't talk sense into him herself, he'll just have to talk sense into himself with her face, if I feed this information to them we can tell 12 she's alive and well too"

Jasmine and I smiled at each other,

"Where has this come from?" 11 asked appearing in the room, I was getting used to this now,

"Well, someone said, you I think, my job is to make sure your life happened in the way our Empire saw it portrayed, we can't alter that time line, this could change the time line, I'm not the Emperor yet but who says I can't step up while I'm here? This is why I insisted on meeting all the Doctors, but in this era only one more past 12 has lived so I have to save 12" We all smiled at him, then to Jasmine he said, "I fancy a walk, want to come with?"

"Love to" She said

"Can you hold the thought while I grab a shower?" I asked 11

"Love to" He said

Adrian and Jasmine stopped by the bars and looked out over the bay,

"12 mentioned me having a War Doctor..." Adrian began, then to his shock a semi naked man climbed out of the bay and stared at him, "Are you OK there?"

"Did you not call me?" He asked, before he climbed the bars and jumped back into the water.

A second later Adrian and Jasmine heard a train horn and turned to find a high speed modern train coming straight for them...

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Emperor' Puzzle**

The 11th Doctor had been watching them on CCTV when the train hurtled towards them, A dragon darted out of the bay as he closed his eyes and called out for me, it was holding the train back with it's wings, and in that time Adrian and Jasmine jumped over the bars, into the bay and the train vanished,

"What is it?" I asked, running into the lower central hub

11 ran outside,

I saw Jasmine and Adrian in the water outside and followed,

"Why was there a train on the Bay Walk!?" Adrian spluttered

"Maybe we should have this conversation on dry land" Jasmine said

As 11 and I arrived and opened the gate to the steps down to the water the dragon stared at us and dived back into the bay,

"Here!" I called, helping them out and wrapping my great coat around them both

An hour later 11, myself, Jasmine and Adrian were sat in the lower central hub, 11 and I by the computers and Adrian and Jasmine on the sofa, in thick dressing gowns,

"My phone' ruined, I need my own clothes can I borrow yours a minute?" Adrian asked me

"What happened?" I asked as I tossed it to him and Adrian sent Owen a text,

"I told mum about 12 mentioning _My War Doctor_ and this man climbed out of the bay, asked if I'd asked for him and jumped back in on my clearly blank expression in response, next thing we hear this train and there it is, speeding towards us. A dragon jumped out of the bay and held the train back with it's wings as we dived into the bay, it then vanished and the dragon dived back in as we got out" He told us,

"Interesting" 11 said

Over at he hospital in Ironport Vivian was about to give Liam and Morgan an idea. They were in an empty ward with her Uncle, who was still out cold,

"Vivian, why is this hospital empty?" Morgan asked

"The hospital was having a refurb when the disaster struck, anyone that would have been here at the time were transferred to Cardiff Central" Vivian said

"There should still be files then, if they were outside the village at the time" Liam said

He called Vera, who came round to the hub and asked for back up, and armed with the 12th Doctor, well 11 looked like a ghost to anyone not us didn't he? They went over to Cardiff Central.

"Why're we here again?" 12 asked as they followed a security gauard around the hospital to the records room,

"What're you looking for exactly?" The guard asked as they reached a room full of dust covered boxes,

"It's for a cold case actually" Vera told him

"How cold?" He asked

"1891" Vera said

"Then I've taken you to the wrong place, they're out at the old abandoned library" The guard said

"The files?" Vera said suddenly nervous

"No, the patients, they're still alive, place gives me the creeps, I'll take you, I'll give you the keys even but I'm not going in that place" The guard said

He meant it too, dropping them off at the building, giving them the keys and then leaving them to their own devices with no idea where they were exactly in Wales or how they'd be getting back, 12 didn't have a teleport, he could only reverse teleportation.

The other thing he could do was unlock doors, something that would both help them and become their undoing. They ventured slowly along a corridor to the main part of the building and found a row of people, with flesh still prominent and eyes in sockets, all dressed in rags that might have been clothes at one point in time,

As vera got close to one woman they screamed and she and 12 darted out of there,

Before the door could close however the same skeletal woman shot out of the building into the bushes nearby,

"Get me out of here now!" Vera snapped

"Already on it" 12 sighed, hearts beating fast as he took out his mobile,

Oh she berated Liam on the way back, liking the scene to something out of Resident Evil.

Owen turned up at the hub while we were out to give Adrian some new clothes, refferencing the famous children' book, not expecting Adrian to have heard of it, only for Adrian to respond with,

"As long as there are clothes, I read the book"

"Damn" Owen grinned, once Adrian was dressed he asked, "Where're Jack and the others?"

"They've gone out to an abandoned library to pick up Vera and 12, you see Liam and Morgan found out that the hospital was having a refurb just before the whole "Lost" thing, so they sent them to find the records, only the guard took them to this building, full of patients instead, all still breathing"

"Oh that's warped" Owen said

As I was parking our 4th Torchwood car Adrian clocked the skeletal woman underneath it on CCTV,

"Tell me you see that" Adrian said to Owen

Owen clocked it too and he and Adrian ran from the lower central hub to the undergroud car park where they pointed their guns at the car,

"Don't move!" Owen said to me, Vera, Jasmine and 12. We all screamed when the skeletal woman jumped form under the car, to the wall and then into Owen' Kia, reving the engines and speeding up the ramp, through the garage door and out, "God almighty!" Owen yelled, now mad,

"I'll come with you" Jasmine said, jumping back into the car, and with that, Owen too over divers side of the Torchwood car they went after his Kia

It was at that moment my mobile went off,

"This better be good" I said rudly not even knowing who I was talking to

"What's a Whipordian?" Came Liam' voice

I stared at 12

Five minutes ago Vivian' Uncle had woken up as the Emperor' puzzle started bleeping and flashing, and demanded Vivian pass it to him,

"Give that to me" He said

"I don't think I can" Vivian said

"I don't need you to think, I know what that thing does, I'm a Whipordian" He said

"What's a Whipordian?" I asked 12

12 took the phone from me,

"We're on our way" He said, then to Adrian he added, "Hold the thought"

Adrian gave 12 the keys to his Polo and went with Vera to the lower central hub to. As he reached the computers the phone went, Adrian put it on speaker and tapped into the CCTV installed in the Torchwood car,

"Question..." Adrian began,

"Mine first, where is my car? We lost it" Owen said

Adrian tapped at the computer,

"I can't pin point it right now it's going to fast for the cameras to track, let me alter it to zone in on the skeleton, tell police to hold off, they're getting reports coming in of a Kia driving itself"

"Thanks" Owen said

"What's a Whipordian? Apparently Vivian' Uncle woke up, he says he's one" Adrian said

"Whipordians were one of 7 elemental beings that served our family, when the battle of light and dark broke out they vanished with the help of the Purple Colar Mages, the few off world at the time had to blend in with the species of whichever planet they were on at the time. Iron, Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Air and Earth"

"So these aliens are after their element only whatever they used zoned in on the human qualities" Adrian summerised

"Yes. I think so" Jasmine said

Vera got a trace on the car,

"Owen, your car is in the next multi-storey car park left of you, 6th floor"

"Thanks" Owen said

Adrian looked at Vera,

"We have no cars left" She said to him

"No but we have a bike modified by alien tech" Adrian told her

"Done" She said

While they went off after Jasmine and Owen myself and 12 were makig our way through the village to the hospital, once there 12 had one question for Vivian' Uncle,

"Who is your ruler?"

"Torcyair Whipordian" CameVivia' Uncle' response

"So you did survive the War" 12 said in shock, sitting down on the chair beside him

"We all did, the Purple Mage were magicians of an ancient power and allies with all of us and they were the first to go, I have evidence backing up the idea that they merged into one being and watched as their land was stolen by Floored" Vivian' Uncle said

Adrian and Vera joined Owen and Jasmine at the multi-storey car park and hid behind two pillars to watch the skeletal woman stand by the passenger side of Owen' car and screech. They stepped out and she screeched again, Jasmine flicked the switch on her sonic but it bounce and hit them, all five if them vanished from the car park and ended up in a carriage on The Legend.

Jasmine was stunned, the passengers on the train looked just like them and didn't bat an eyelid at the skeletal woman crawling towards herself, Owen, Vera and Adrian.

She pointed the sonic at the eyes of the skeletal woman this time and she vanished, leaving them where they were on the floor of the carriage.

"I think we're in trouble" Adrian said

Jasmine just laughed,

"What the hell is so funny?" Vera asked, "We're on the floor of a train with no destination and no way of contacting anyone"

"Any one of them could have gotten off this train at any point...I'll let that sit with you a minute" Jasmine said

"Think it would be worth me talking to the driver while we're here?" Adrian asked

"You could" Jasmine said

Back at the hub Emepror appeared and tapped at the computer, he then called me,

"Jasmine, Adrian, Owen and Vera are on the Legend, I can get them out of there but I have a job for you. The train that nearly ran down Adrian and Jasmine, it's a lunar powered locomotive, stops once a night, I need you aboard to find out how close the ones behind this are to getting through the barrier my orphan placed around Ironport, pictures on the way" He said,

"Got it" I said

Emperor discovered the culprit to be an alien known for taunting the 9th Doctor after Adrian' abduction, were behind this whole thing, they had a master perception now so he'd have to be Jasmine' eyes,

On The Legend, a phone in the wall of the carriage rang,

As Adrian came back from speaking to the driver he asnwered it,

"Have they figured it out yet?" Emperor asked, "I can't get through to the mobiles until you're off that train"

"No" Adrian said simply and put the phone down,

Owen and Vera looked at Jasmine and Adrian,

"Excuse me, what can you see out the window?" Jasmine asked a passenger,

"The coast" He said

The passenger next to him looked at him as though he were mad as Owen put his hands on the floor and realised for himself, the train hadn't gone anywhere this entire time,

"I don't know where you think you are but you can quite clearly see we are approaching the City centre now"

An argument broke out as Adrian, Jasmine, Owen and Vera crept over to the nearest door,

"The trian is stationary" Owen said

Jasmine used her sonic to unlock the carriage door and the four of them climbed out of the train onto a smooth black concrete underground platform.

The second they were off the train Jasmine' mobile rang,

It was a video call from Emperor,

"It's the Singes Jasmine" Emepror said, Jasmine looked all around, "I'll be your eyes, Jack is on his way to the Lunar train that appeared on Bay Walk, they're trying to reach beyond the barrier"

He went on to explain that they had created a number of bombs to blast through the barrier in the instance that the second train failed, how many wires needed cutting and the time they had to do it in, while I waited on the platform for the Lunar train,

Something that startled me was it just appeared from nowhere and I could see already there were passengers aboard, this train had started it's life in Cardiff, I couldn't understand what sort of human would just get on a train that arrived on a platform like that. None the less I didn't have much time so I jumped on board,

The first thing I did was get into the driver' cab, Emperor had timed this well, I was within my 3 hours so I could use my sonic. To my schock, there was no driver, this train needed to be full to capacity and it never would be, not without a driver.

I told Emperor but he was even more worried now as it meant we had less time to deactivate the bombs.

I jumped off the train and went to help Jasmine, Owen, Adrian and Vera,

I found Jasmine having a go at Adrian for taking the bike,

"I just knew I had to get to you...fast" He said, then his eyes glazed over, "Really fast, really, really fast"

"Vera, take the bike" Jasmine said to her after whacking Adrian upside the head,

Vera was delighted,

"We're running out of time, that second train won't reach capacity" I said

"But that will mean it'll go around in circles forvermore, killing anyone on the bay past 12 am" Adrian said

"Unless we could find a way to build a second track and bring both trains in at the same time" Owen said

"The Emperor' puzzle!" Adrian exclaimed, "I get what it is now"

Over at the hospital in Ironport Emperor was standing before Vivian, her puzzle outstretched,

"The one thing Singes hate is imagination, I planted the idea in your head, you used it's power to amplify it's power using your imagination so if you want to stop the Singes and save all those passengers and bring back all those people all you need..." Emperor was saying

"Is imagination...but it's the Emperor' puzzle" Vivian said

"He won't mind you borrowing it for the greater good, go on" Emperor said

Vivian stood on the platform and waited for a signal to say that myself, Owen, Jasmine, Adrian and Vera were all on the Legend before holding up the puzzle and imaginig this village back in it's former glory, the safety of the passengers and anyone from this place and to accept that present day was their present day too.

A golden glow came upon the village and all of us in the train as Ironport and the people of Ironport were returned to normal, both trains pulled in to the station at the same time and the people on the Luna just accepted the attire of those on The Legend to be of a themed party of some kind.

12, 11, myself, Jasmine, Adrian, Liam, Vera, Emperor, Daisy and Morgan spent the rest of the night on the beach, with a fire before us and we talked about everything and nothing. A momentary stillness and calm before the storm. It was emotional and beautiful. I just wished Brendan had been there that night though...

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Chrissie**

I'll never forget Adrian' first meeting with his TARDIS soul, it was beautiful and bloody funny but my first meeting with her however not so much. Jasmine was acting strange, like she was mad at me for something and wouldn't tell me what I was supposed to have done wrong. Adrian was getting it from both of us that night and ended up leaving our car and going on a hunt on his own. This was a bad idea,

"What was that about that the club? I went in to get Adrian, he was talking to Liam, I wasn't doing what I kow you thought I was doing" My ear piece bleeped, "What!?"

"Are you sure this is a caveman?" Adrian asked

"Uh...yeah why?"

12 got into the car and tapped me on the shoulder,

"Drive, it's not a caveman"

Form down the street we saw Adrian go flying into the bars by the bay,

"Oh my God!"

Jasmine got out of the car and waves her hand to create a barrier around Adrian, she then warped to his position as I drove,

"It's not a caveman" Adrian said struggling for breath before passing out,

As we parked we turned to find a Cyberman,

"Oh no" I breathed

Jasmine blasted it out of existance and looked back at Adrian,

"You clever boy" She said

"Is he going to be OK?" I asked

"Get him home" Jasmine said

I picked Adrian up and put him in the car, we had to go around the block to get back around to the hub from where we were and as I turned the corner Chrissie arrived in the middle of the road.

I slammed the breaks,

"Where is he!?" She asked

Brendan arrived at that moment,

"Chrissie get back here now!" He demanded

"I saw him being flung into the bars! That boy, where is he!?" She demanded

"No idea what you're talking about" I said, "She with you?" Then to her before he could answer I said, "Try using the pavement the next time you want to act on a night terror!"

As I sped off Jasmine looked at me,

"That's the TARDIS soul"

"What did you just say?" I asked

Back at the hub Emperor arrived at Jasmine' request to check Adrian over,

"You're activating your force field wonderfully Adrian, you're lucky, most Time Lords would regerate after a blast like that but then you do have three hearts so you're a little stronger, you have to me to put up with our lot, and your father'" Emepror said

Adrian smiled

Jasmine kissed Adrian' forehead and went into the kitchen, I stared after her but addressed my question to my Emperor,

"What's wrong with Jasmine? I can't even read her today"

"She's pregnant" Emepror said

Adrian was stunned,

I was stunned, this was so not the time,

Jasmine was pissed,

"I'm sorry, would you like to say that again?" She said

"You're pregnant, you're being a bitch dear, you're a bitch anyway but in this instance whoosh, look out universe, you really need to take it easy before you blow us up" Emperor said

"Who's the father?" I asked dumbly, I got a whack for it, "You've been with me and 12, and 11"

"I am in the room!" Adrian said,

"All three of you, I had an insight, Adrian needs a writer, one, who can alter history or create his own worlds in order to help him when he becomes the Emperor, he'll be given up the minute he arrives to be brought up by another servant" Emperor said

"This is my punishment isn't it?" I said,

"I let you keep Owen, be greatful for that" Emperor said, Adrian was speechless, "It won't be as harsh as it seems Adrian, you'll see"

Adrian knew better than to argue with Emperor, he was new to all of this. He hugged his mother, placed a hand on my shoulder, kissed Emperor' cheek and left. He went straight to Liam' house, knocked on his door and fell into his arms on the doorstep,

"What's wrong? I thought you were learning to use your force field tonight?" Liam asked

"Just when I think my world couldn't shock me anymore, my mum get's pregnant by 3 Time Lords but this child will be brought up by a servant, to serve me...my own brother must serve me. As for the force field...I got blasted by a Cyberman, I think we was looking for the Cyberleck but hey" Adrian told him in a complete daze

"I literally have no idea what to say right now" Liam said

"Stay at mine, I can't do with a full house tonight" Adrian said

Liam nodded though he wasn't sure the court would be OK with it, they were awaiting guidelines for their relationship post marriage. Right now Adrian was too mad and upset to care.

Jasmine and I sat on the sofa in our room, a million thoughts buzzing through my head,

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Dumn question...we should have expected something like this" Jasmine said

"Brendan will be delerious" I said

"You remember why he's mad at you then" Jasmine said, "In other circomstances would you have wanted this?"

"Now we're here. I never wanted to be a father until Owen came along, I was used, The Knight needed a new body after the last one was destroyed beyond a passable reversal but he was born to a human, a human that hated children. I wasn't aloud to be there. If his grades slipped she'd starve him and I'd watch the weight fall off him, social were called but she filled the cupboards beforehand and said Owen was attention seeking, you know he ended up in juvi once but when he came out he had nowhere else to go, I still wasn't aloud to help him. He became an escort so he could have somewhere warm to sleep, one of his clients was a lonely nurse. He got interested in her work and her cases, started to pay attention, got himself a job as a waiter and then put himself through collage and university and well you know how he came to be at Torchwood. I owed him so much but we fought like cat and dog. I realised when it was too late that he was like the way he was because he never delt with what he went through, no one ever said, you're going to be OK" I told her, tears streaming down my cheeks,

It was at this moment we heard a loud screech from outside,

We weren't the only ones, Owen, back at the apartment, trying his hand at sketching, and Liam and Adrian, met outsdie on hearing the same noise,

"What is that?" Owen asked

"It's coming from the bay itself" Adrian realised

Outside the cafe, much to our surprise we found Chrissie with a bruised cheek, Brendan and the dragon from the bay in a confrotation with one another,

"You are not my problem" The dragon was saying

"You're a protector, she kept you safe for many years this is the least you owe her" Brendan said, then to me with a point he added, "I will not have her dragged into Torchwood' way of dealing with things around here so back the hell off!"

"Did you hit Chrissie?" I asked with a point, he swore at me so I punched him, "You're a disgrace!"

"Get off of me! You're the disgrace for thinking something like that of me" Brendan said

"You let Torchwood do their job I won't have to protect the damn girl" The dragon said, then to Chrissie he added, "No offence"

Adrian was now staring at Chrissie, completely breathless,

"Much taken" She said hands raised as the dragon jumped back into the bay, it was here she noticed Adrian, "You...you're OK"

Brendan shoved her off towards the side street and glared at Adrian,

"Stay away from my daughter"

"What is that guy' problem with you Jack?" Liam asked,

"He had a son with a noble, an EY Time Lord, they're not aloud to intergrate with the AY Royal or servants of the AY Royal so he was hit with a ray of Subdudifate, meaning he can't regenerate anymore but I had a kid with a Royal and a human but I was spared the Subdudifate. When I was reversed to my second childhood and brought up on Bo my abilities were well hidden, when Rose brought me back to life on the station everything got confused so instead of regenerating until dead I just woke up again and again. One bullet and Brendan is done and he's still expected to serve the AY Royal' wouldn't you be pissed too?"

"So when you drank yourself mortal..." Owen began

"The Doctor found a way to turn the Subdudifate into a liquid form, the only reason we were able to reverse it is because it doesn't recognise my body for what it is, it's all wrong" I said

At that moment the bay froze over and a red eyes appeared beneath the surface, making Adrian jump out of his skin,

"You all need to go home now" It was Emperor

None of us were going to argue now. It had been a long night.

Emperor paid Brendan a visit at his apartment. He was in the kitchen, making a coco at the time,

"I'll have one if you're making it with Gally-Choc" Emperor said

Brendan looked at him,

"We were making a cake, mucking about, she loves baking, it's her favourite pass time. I turned and caught her cheek with the side of the tray as she went to put something away" Then he got mad, "Of all the people to make assumptions, my own brother, haven't I been through enough?" Emperor gave him a sympathetic look, "I don't want Adrian anywhere near Chrissie, if she dies before..."

"Brendan, they need to be together" Emperor said

"After the War maybe" Brendan said

"Come on, even if you manage that she could still get hurt" Emperor said, "If you stock kicking Adrian can reinstate your authority when he's crowned based on your service to us since your Subdudifate, I the meantime I will make the TARDIS soul a Time Lord mask" They went into Chrissie' room, where Chrissie was sleeping, aftere healing her bruise, and as he placed his hand on her head to speak the words Adrian sat up in his bed and too spoke the words. Liam, who had been sleeping on the floor sat up to look at him, "Subdue little Princess thee, from this mask place I, a Time Lord you be, Subdue little princess do not weep, your soul you shall still keep, now dream of ones armour, for now your reverse, whilst thou peacefully you sleep"

Chrisse glowed and Adrian flopped back down onto the bed,

"OK" Liam said before getting up off the floor and checking Adrian didn't have a fever,

"What're you doing?" Adrian asked without opening his eyes

"You're saying spells in your sleep" Liam told him

Before Adrian could respond Emperor appeared in the room and turned night to day, compeltely confusing the both of them.

Adrian got out of bed and went to the window,

"It's snowing!" He screeched excitedly

The Emperor knew how to dsitract Adrian.

Adrian was like a kid when it came to snow and wanted everyone up and out of bed, by 7:15 he, Owen, Liam, Morgan and Daisy were building a snowman up on the roof garden. From here they could see all across Bay Walk, the Emepror had taken over a significant amout of land to produce this training centre. Beyond it there wasn't a single flake of snow to be seen, this made it all the more special for Adrian.

"Cafe?" Liam asked once they had finished the snowman and taken about a million selfies and photos of the area,

"Yes!" Morgan said

Jasmine and I were by the bars overlooking the bay when they arrived, we were watching a dark shadow beneath the ice. The shadow had red eyes. When these became apparent a second shadow attacked the first but we were the only ones paying attention,

"I love the snow" Adrian declaired

"Never have guessed that" Owen said with a grin

"I'm not cold though" Liam pointed out

At that moment we heard a cry and Adrian turned and caught Chrissie before she could slip into the road. They stared at each other,

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Hi" I added with a giggle

"I slipped" Chrissie said

"I figured" Adrian said with a seductive grin, "Where're you trying to go?"

"The...the cafe, I'm a waitress" She said

Adrian helped her across the road and opened the door for her,

"Maybe I'll wait on you sometime" Adrian said

As adrian came back across the road Chrissie turned and went face first into the coffee pot being held by her co-worker Sal,

"Oh God!" She exclaimed

"You idiot!" Sal laughed between customers at the counter, "No one is worth that kind of humiliation"

"I had a dream about him last night" Chrissie said

At this moment she was rudly interupted by Owen, the water outside had thawed and Adrian wanted a cup to put the water into so they could analyse it and find out what that creature with the red eyes was. Owen had walked across the road, stuck his finger up at the driver of the car that nearly ran him down and then pushed his way through the large crowd up to the counter,

"I need a cup, just a cup and a lid quick" Owen said

"There's a cue!" Chrissie snapped

"Look. I work for Torchwood and I need to get my evidence out of the bay before it freezes over, just give me the damn cup" Owen said,

"Here!" Chrissie said, slamming it down on the counter, "I hope you lose it for your cheek!" Owen then took out a piece of paper, "Why're you still here!?"

"That is our order" The whole cafe raored in outrage, "We'll be over there by that table and his name is Adrian" With that as Chrissie gasped Owen grinned and left.

"Oh my God" Chrissie said and with that she sat on the floor leaving a stunned Sal to deal with everyone on her own.

We got the sample from the bay but Liam now had to convince the authorities, to close access to all harbours and beaches in Wales for the time being and was being slaughtered over the phone. In the end he used the "We're Torchwood" card just to end the conversation. We managed to get a few Bay residents to pretend to be police so they could do what needed to be done. All this time Chrissie was staring over at Adrian. I nudged him, he got up and went over to the counter,

"How are you OK with this? Morgan asked Liam

"My mother build the machine she came from and I know better than to compete with her" Liam said, "They need to be...doesn't take away what we had though" He added fairly

"Can I get a donought please?" Adrian asked with a smile

"Sure" Chrissie said but as she turned she knocked the whole display off the counter, she then managed to spill coffee on his trouser leg and favourite coat,

Everyone was eyeballing her,

Myself, Jasmine, Liam, Morgan and Owen were on the floor laughing,

Adrian giggled, came behind the counter and sat her down on the chair,

"You sit there before you hurt yourself or ayone else, I'll serve these people" Then to the customer behind him he said, "Yes sir I can get you anything that isn't a doughnut"

"Just the crisps thanks" The customer said

Adrian picked the bag up, shook the coffee off it, took the money and the man walked away,

"Me's thinks she has a crush" The customer said to us on the way out the door

This only made me laugh even more.

It wasn't long before we were getting reports of a serpant with red eyes by the old dockyard, of water thawing out and a white finn tiger from Mermadine being seen struggling in the bay. I set Liam and Daisy to the old dockyard while myself, Jasmine and Adrian took on the sightig of the tiger,

Chris was already there,

"We have a problem" Adrian declared as he scanned the pawprints and Jasmine thickened the ice, "The finned tiger is no longer in the bay, it's out there somewhere on our streets" He waved my tech at me, "According to this he's hunting between barriers"

"Oh great" I sighed

"What is going on around here?" Chris asked

"We're at War" I said,

"I have bullets I can track" Jasmine said

"Huh?" Adrian asked

"They don't kill, they just maim, if I wanted to I could find every bullet I've ever fired"

"That's insane...and pretty cool" Adrian said

Over at the dockyard Liam and Daisy had found a body with a fang in it's neck, argued over her abilities and then realised they were being watched by the Serpant with red eyes, the dragon saw to that as Daisy phoned me but then for no apparent reason the dragon snatched Liam into the iced water and darted off.

We raced to the old dockyard but there was now a black barrier parting us from the ice. Owen ran on scene as another dragon appeared to break down the barrier, he'd seen everything on hub CCTV. To my shock Owen jumped and grabbed the claw of the second dragon, flying with him.

Not waiting for anyone else I got into a speedboat and went after them.

Owen dropped as the dragon he was clinging to melted the ice and Owen and the dragon I the bay stared each other out,

The dragon Owen rode on dived bombed the ice, grabbed Liam and flew him back to the dockyard, before going back to attack the one in the bay,

I grabbed Owen out of the icy water and into the boat as the dragon from the bay joined us as the water froze over once again,

"What were you thinking?!" I demanded

"There is no way that creature is on our side!" Owen yelled, pointing at the drago from the bay,

The dragon Owen rode went to attack the dragon from the bay and the dragon from the bay roared at it before turning on Owen,

"I am on your side!"

"Why snatched Liam like that!?" Owen demanded

"As a waring to say out of the bay and leave the creatures swarming this area to me!" The dragon from the bay snapped

"How can I understand you?" Owen asked

"You're not ready for that" He replied before biting at the arm of the dragon Owen rode, "The TARDIS is not my problem anymore!"

"That serpant is within metres of her" The dragon Owen rode said

The dragon from the bay roared, grabbed me and Owen, flew to the docyard, dropped us then spinn dropped back into the water, where there were several flashes of blue light,

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the dragon Owen rode

"Just call me Hero" He said, "That one is the Doctor...of War!"

Owen and I were stunned,

"Adrian' War Doctor is a dragon?" Owen said

"Why did you go after that thing and how did you get here so fast?" I asked

"We have tunnels, one of them leads to the secure storage warehouse you use to use as an illegal alien surgery" Owen told me,

"You know about that?" I asked

"Well yeah, why hire me if you already knew what you were doing?" Owen asked

"Long story" I said

"I got a gil from the serpant" Owen then revealed, I grinned at him, "If he bites anyone then hopefully I'll know what they need antidote wise"

Emperor was sat by Liam' bedside with Adrian when Vera arrived,

"What happened? Jasmine said he fell through iced water?" She said fussing over him as he slept

"I got him out, that's all that matters" Emperor told him

"A dragon got him out" Adrian said,

His eyes widened as Emperor blew a fireball across the room and turned is fingernails into claws,

"I got him out...Liam will be fine, go on a hunt with your mother, I feel it, the Cyberleck' are nearer than I'd like" Emperor said

Adrian looked at Liam with tears in his eyes,

"I love you, they can't kill me for that" He said

Emperor smiled at him as he left, crying,

"I want my memories back" Vera told him once Adrian had left

"You erased them" Emepror said, "I can only do so much it has to come from you"

"I don't know how to do this without you" Vera said

"You'll figure it out" Emperor said, "I love you"

"They can't kill you for that...but they did kill me" Vera said sadly

"You're here because of your own power, I said the words, you wrote them, I've never been able to figure out why you're so powerful, you're a human...it may take a while but I'm going to turn Liam into a second generation Time Lord, just know that whatever happens I have a plan"

This alarmed Vera a lot.

Alone in the hub Owen finally revealed the truth about him being an assassin. Esentially he trained himself not that I told him that,

"So, this son of yours, where is he?" Owen asked

"Can't say" I said

"Why not?" Owen asked

"His powers would recharge in a body unstable, the people of a world he was chosen to rule over after I refused, forever caught in an civil dispute would send bodies his way and plague him with nightmares, he'd be sort after by enemies or if we weren't careful he could rip the entire universe apart" I told him

Now you see why I can't tell him. "Jasmine' out hunting with Adrian, I fancy a drink, would you keep me company?"

"Sure why not?" Owen said, "The scale wasn't enough, Emperor has suggested we put underwater cameras in the bay to catch a glimpse, it's all very well the Protector or whatever he's called guarding it but if it does bite someone we need to know what it is so we can make an antidote"

As Chrissie was locking up the cafe she happened to look out at the bay and saw something that alarmed her, electicity,

"In water...? What are you?" She asked herself, "Oh shoot the rubbish"

She turned on her heal delt with the rubbish then went outside to the bins in the ally. Not only did the fire door slam shut and lock her out but the finned tiger appeared,

Chrissie screamed, quite forgetting what she was in this moment of madness,

Adrian heard her and rolled his eyes as he piered around the corner of the wall he was now hiding behind,

"Oh well it would be you" He siad, he stepped out, already glowing purple and made eye contact with the tiger, "Here, kitty, kitty"

"Who the hell do you think I am!?" He snarled,

"Hey!" Jasmine called from the other end of the ally, "Try me out for size"

"Mum!" Adrian called out in alarm, slowly making his way towards Chrissie, Jasmine stepped out of the tiger' way, it jumped the bars and skidded across the frozen bay, which made her and Chrissie laugh, "Are you OK?" Adrian asked Chrissie

"Uh...huh, yuh?" Came her response, "Damn it I know how to speak!"

Adrian giggled,

"What is it about me that's making you paralysed from the mouth down?"

"Hey, Romeo, I need you over here" Jasmine said

"I..." Chrissie began

"You should go home" Adrian told her

"I'm locked out" Chrissie said, "My stuff" Adrian used the sonic to let her in and left, brushing his hand against her side accidently, as the door shut Chrissie slumped to the floor and chastised herself, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"We're damned enough dear, try "Yay" instead, see what happens?" It was Brendan

"I act like a child around that man, I flew for his mother and his Grandmother for God sake, I astral project and interact with every "Yay" Doctor out there" Brendan laughed, "But with him...oh that court has plans for me and him I just know it"

Outside Jasmine had just taught Adrian to summon his cane, she told him to try a mercy killing on the finned tiger but he felt sorry and ended up shrinking him instead.

"Oh dear" Vera said as she passed by and picked up the tiger,

"I didn't want to kill something just doing what it could to survive" Adrian said,

"That makes you the Emperor" Vera said, "You're preparing for battle and yet you have room for compassion and empathy, I've been watching you"

After another altercation with the dragon Owen met Pole for the first time. He'd ordered a call over video via Chris and not wanting to make Pole suspicious he let it go through,

"Having trouble with this case?" Pole said, "I have someone more than willing to help"

"No thank you" I said

"She speaks highly of you...Martha Jones" Pole said

"Answer me this Pole, she had interactions with two of my team, we know you planted chips and sonar to get the layout of this hub, did she have anything to do with that process and what is it you think you're going to find or achieve in doing what you're doing?" I said

"Jack don't rile him!" Chris called

"It's a question, can he answer?" I said

"Alright Harkness, it was a little underhand, I can accept this base has the same name but no corrilation with the men I am after now, fair play to you, destroying my codes. Martha had nothing to do with it, you need all hands on deck, she has equipment you don't, will you let her come back and help you?" Pole said in question,

"Deal" I said,

Pole ended the call and I breathed a sigh of relief,

"He's after your son?" Owen said

"He wants his authority, you know I said I stepped down? They liquified the crown and injected it into my veins as a tracker, I was a server to the Galafray AY house so any Royal link goes back to a planet that doesn't exist anymore, however if they find my son...doesn't matter, they're not going to as long as he keeps a lid on his temper, it sends out waves every time he loses it and brings that man one step closer" I only now realised Owen was drenched, "What happened to you?"

Owen just pulled a face, took of his shoe and poured the water out,

"Don't ask"

"Call Martha and tell her not to bring her car" I said,

Owen nodded

The following morning Jasmine went to visit Chrissie at the cafe,

Brendan was there,

"Hey, how are you after that altercation with the tiger?" Jasmine asked

"I could have killed it myself in a second but something stopped me, then Adrian arrived and I went to pieces" Chrissie said

"You knew this was something he could use" Jasmine told her, "That tiger knew who you were too, he was just scared"

"Hey listen I saw something in the bay that doesn't make sense" Chrissie said

"I'll send Adrian round to yours later" Jasmine said,

"Jasmine...I heard, I'm sorry" Brendan said with heart, "The court, our court can be as bad as Gallifrey' sometimes"

Jasmine and Brendan shared a hug,

"I know Jack would love to see you" She said

"I will...I just, I need to be here today" He said

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Fleet**

It was 7pm and Chrissie was now faffing around the apartment she lived in as she waited for Adrian to arrive,

"This is ridiculous I'm the TARDIS not a human" She chastised herself, "How am I supposed to help him as a human if I can't even speak to him without injuring him or humiliating myself?"

She screamed when the doorbell went and the tripped on the rug on the way over to the door, smaking her face on the door,

Adrian pulled a face as he heard the thud but straightened it up when she opened the door to him,

"Hi...I'm Adrian" He said

"Hi" Chrissie said

"Mum sent me over, said there was something you needed to tell me about last night but I rather think it's a conversation we should be having inside unless you want the neighbours thinking you need to be in a straight jacket" Adrian said

"Oh it's far too late for that" Chrissie said letting Adrian in and shutting the door, "Coffee?"

"I'm more a green tea" Adrian said

"I can get that for you" She said before disappearing into the kitchen

Adrian was a little startled by the flash of light he saw but couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was, in reality Chrissie was taking The 12th Doctor' green tea from his cupboard and materialising it in the kitchen, leaving 12 perplexed and prompting him to start talking about the monster under the bed,

Meanwhile Adrian wodered around the living room,

"Do you play cards at all?" Adrian asked as he picked up a pack from the coffee table and shuffled them like the 9th Doctor used to

"No, I'm into Chess myself" Chrissie said

"My kind of girl" Adrian smiled,

Chrissie came out with the tea for Adrian and a coffee for herself,

"You can sit down you know" She told him

"So, do you think you can tell me what you saw in the bay without hurting yourself or pouring hot tea over me?" Adrian asked

Chrissie sighed at sat down,

"I don't know why you have this affect on me" She took a breath, "I saw electricity, it was under the water, it didn't make any sense to me, who'd use electricity underwater?"

"Sounds like an illegal teleport" Adrian said, "More trouble for me"

"Why would you get in trouble?" Chrissie asked

"They're here because of me" Adrian said, "I can be done for their porting underwater"

"That's messed up" Chrissie said

At that moment Brendan arrived home and made them jump, Adrian stood fast, making him suspicious and lost his sonic in the process,

"I was here on business!" Adrian said

"Uh huh" Brendan said before Adrian ran out the door,

"If someone has been using teleporation underwater can Adrian get done for it?" Chrissie asked

"Yes and no, it depends" Brendan said, "What were you up to?" He asked picking up Adrian' sonic,

"Nothing" Chrissie said, "You make him jumpy"

Brendan was delighted,

He was scared of Emperor for the young Emperor was scared of him, it was delicious...

Adrian woke us up the next morning rummaging around our apartment, looking for his sonic device,

"I had it and now I can't find it" Adrian said in a flap

"You had it where?" Jasmine asked him, getting up to help

"I don't remember!" He sighed, "On a scale of 1 to 10 just how dead am I?"

"Unless the court knows where it is they'll issue you a new one and the old one will self destruct" She told him

We headed for the cafe, none of us really in the mood to cook anything. Martha would be here later that day, I like Matha but I was worried, Daisy was offended because she was a more experienced Doctor, even though she wouldn't be here for that and wow the arguments it caused between her and Liam...Owen kept out of it and istead spent most of the time on computer with Morgan. Morgan had managed to get cameras into the bay and they were just waiting for the red eyed serpant to show it's face,

"Owen got very excited a minute ago" Morgan declaired

"What have you got?" I asked

"An eyeball" Owen said

"Wow" I said sarcastically

At the cafe Chrissie kept looking over until she could get free to hand him back the sonic device,

"Not in the mood" Adrian said, "I've lost something valuable and I'm lucky I still have a head"

He'd just been hammered by Partifimind for losing the sonic,

"Was it this?" She asked waving it at him

Adrian stood, grabbed the sonic and hugged Chrissie,

"Oh my God where was it?" He asked

"You must have dropped it when dad came home, he says it depends, you being in trouble for the underwater teleportation"

"What?" I asked

"That's what I saw, dad says it depends but he didn't say on what" Chrissie said

"Come for a walk with me"Adrian said

"The cafe" Chrissie said

"Sal can hold the thought" Adrian said

"Oh she can, can she?" Sal called but they were already out the door

When Martha arrived at the hub things were more than a little tense, put it that way. She told us about a device that could filter information so she only ended up with a list of alien species we could then filter out to determine which one the serpant was and then send it through to our computer but Adrian didn't trust UNIT and so demanded Morgan give her the black card chip to bipass her system and be redirected to our computer.

Not knowing who Adrian was she kicked off when I OK'd this action,

"What is your problem?" She asked Adrian

"My problem is not with you" Adrian told her

"That's not what it looks like from over here" She said

"I need all the facts not filtered nonsense, this is my problem" Adrian told her

"Who do you think you are?" She said

The argument went on and on until in the end Adrian stormed out,

"Liam, go after him" Jasmine said, then to Martha she added, "He started this War, he has to finish it. We don't trust UNIT, that's not your fault. In truth he has authority over Jack so if it's within reason or could teach him a valuable lesson he bows to it, I suggest you stop kicking against him you'll be fine"

Martha was floored and went with Owen to set up the device.

Liam found Adrian outside, staring out at the bay,

"UNIT or her link to 10?" Liam asked him, "She doesn't love him anymore"

"Maybe 10 had a little something to do with it" Adrian said

"She's married to Mickie Smith now" Liam said

"Actually she's not, Jack helped my future self, help a dragon get Rose out of the parallel before it gets blown up, she runs the Bad Wolf corporation underneath the OXO tower on the Southbank now...with Mickie"

Liam raised an eyebrow,

"Want to come back to mine for a bit? I've brough the laptop, we can keep an eye on the rift or the bay even, I can access the computer with the readings they get from it, that's in your War Doctor lets you"

"What're you talking about?" Adrian asked

"That dragon in the bay is your War Doctor" Liam told him

"Woe" Adrian breathed, at that moment Martha and Owen came out of the hub and to Martha he said, "You like my dad but he did something out of hand that put my Empire in danger, I tend not to trust those, with whom he favoured. Be careful out on that bay"

Martha smiled and nodded,

"I understand...who was your dad?" She asked

"The Doctor...number 10, your Doctor" He told her

Once again Martha was floored,

"How could he have authority over Jack?" She asked Owen

"His mother is a High Priestess and her father was an Emperor, the Doctor' diety, Adrian is the Emperor in training" Owen told her, then jumping over the bars he said, "Shall we?"

While Liam and Adrian were on their way over to his house Vera was on her way to Oxford to meet Emperor, having just come from the office of a regression key master, someone, who could unlock her past and undo her original spell.

She recalled being in the TARDIS with Emperor and using a bland robot to create a sword with seven elements in it and her last moments on Galafray, telling him she didn't want it's distructio to be her last memory, she had no idea what had become on her soul, she was releaved however to find it odd that her soul was in a jar and had created this land even back then but she also came to realise that perhaps that very power Emperor had used to achieve what he had, called to her and that's why were spells were so powerful, she had the power of two women and the residents of an entire planet behid her will.

Liam was stunned to find a note from her telling him where she was going,

"Oh this is so not the time for a road trip" He said putting the note back where he found it

"Or it could be the best time" Adrian said

Out on the frozen bay Martha was trying to get her breath, back against a boatwreck Protector had thrown out of the bay along with the cameras,

However he did allow the devices to remain in place and was now having a staring contest with Owen,

"I'm just trying to do my job" Owen said

"By interfeering with mine" Protector said

"If anyone get's bitten by that serpant I need to have the antidote ready" Owen protested

"Every time you crack my ice you increase that liklihood ten fold!" Protector yelled, "If you all left well alone you wouldn't need that antidote"

"Alright fine! Who used the port then, the underwater port?" Owen asked

"The serpant, he brought backup, if he's not after Adrian then he's after Chrissie and you standing here wasting my time giving him the time and distance he needs to succeed!"

"Brendan wouldn't let her out of the apartment last night becasuse of that thing, I doubt he can get through walls...oh no, the dranage system!" He realised,

The Protector roared in his face,

"Get out of here while you still have legs! They better still be in the bay or if she gets hurt we both know, who to blame for it!"

With that the dragon jumped, spun and dived into the bay

Adrian and Liam were tracking the serpant,

"It's a white fang" Adrian realised standing up, "It's moving with purpose"

At that moment his mobile went off, it was Owen,

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to know what he was, the serpant, it wants Crissie" He said

"It's a white fang, you're going to need some of the igredients from Jack' secret stash...I'll keep her stable, if we don't want to go down for the use of an underwater teleport then we need to let it bite her" Adrian said, "Then I can kill it for attacking a human and well...the offence of using underwater teleportation is revoked"

Owen was stunned,

Liam nodded his head, he realised Adrian was right but text Jasmine, to text Brendan, to warn Chrissie, if she used her powers before Adrian got there she'd stand a better chance of pulling through.

Chrissie was climbing out of the shower however and didn't see the serpant in time, it wrapped itself around her and bit into her.

Brendan broke into the bathroom and screamed,

"Oh dear, have I just killed the TARDIS?"

Brendan held out his hand then remembered he had no power. Adrian arrived at that moment and killed the serpant with his sword,

"Tell me you have an active alien hospital nearby" Adrian said as he used the sonic to stablise Chrissie,

"Yes" Brendan said, "I couldn't help her" He cried

"I need you to hold it together" Adrian said

When the team arrived Adrian was stunned to be banned by Brendan, from visiting Chrissie once Owen arrived with the antidote,

"I'm greatful to you but I can't have you hanging around Chrissie, you're the reason she's like this"

Adrian ran to the bay and yelled for the Serpant' backup,

The second they emerged Adrian materialised his cane,

"Don't do it!" Protector said emerging from the water,

"Why not?! If they want to fight me, they should do so in battle when this planet is safe not bring their quarrel here and actively play a role in the biting of a human!" Adrian snapped

"Send them home then, they'll wait for you" Protector said

Adrian waved his cane and sent the serpants back,

"They weren't the only things we were tracking, the fleet are fast approaching and I've no plan"

"The best plan sometimes is to have no plan at all" Protector said, "I'm you're Doctor of War, we can act on impulse now and believe me if that doesn't make your enemy afraid I will"

Vera met Emperor at her favourite spot in Oxford,

"I remember" She smiled, "That sword?"

"Right Emperor, different War" Emperor said

"I think I know why I became as powerful as I did, you created a loop, placing me in that bottle, your power attached, then leaving Galafray to find me and bringing me back to that spot, I think you realised it wasn't the right time because when you burned Galafray I told you I didn't want it to be my last memory, Liam and Patrick were 1, you reanimated an old companion and hid us on Earth...but you never really left us did you?" Vera said

"No, Earth made Patrick closed of mind but Liam was always open to other worlds and powers, in fact one day I could see a return of all 7 elemental beings with him as the gate to it's success" Emepror said,

At that moment Vera heard a scanning sound,

There was a Cyberleck behind her,

"Time Lord' human, Time Lord' human, imformation obtained, the Emperor has been located, advince to Bay Walk!"

Emperor dived and ported Vera out of the place as the Cyberleck fired a bomb at her.

A green light glowed as the Cyberleck' ascended,

Brendan stood and stared out the window with a shiver,

Out on the bay there was a stand off, with Jasmine, Jack, Owen, Liam and Morgan and Adrian on Protector' back.

The Cyberleck had real eyes and fangs, blue nails and glass veins on the backs of their hands,

"Come on...what're you waiting for?" Owen asked

3...2...1

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Emperor' War**

The Cyberleck' scanned everyone before spinning and releasing every bomb off at once, within seconds buildings came down or burned, cars burned, at one point Jasmine ended up fired some distance away from Jack and Owen and in their race to get to her no one noticed the Protector fly off with Adrian on his back,

"This is too much" Adrian gasped, struggling to hold it together,

"It's only the Bay, you can revive all of these people" Protector said, "They're blowing out buildings with no one I them beyond, human's aren't meant to know about us"

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked, feeling a little easier, "Chrissie' not a human is she?"

"She's a Time Lord with muted power, her father was a servant but fell for a noble Time Lord of EY, when he was betrayed and this was discovered by the court he and his children lost their right to regeneate, however they're still stronger than the average human so they can be here in the bay" Protector said

"That's so unfair" Adrian said

"Jack was a servant too but he gets to stay married to your mum as long as he trains you to be what you're supposed to be...just so you know this War was't part of the plan" Protector said, "Think about what we need, think about what the Cyberleck are"

"Half Darlek, Half Cyberman, they're natural enemies" Adrian realised

"We need to send two different signals, one to the Darlek' and one to the Cybermen, they'll turn on each other, we then increase the frequency and blast them into atoms" Protector told Adrian,

When they reached an airport with a mast the Cyberleck' caught on to this and took aim,

"I know another place but I'll need Liam" Adrian said

"I'll get you back to the hub then" Protector said

While Owen and Jack checked Jasmine over in the medical wing, where Jack saw his son for the first time, attacking ayone that went near Jasmine with a force field Liam and Martha argued about his wanting to rescue his own family from their house across town,

"It's too dangerous I have done this before!" Martha said

"What?! You think that because you fought for the Doctor that makes you more qualified than me?" Liam said astounded

"I have family too Liam"

"Why're you still here then?" Liam said in question, "My siblings don't have the code for the paic room I'm going"

Adrian was in a panic when he arrived back at the hub and heard this news,

"Please let him be OK" He said to himself,

"What can I do?" Martha asked

"Leave" Adrian said

"Adrian" I said

"No, Jack, I can revive the bay residents, they're not human, the Cyberleck are only destroying buildings with no one in them beyond the boarder so she's safer the further she is away from here. Liam' family are in trouble because of Liam' connection to Vera and me" Adrian told me

"She's connected to us" I said,

"Then she has a choice to make, stay here or go home" Adrian said

"I can take her" It was 11

"Who're you?" Martha asked

"Who do you think?" Adrian said, "Now that that's sorted, I know what we need to do to stop the Cyberleck', I needed a tech expert and a plane to an abandoned airport called; The Heart; Protector will meet us there...who do we know?"

I was about to appoint Tosh and then remembered why I couldn't,

"Brendan" Jasmine said

"He'll never go for it" I said

"Leave it with me" She said

Jasmine ported to the alien hospital in Bay Walk and startled Brendan,

"I need your help" She said

"What's it worth?" Brendan asked

"You're healers wand" Jasmine told him, presenting him with the sonic wand retrieved by the court many moons ago, "I need a tech guy and I need a jet, Chrissie is safe here, they think she's a human, that's why they haven't attacked"

"I do this..." He bgean

"You get your status back but it'll take time for your powers to be restored, only Adrian can reverse the Subdudifate as and when he become Emperor" Jasmine said, "Come on, this was never part of the plan and you know it, he's 19"

"Alright" Brendan said

Meanwhile Liam met Chris, coming back from stealing two electric proof vests from FBI' document base in Cardiff, he'd also saved Liam with a bullet that melted the metal of the Cyberlek to slow it down and cause it great confusion,

"What're they!?" Liam asked in shock

"A distraction, I don't have nearly enough for the team, I've been to the house, there's no one home"

"What?" Liam asked in alarm

"The Emperor has them at the court, but he couldn't reach you" Chris explained

"Oh" Liam said relieved, at that moment the TARDIS materialised, however this one had purple lights at the bottom of it, "What the?"

Adrian' future self stepped out,

"I need your help" He told Liam

"You're..."

"28" He said,

"Woe, where am I?" Liam asked

"Busy, will you come with me?" Adrian pleaded

Liam nodded and went into the TARDIS with Adrian' future self,

Chris walked on,

Adrian' future self took Liam to a base where they had Tosh, tied to a trolley, they were trying to turn her into a Cyberleck,

"Who is this?" Liam asked

"Toshiko Sato" Adrian said, "She's my wife' mother"

"You're wife...? Tosh is human" Liam said outraged

"We're still married" Adrian said, Liam looked at him in shock, "Oh, right, Galafray' still a crisp in your time line, I needed to make Earth part of the Empire, because of Owen they chose his daughter, _we_ got remarried on Galafray when I was 25"

"So where am I?" Liam asked as he followed the instructions Adrian now gave him to reverse the experiment,

"Looking after the kids" Adrian said blasé

"Ours or yours?" Liam said in shock

"Wow...just wow, I'm not going to have them with anyone else now am I, being married to Layla is business...though I did meet a form of myself, who married a girl and had two children with her even though he wanted to be with this guy that travelled with him but wanted a life seperate to the TARDIS, not that, that matters, we're very liberal the Time Lords"

Liam laughed

"Still as tactless as ever"

At that moment they were attacked by Tosh, there was a huge struggle but eventually they pinned her down and sedated her,

"She needs an alien with healing powers" Adrian said, "Brendan! Liam, go to the airport right after the signal I send to get the Cyberleck' to attack themselves, tell him who it is, tell him I need him"

"But how do I get there?" Liam asked

"I'll program the time and area with my sonic, you can fly the TARDIS" Adrian said

"I can't" Liam said in a panic

"Liam, you're mother built the TARDIS you can fly it instinctively!" Adrian said

Liam nodded and ran into the TARDIS,

To my surprise Brendan was more than helpful, after using the tunnels he got us a jet and flew Adrian, myself, Jasmine and Owen to Heart Airport and fixed the machines so that Adrian could send the signal he needed to, to both the Darlek and the Cyberman.

It worked, just in time,

Adrian increased the frequency and ended the War...on Earth anyway, of course, it wasn't over for Adrian, he now had to help the helpless and we were going with him.

Adrian was about to become an apprentice Emperor...so there'd be calm for him but Pole had just realised who Owen was, I see a banner in the future, it says; Welcome to Owen' world.


End file.
